


You Darkened My Soul

by noviceliterati



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Angst, BAMF Stiles, Betrayal, Cheating, Cheating fic!, Dark Stiles, Derek Has Issues, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, Heavy Angst, Hopeful Ending, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Leaves Beacon Hills, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-14 15:25:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 47,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4569567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noviceliterati/pseuds/noviceliterati
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has been quite literally killing himself to be allowed to mate with Derek but what he finds when he returns home will change everything.  </p><p>What do you do when the person you'd take a bullet for ends up being the one holding the gun?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I've been an avid reader of fics for quite some time and love all things angsty. This is a cheating fic people so be prepared for suuuper heavy angst. This is the first time I've written anything but the writers in this fandom are so damn amazing that they inspired even me. It's probably not great what with it being my first written piece of fiction ever and I'm not really sure if I should continue. Let me know what you think. 
> 
> This has not been beta read so all mistakes are my own. Apologies in advance for any errors.
> 
>  
> 
> To the 2 people I anticipate will read this thing...please be gentle.

Stiles slowly pushed open the door to the loft and furtively looked around. Satisfied that the place was empty he heaved a sigh of relief and placed the 'oh my god, how fucking much???' bouquet of flowers on the coffee table. He had 15 minutes until Derek got home according to the text his Dad sent. Just enough time to complete all the necessary tasks and get ready to surprise his lover.

Stiles closed his eyes, focused his energy and began the incantation. Tonight, months and months of hard work would come to fruition, he would finally be mated to Derek, truly mated. Derek, the man he loved, the man he loved so much that he'd almost killed himself multiple times in the last 8 months to get to this point. Feeling his magic stir, he walked towards the floor to ceiling windows and pressed his hand to the glass. Stiles looked up at the inky black sky and smiled as he finally saw the full moon emerge from behind a thick cloud. Grounding his magic in this; Derek's home, and his territory, Stiles removed his hand from the cold glass and kneeled to the floor. Hands firmly pressed to the floor of the loft, Stiles summoned his magic and began chanting the incantation. The moment the last word of the incantation left his lips, his body seized and what felt like a 1000 volts of electricity ravaged his body. Unable to handle the blinding pain wracking his body, Stiles fell to the floor and felt his vision dim. 

8 months ago: 

"This is no small thing you ask of the Council Spark. You are aware of the reasons Emissary's are not permitted to mate with the wolves of the pack whom they protect, are you not?"

Stiles lifted his chin and met the Shamans dark, cold gaze. " I understand .." The Shaman narrowed his gaze and quirked an eyebrow as Stiles ceased speaking. 

Stiles licked his lips and swallowed. This is it, he thought, months of research and dead ends but he was finally here and he was determined not to fuck it up. Hands trembling, he reached for the wine glass placed on the oak table and tossed back half its contents. The Shaman appeared amused and nudged the decanter of wine his way with a flick of his wrist. 

" Spark, heed the Council's warning, this is no easy task for someone of advanced skill in the arts let alone a child. Turn back now, go home, there is no shame in knowing your limits". With this, the Shaman pushed back his chair, folded his hands across the sharp planes of his stomach and fixed his cold eyes on Stiles. 

Looking at the patronising, disinterested expression on the Shamans face pissed him off and just like that, all of Stiles fears and doubts evaporated. He knew he was no longer that lanky side kick human with the dorky buzz cut he had been in high school. He was Stiles fucking Stilinski; he had faced murderous kanimas, dealt with a darach, chased off a pack of rabid alphas, been posessed by the nogitsune, fought side by side with a pack of wolves, and lastly and most importantly, he had been the Hale packs Emissary for the past 4 years. Stiles fucking Stilinski could do this!

Closing his eyes, Stiles pictured Derek as he had left him last week. Sprawled naked in bed, the light from the early morning sun cascading across the smooth planes of his back highlighting the triskelion tatoo, the dark navy sheet just barely covering the ass that Stiles still couldn't believe was his to touch on the reg; Derek truly was the most beautiful thing Stiles had ever seen. That this beautiful, smart, man had chosen Stiles to spend his life with, still blew his mind. 

Their first kiss had been a desperate meeting of mouths and tongues and teeth, their bodies pressed up hard against one another, still drenched in the blood of the lastest monster of the week. It had been the culmination of 3 years of UST and Stiles still shivered remembering the intensity of that first kiss.  
After that had come the inevitable radio silence for weeks on end and the will they, won't they and all the bullshit cliche angst that that entailed. It had taken Stiles ( I mean really, did anyone expect emotionally constipated Derek Hale to make the first move, did they? Of course freaking not) storming in to the loft and punching Derek's stupid martyr face whilst screaming " I fucking want you, you stupid fucking asshole and I know you want me you moronic fucking douchbag so don't even try and stop me". Derek had barely recovered from the punch ("really Stiles, it was barely a tap, I was just fucking suprised by your shrieking") and subsequent rant before Stiles had simply pushed the idiot against the wall and kissed him fiercely. It had taken a moment for Derek to get on point but after that it had been 3 glorious days of the most desperate, satisfying, sweaty, filthy sex Stiles had ever had. Seriously, he hadn't been able to walk properly for a week and the packs constant bitching about " eeeww Stiles, did you two fuck everywhere? why? Why do this to us???" had been annoying ....but fuck, totally worth the non stop bitching ....and temporary limping. 

The first time Derek had said I love you, Stiles had stopped breathing for a minute. In the middle of Bed, Bath & Beyond while picking up 1800 thread count egyption cotton sheets for Derek's bed ( "they don't irritate my skin when I sleep Stiles, wolves are more sensitive to these things") Derek had come up behind him, wrapped his arms around Stiles waist and said I love you softly into his ear. Stiles had barely been able to choke out the reciprocal I love you before Derek had turned him around and practically mauled him, right there in the middle of the linens aisle. Stiles smiled softly at the memory. He would do anything to make Derek happy...anything, and with this last thought Stiles once again met the Shamans cool gaze. 

" With all due respect, I am no child. I've been running with wolves since I was 16 and have served as Emissary to Hale pack for the last 4 years, so trust me when I say that I know what this path means for me and for my pack...and I am aware of the sacrifices required. As for my skill, surely the very fact that I am sitting here with you of all people in this place should give some indication as to my capabilities" Stiles clenched his jaw and met the Shamans eyes with a steely resolve. 

" I have not travelled this far to be turned away nor do I intend to leave this place until I have what I came for. I am aware of the reasons that the Council gave when making this ruling but I also know that you have given permission for such a union once before." Stiles took a deep breath and finally made the request he had been waiting to make since he first found out about the mating right 3 months ago.  
"Shaman Idrees, I Stiles Stilinski, Emissary to the Hale pack, hereby request that the Council permit me to mate with Alpha Derek Hale of the Hale Pack of Beacon Hills" 

Having finished his monologue, Stiles waited for the Shamans response. The Shamans eyes examined Stiles, his penetrating gaze sweeping Stiles body from head to toe. Stiles fought not to fidget as the Shamans eyes once again locked with his. An unexpected smile broke out on the Shamans face and this time Stiles could do nothing to stop himself from flinching. It wasn't that the smile was sinister, it was that Stiles sensed that the Shaman had come to a decision and his mind whirled with dark thoughts of rejection. 

Pushing himself up from where he had been seated, the Shaman walked the length of the ornate dining table until he stood in front of him. Stiles looked up, his head tilting far back so as to meet the Shamans gaze atop his tall frame. The Shaman extended his hand toward Stiles and pulled him put of his seat. The moment they touched Stiles felt a jolt of powerful magic run through him and felt his body shudder involuntarily at the strength of the power coursing through him. 

" Spark, come with me" Stiles heard the Shamans command in his head and felt something yank at his navel before he fell to the floor.

*********

Blinking awake stiles lifted his head and looked at his surroundings. Shaking his head clear, Stiles got up off the floor and found himself in an empty white hall. He could feel his magic buzzing in response to the powerful magic contained in the hall. 

" Spark?" Stiles jumped at the now familiar voice and turned to meet the amused gaze of the Shaman. 

"We are in the void Spark " at this Shaman Idrees gestured at the empty hall. "The place where no magic can exist or be used. It is in this place that this Covenant shall be entered into."

"Why here?" Stiles asked curiously.

"It is the only place on earth where we cannot use magic. Therefore neither you nor I can use magic to influence or manipulate one another in to either undertaking or abandoning the Covenant"

"Wait, Covenant? " Stiles was confused. As far as he understood, the only thing necessary for him to fully mate with Derek was the Council's permission, so what the hell was this dude talking about? 

"The Council's permission is not just given upon request of it Spark. You wish to mate with your Alpha thereby sealing your union with some of the most ancient and powerful magic in existence. Such power cannot simply be given or indeed taken. You have already witnessed how such folly can result in devastating consequences" 

Stiles furrowred his brow. What the hell? Stiles didn't know of any such mating right having had taken place in his lifetime. 

"Jennifer Blake" The Shaman said stepping forward. "You remember her Spark? She attempted to enter in to such a union with her pack mate; Kali, tried to seal the union by force. The monster you saw her become was a consequence of her attempts to take the power of the mating union by force. She violated a sacred magic ....so it destroyed her. We do not control magic Spark, the Council merely guides those who are powerful enough to weild it. We are the guardians of magic chosen eons before your existence. It is not we who give permission, it is the magic itself that decides if you are worthy of such a union."

The magic that decided? How the fuck would that work? The more the Shaman spoke, the more confused Stiles became.  
" So...how do I prove my worth? " 

Ok, now the smile was sinister, Stiles clenched his fist to stop from flinching. 

"You must undergo 7 trials. These trials will test not only the strength of your existing bond with Alpha Hale but also your worth as an Emissary and the strength of your spark. The Alpha/ Emissary union is the most powerful mating union in the world; it combines the ferocious power of an Alpha to the potent magic of a Spark. We must know you are capable of welding such power with a pure heart. " 

"Fine, I'm ready. Where do we start? " Stiles snapped out. He wanted this done, he wanted to go back home, tell Derek that they'd been given permission to mate and fuck his mate until he couldn't see straight. Stiles couldn't wait. Their being unable to mate had become an issue of late. While everyone else in the pack mated and grew closer, Stiles could see that being unable to fully mate with Stiles was slowly driving Derek's wolf crazy. No matter what Derek told him, Stiles knew that he hated not being bonded to Stiles and it had begun to cause a distance between them. He had tried to talk to Derek over the past few months but Derek had simply shrugged him off with an 'I'm fine, it's fine, we're fine'. Stiles knew that Derek loved him but how much longer could Derek deny his wolf? It had already begun causing problems with his control during the full moon and Stiles was smart enough to know that there was only so long an Alpha could go without a mate to anchor him.

 

The Shamans booming laugh brought him back to the here and now. "Like I told you Spark, this is no easy feat. These trials could kill you, in fact many have died in this pursuit. Tell me..are you willing to die for the man you love? " the Shamans tone was subtly mocking and Stiles magic grew restless within him. 

Stiles stepped toward the Shaman until he was an inch away and met his mocking gaze with a fiery resolve. "I would gladly slit my throat right now if that meant securing Derek's happiness. He's......everything to me. Do not question my resolve again. " His voice echoed in the hall. 

Stiles stepped back and reigned in his anger. "Now. Where. Do. We. Begin?" The Shaman looked almost impressed. Stiles didn't give a fuck. 

"As you wish Spark." The Shaman once again extended his hand. Stiles looked down at his paw like hand and then looked up at the Shaman suspiciously. 

"There is nothing to fear Spark, take my hand so that we may enter in to this Covenant....I promise, I don't bite" he said dryly. Stiles gritted his teeth and placed his hand in the Shamans. 

"Spark Stilinski, I hereby accept your request to perform the trials of the mating ritual. Knowing all that you now know, do you pledge to abide by the rules of this Covenant? " 

"I do" Stiles responded without hesitation. 

"Well then Spark, let the games begin". 

 

PRESENT TIME: 

Stiles gasped, opened his eyes and sat up. Checking his watch, he was relieved to find that he'd only been out for a couple of minutes. The loft was still dark, meaning that Derek had yet to return home. Stiles smiled as he focused his magic. He knew the ritual had worked, he could feel himself connected to the Hale land, could feel the lands magic merge with his own. Stiles touched the ground beside him and felt the land respond, the magic coursing through him. He explored the reach of his magic and pushed until he felt the connection fizzle once his magic reached the boundary of Beacon Hills. 

"Yes, yes, fuck yes, who's the man? I'm the man!!!!" Stiles jumped up and began dancing goofily around the dark loft, pumping his arms and chanting 'who's the man, I'm the man'. He'd done it, he couldn't believe it. 8 months and the worryingly expanding distance between him and Derek had all been worth it. Stiles couldn't wait to tell Derek what he had been keeping from him all this time. Unfortunately, one of 'the rules of the Covenant' was complete secrecy, even from your mate, but now that was over. No more secrecy, no more distance, no more silence.  
Upon the successful completion of the trials Shaman Idrees had told him that the connection to the Hale land would be immediate after the final incantation was cast but that his connection to Derek wouldn't occur until ' the moon is at its zenith....are you listening to me Genim? By the gods I don't know how you completed these trials'. Stiles grinned at the memory and checked his phone. It was ten to midnight but the moon didn't reach its highest point for another hour or so according to google. Time to plan something fun for his mate. Stiles stopped short. Mate...oh god...mate...he and Derek would finally be mated...2 and a half years together and finally, finally they'd be truly mated. Stiles smiled and ran up the spiral staircase. 

Stiles knew that Derek would be tired after a late shift at the station and decided to run him a bath. Baths which he loved despite his many protestations. Taking the stairs two at a time, he went in to the bathroom and muttered a few spells while he changed quickly showered and changed into sweats and a tshirt. 10 minutes later, he was fresh and clean and the bathroom was lit softly by small floating candles and the bath tub filled with hot citrus scented water. God, Stiles loved magic, so much easier to surprise your smoking hot boyfriend....no, no...mate, with hot and hopefully sexy bath times when you could just say a few words and click your fingers. Stiles was almost tempted to wriggle his nose for the full witchy effect, ha, wouldn't Derek love that. 

Stiles looked at his phone and furrowed his brow when he saw it was 10 past midnight. Derek should have been home by now. Maybe he had given his dad a lift home. Stiles knew that his dad's cruiser had been taken in for repairs so it was totally possible that his mate had detoured to the Stilinski house before coming home. There were no messages on his phone so he knew the delay was nothing pack related. Oh well, he'd waited this long, what was another 20 minute or so? Stiles walked to the foot of their bed and sat down. Touching the soft material of the bed sheet, he glanced at Derek's side of the bed and sighed.  
He and Derek hadn't been communicating well over the past few months, what with Stiles secret trials and his frequent absences from home, thanks again fucking mating trials. But Stiles knew, he fucking knew, that after tonight everything would be fine. He and Derek would finally be bonded in the way that they should have been 2 years ago, when Derek had first popped the question so to speak. Stiles touched his right shoulder where it met his neck and felt for the scar of the mating bite. It had only been symbolic of course because neither Derek nor Stiles had known then that an Emissary and an Alpha could be mated. Stiles knew that back then Derek had truly believed that the symbolic mating bite would be enough for his wolf and to be honest, so had Stiles. Reality had hit hard and fast some months later. Stiles grimaced as he recalled Derek's growing frustration with their situation and his dark bitter looks as he watched his mating bite heal over in to a pale scar. Stiles shook his head and pulled his mind from depressing memories. 

Smiling softly he decided that tonight he would really surprise his mate. Standing up, he slowly walked half way down the staircase and chanted a cloaking spell. His mate wouldn't even know he was here until he saw him in their bed. Stiles imagined a passionate reunion culminating in sweaty bodies and dirty sheets. He'd been away for just under a month completing the last trial and he couldn't wait to embrace his mate after such a lengthy absence from his arms. Stiles wiped all traces of his sent from the loft, then returned to their bedroom and slipped in to bed. Stiles checked his phone, still no messages, so all he could do was wait.

**************

Stiles hadn't meant to close his eyes but hey, he'd been travelling for 2 days so he wasn't surprised he'd fallen asleep. Panicked that he'd missed Derek retuning home, Stiles checked his phone and almost laughed in relief when he saw that he'd only been asleep for 10 minutes. Rubbing his eyes he wondered what had woken him? He listened intently but heard nothing. Checking his phone he saw it had just gone half past midnight. The loft remained dark and his bed remained empty. Concerned as to Derek's whereabouts he swiped to call Derek but froze when he heard something clatter downstairs. 

Slowly Stiles grabbed the bat that he kept by the bed and tiptoed toward the staircase. The loft was still dark downstairs so Stiles muttered a spell that effectively hid the sounds of his slowly moving feet and racing heart. It might be Derek, he reasoned, but hey this was Beacon Hills, better to be safe then have your innards ripped out by a hostile pack or rogue dwarf (don't ask). Gripping the bat tightly Stiles moved to the top of the stairs and slowly descended a few steps. He could hear someone breathing deeply, as though in pain. He squinted, trying and failing to see anything in the dark loft. Crouching down he peeked through the spindles of the staircase and looked toward the door. Stiles still couldn't see shit with the loft so dark so he lifted the bat to flip the light switch at the top of the stairs. Hopefully the sudden illumination would surprise whoever had broken in and he'd be able to magic their asses out of his mates territory. Just as the tip of the bat met the light switch, the lights came on downstairs. 

"Fuck, fuck J, stop...ffuuu..J..I'm gonna come" Stiles froze. He knew that voice, hell he knew exactly what that keening high pitched tone meant in that voice. Stiles slowly resumed crouching at the top of the stairs and looked toward the loft door where he saw 2 heaving bodies locked in a passtionate embrace. 

With all the lights of the loft now switched on Stiles could clearly see Derek. Derek, pushed up against the loft door, head thrown back, panting mouth open in ecstacy, and dark jeans spooled around his ankles with his hands clenched tightly in the hair of the shirtless brunette at his feet. 

"Come on Derek, fuck...come on...fuck my mouth" The shirtless brunettes voice was hoarse and breathless. Stiles watched as the brunette began using his hands to stroke Derek's dick. "Fucking love your cock Derek.... fuck..can barely get through a shift with you at the station.. tight ass and cock wrapped up in that deputy's uniform...fuck....you're lucky I didn't bend you over the desk and eat you out right in the station...that's it baby"

"J...uuuhhh...fffuu...stop...wanna come wit..fuck..fuck...wanna come with you in my ass" Stiles stared blankly as the brunette laughed and stood chest to chest with Derek. "Yeah D? Want my cock huh...want it fucking you, filing your ass with my cum? Beg, baby, come on....you know how I love it when you beg" 

"Ufh, fuck me J, please fuck me.... fuck, I've been thinking about your thick cock all fucking day..." Derek's hands began unbuckling the brunettes belt with trembling hands. Stiles could see Derek's body shudder as he finally got his hands on the guys dick and from the motion of his hand, it was obvious that he was jerking the guy off. Derek pushed off the front door and leaned in close to the brunette. 

"Come on J.." Derek whispered breathlessly "fuck me, fill me up...come o-" The brunette had evidently lost patience with Derek and spun him around harshly, pushing him against the door. Ripping his own slacks down, the brunette slapped the Alpha's ass before shoving in tightly against him. Stiles heard Derek whine, the same whine he'd heard him make a hundred times before. Stiles frowned ..... that lusty whine sounded no different to Stiles...shouldn't it sound different? Shouldn't the love of his life sound different when he was fucking some random asshole? 

Stiles watched blankly as both men grunted and pushed and pulled until finally, mercifully, they finished. Watching the brunette laugh and fall against Derek's still clothed back, then slap his ass before pulling out, was surreal. Derek was cheating on him. Stiles blinked. That....that didn't....it couldn't be...no, no Derek wouldn't, couldn't. Stiles sat frozen, barely breathing....fuck brain barely functioning. His jaw ached... why was his jaw aching? Stiles blinked again and unclenched his jaw. Oh the pains gone, he thought idly....it was a terrible habit of his, Derek was always tell- wait Derek....what? Stiles shook his head confused. He could feel a painful throbbing behind his eyes. Was this really happening? 

"Fuck that was good D, I fucking love your ass" Stiles could hear a part of himself screaming at him to get up, to get angry, to scream and shout and hurt and maim .... but there was a disconnect between his mind and body. He could feel his fingers numbing where they were clenched tightly around the bat. He could feel the hot tears cooling on his cheeks but was unable to unwrap his fingers from around the bat to wipe them away.

"I needed that...it's been a long week...fuck.... ugh next time remember the condom, it's a fucking nuisance cleaning up" Derek had pulled off his remaining clothes and moved, naked, toward the couch. 

" Hmmmm, I don't know D, fucking love watching your ass leak my cum..." the brunette pushed Derek over the back of the couch and got down on his knees again. Stiles heard Derek laugh then watched as he leaned his head over the couch and pushed his ass out. 

"Hmmm, look at that baby, so receptive...your beautiful ass, dripping and wet...fuck..I'm fucking addicted D..fuck..lemme just...." The brunette practically attacked Derek's ass, licking and sucking until once again Derek cried out and came over the back of the sofa. "Oh fuck D, so fucking hot...fuck...fuucc..aaah" and with that the brunette stroked himself to completion and with surprising tenderness kissed Derek's ass.

"I love this D... it'd be great if we could always have this huh....D? Babe...what's wrong?" Stiles had watched the asshole drone on as Derek stiffened and paled. 

"J, are those y-yours? " Derek's voice was shaky and he spoke so softly that Stiles barely heard him. Looking to where Derek was pointing, Stiles saw his pathetic bouquet of flowers on the coffee table.  
"Uh....no? you've been with me all day..... between work and my dick down your throat in the car, when exactly would I have bought them?" The brunette appeared confused by Derek's sudden change in attitude and seemed to want to lighten the mood. 

Derek paled even further. Still naked, he walked past the couch and picked up the flowers, plucking the card from amid the arrangement of red Lilies and Roses.

"Derek, I love you and I'm sorry for the distance I've allowed to come between us. I swear to you I will close that distance tonight. Yours, Stiles." Derek crushed the card in his fist and stared wide eyed at the bouquet. 

"Stiles...." it was the choked whisper of his name that finally snapped Stiles out it. Dropping the bat, he rose from his crouched position and walked down the stairs. As he descended he could feel a rage unlike anything he had ever felt before; his heart raced and his blood was pumping so hot and fast through him, he was surprised he didn't combust. Clicking his fingers he broke all the enchantments he had placed on himself and watched in sick satisfaction as Derek caught his scent. Stiles watched the traitorous bastard drop the flowers to the floor and slowly turn towards him. When their eyes met across the loft, the horror and devastation in Derek's eyes enraged Stiles. 

"Oh god...Stiles, what are you doing here? You told me you'd be back at the end of the week...". Stiles glanced at the babbling brunette. Jordan Parrish looked embarrassed, his face turning a sickly green as he quickly moved to grab his uniform scattered around the floor. 

"Stiles....." that same devastated whispering voice called to him. How fucking dare he? How fucking dare he look so shattered when it was Stiles' world that had just been demolished. How dare he allow his eyes to fill with tears. How. Fucking. Dare. He. " Stiles...I-".

Stiles stepped toward the man who he had believed to be his world and clenched his fists. "Don't. You. Fucking. Say. My. Name."  
Stiles had never felt like this.... the boiling rage, the mauling, suffocating pain of betrayal, the uncontrollable urge to fucking decimate. His magic reared inside him and Stiles felt his clenched fists spark with pure unbridled power. Stiles watched as the world around him faded to shades of black and grey. The light bulbs around the loft exploded, raining down little shards of glass and plunging the loft in to darkness. Trembling with fury and the deep hurt of betrayal, Stiles locked his gaze on Derek's wide eyed face, now lit softly by the light of the full moon shining through the loft windows. 

"Do not say my name again you fucking piece of shit." Stiles could feel his body tremble with rage, could almost hear his magic screaming to be unleashed. Digging his nails into his palms so hard he drew blood, Stiles attempted to control the magic that threatened to tear through his body. 

Derek's face crumpled at Stiles words and his broad shoulders stooped. "Stiles....plea-"

"WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUST SAY TO YOU?" He roared. "You don't ever say my name again.. you fucking disgusting...lying piece of shit..you...fuck...don't....out..get o-o-out.." Stiles felt his chest constrict. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't breathe, he couldn't breathe. How could this happen? After everything he'd done? After everything they'd been through. .....how could Derek do this. Stiles could feel the rage give way to utter desolation. Pain like he'd never felt before, not even when he'd lost his mother, ripped through him. 

" Ho...how c-c-could you do...shit...how...why...I can't..." The world around him became even darker but it didn't matter as he could barely see anything through the film of tears clouding his vision. Clutching his chest, ripping at his tshirt, he tried to feel the beat of his heart, tried to suck in a breath but failed to do either and fell to the floor. 

"No...no...no...breathe...fuck please...come on.. Stiles..." Stiles could see Derek kneeling by his side, pained face awash with tears and trembling hands cupping Stiles face. Stiles tried to shrug off Derek's hands, loath to have him touch him with Parrish's come still painting his body, but was too weak to do much more than move his head incrementally. How had everything gone so wrong so quickly Stiles wondered as his vision began to dim. An hour ago he'd had everything he ever wanted and now...now, he was probably going to die, starved for air, cradled in the naked lap of the man who betrayed him. This couldn't be real, this couldn't be his reality...perhaps this was a trial? Maybe this was the Council's surprise trial to see how he'd fare if his world crumbled around him. All of these rationals came to a sudden halt when Stiles felt his heart beat slow down to nothing. 

Tears rolled down his already damp cheeks as he tried to take a few last painful breaths. Licking his lips, he turned his head and faced the broken man who had killed him. " I trusted you....y-you were everything...". With that Stiles felt his last breath leave him and heard Derek scream his name as his eyes fluttered close.

*******************

Dying wasn't so bad Stiles mused as he felt a warm tingling sensation run through his body. Hmm...he was musing, which meant his brain was still functioning...what the hell? What was happening to him? Was this what death felt like? The tingling sensation intensified and the warmth running through his body became a scorching heat. Thud...thud...fuck...was that his heart? Stiles felt his body spasm and arch off the ground. The scorching heat reached his eyes and then everything went white. 

********************

 

Stiles eyes snapped open. The loft was still dark and Stiles winced as he sat up, hands pressed gently to his forehead. He craned his neck, looked around the loft and spotted Derek sprawled unconscious on the floor by the couch. The loft was empty save for Derek and himself. It appeared that his little light show had frightened off Parrish, good fucking riddance, he thought. 

Something was off and Stiles didn't just mean the whole returning from the brink of death thing. What the fuck had just happened? Stiles pushed himself off the floor and walked over to Derek. His gaze swept the wolf's nude form from head to toe and satisfied that he had not suffered any injury to his front torso, flipped him on his stomach to examine his back. Kneeling by the wolf, Stiles examined the length of him. His eyes stopped at Derek's ass and he almost fell back as a fresh wave of pain hit him. He let his tears fall without shame as he saw what he knew to be Parrish's cum still streaked across Derek's ass. He'd forgotten, how could he have forgotten even for a second? Stiles breath hitched and he bought his hand to his mouth to stifle the pained sob. He'd let himself cry now, allow his fragile, broken heart to revel in this pain, this despair...but only for a moment, only a moment he swore to himself. He refused to allow the cheating cum stained bastard in front of him to destroy him. And so Stiles sat in the dark loft, on the cold cement floor, by the naked body of the man who had broken him and cried. He cried and sobbed and wrapped his arms tightly around him so as to stave off the cold that seeped right through to his heart. 

As he dried the last of his tears Stiles saw the mark on the inside of his left wrist and froze. Feeling bile at the back of his throat, he hung his head and stared at the mark in defeat.  
The triskelion was about an inch and a half in diameter and was so thickly painted on his pale skin that it almost looked three dimensional. The mating right had been successful. Stiles grimaced and tried frantically to rub the offending mark off his wrist. When that didn't work he tried various spells and enchantments but all to no avail. Shaman Idrees had told him that the mating right would bind him to Derek for life and that it could not be rescinded or broken. That didn't stop Stiles from running to the kitchen, heart beating wildly, to try and scrub Derek's mark from his body with scalding hot water. 10 minutes later Stiles rested his forehead against the cool fridge and examined his now bloody wrist. He laughed bitterly as he saw that his efforts had not only been futile but had appeared to make the mark darker. Fuck, fuck, fuck!!! This couldn't be happening to him, there had to be an out, some way to nullify or break the bond. 

 

Stiles stiffened and without even looking over in to the main room of the loft, Stiles knew Derek had regained consciousness. He just knew, how he wasn't sure but he suspected it had something to do with his newly acquired mate bond. Stiles closed his eyes and focused his magic inward. He shuddered as he felt his magic calling to the power of the Alpha in the other room, connected with an intensity that almost overwhelmed him. Wrenching open his eyes he strode in to living area and almost recoiled when he saw the thick rope of magical energy connecting him to the Alpha. Lifting his gaze he watched as Derek's eyes bled red and his fangs dropped. 

"Stiles...mate" Derek's chest heaved as his wolf took over. Derek's nostrils flared and he took a predatory step forward.  
"Mate...Stiles...MINE!" Derek practically roared the last word and charged at Stiles. Stiles felt his rage return to him and this time he did nothing to temper his magic. He'd rather die then let Derek touch him again. The world around him once again muted to shades of black and grey as he stepped forward and lifted his right hand. Stiles felt his magic course through him and with a wave of his hand, he swept the charging Alpha off his feet and pinned him to the wall. Derek's back hit the wall with such speed Stiles saw the brick around him crack and crumble. The Alpha's ferocious roar echoed through the loft but despite his relentless struggling, Stiles saw confusion in the wolf's eyes. Stiles knew what this was; the Shaman had warned him that once the mating right had been completed, his mate's wolf would be driven crazy with the instinct to lay claim to him again. Of course this time the bite that he would receive wouldn't fade in to a scar but tattoo itself onto his neck symbolising his unbreakable bond with an Alpha. 

Allowing his rage to guide his feet, Stiles stepped up to the struggling Alpha and touched the sweat slicked skin over his heart. The Alpha roared and writhed as though in pain but stopped his struggling a moment later. As the Alpha's eyes focused, Stiles saw that the blood red eyes of the Wolf had faded to his regular hazel. "Neat trick right?" Derek locked on to Stiles. His his eyes flitted between Stiles face and his bloody wrist.

"Stiles.....what did you do?..." Derek's voice was hoarse. The audacity of the question not to mention the implied fault made Stiles want to rip off his balls with a rusty butter knife. 

"What did I do?" Stiles asked in disbelief and disgust. He dropped the Alpha to the floor and took a step foward, amber eyes now molten with fury. Derek recovered surprisingly quickly and assumed a defensive position; crouched low, broad shoulders hunched and hands curled in to fists. The Alpha was unsure and Stiles felt satisfaction at being able to throw the Alpha off his game. Whispering a spell, Stiles watched as thick black electrical cords dropped from the ceiling and wrapped around Derek's wrists and ankles before pulling tightly and securing the Alpha in a tight hold. Derek raged and fought for some time before finally accepting defeat and turning to Stiles. 

Right hand wrapped firmly in the left behind his back, Stiles advanced toward the suspended Alpha with forced nonchalance. Seeing Derek's wary gaze cut him to the core and Stiles almost broke under the weight of the pain today had wrought. Almost but not quite. Stiles banished every ounce of pain, gathered the shattered pieces of his heart and wielded his fury as a weapon. 

"What I did sweetheart was spend the last 8 months undergoing the trials of the mating right" His tone was derisive and sharp, his tone a mocking imitation of the fond way he once would have spoken to Derek.  
"What I did sourwolf was almost kill myself over and over and over again so that we could finally mated....and looky here my moon and stars, it worked". Stiles held up his bloody wrist bearing the triskelion and snorted at Derek's wide eyed shock. 

"You and I are mate bonded hunny bun, mated for life" Stiles lifted Derek's chin harshly with his finger. Dark, dead eyes fixed on Derek, Stiles leaned in until his lips were a hairs breath away from Derek's and whispered "Isn't that just fucking great, beautiful?" 

Derek shuddered as he felt the mate bond rear to life at Stiles proximity. Watching Derek's eyes soften and his body shiver, and feeling the mate bond rear it's ugly head infuriated Stiles. He tangled his fingers in Derek's thick, soft hair and yanked his head back. Derek grunted at the rough treatment. 

"And while I was away trying to secure our future happiness and almost dying on a weekly basis, you, my darling, were on your back, legs spread nice and wide getting fucked by the good deputy" Derek whimpered as Stiles hand tightened in his hair and pulled harder. 

"Stiles...I'm so-" Stiles clutched Derek's jaw with his free hand and dug his nails into Derek's cheek. 

"Don't. You. Fucking. Dare. Say. It." Body trembling with fury Stiles released Derek and wiped his hands on his pants with disgust. 

"Ugh, God fucking knows what bodily fluids Parrish left on you" Every word that left his mouth was injected with disgust and his tone so sharp Stiles knew it would shred Derek to ribbons. 

"Please...just...please talk to me....Stiles..." the whispered plea did nothing to calm the storm wreaking havoc in his mind. Derek could beg and plead all he wanted but Stiles would show no mercy. 

"Oh but sweetie we are talking. Tell me Alpha, did it feel good to have Parrish's cock pounding away at your ass? Did your mouth water when he unzipped in the car and fucked your mouth? Tell me Alpha....are you hard just thinking about riding his thick cock?" Stiles mouthed at Derek's earlobe and whispered in to his ear. 

Leaning back he saw tears fall from Derek's chin and land on his bare chest. "Stiles..." Derek spoke so softly that Stiles had to lean in again to hear him. The devastation was clear in every syllable but all Stiles could see was Derek pressed against Parrish's naked chest, all he could hear was Derek begging to be fucked in a voice hoarse with lust. He felt his body heat with anger as he tried to banish those images from his mind.

"No need to be embarrassed Alpha, you put on quite a show today, I was impressed. So fucking desperate darling, I bet even now you'd like nothing more than to be filled up with the sweet deputy's cum...am I right? Spread those strong legs whenever he wanted right? " Stiles paused in his diatribe and closed his eyes, pained at the images his words conjured. He wrenched his body away from Derek and moved as far from Derek as he could before turning his back. He could feel his body shudder as he tried to control his magic and the desire to rip the Alpha to shreds. He should run, before his magic consumed him. Stiles looked toward the loft door and considered his next move. 

The door to the loft stood open and Stiles caught something shiny lying in the doorway. He walked over and picked up the metallic object before whispering a spell and lighting the loft. In the light Stiles could see he held a Beacon Hills Sheriff's department badge in his hand. Parrish's name badge had been latched to the hook at the back of the bagde. Closing the badge in his palm, he winced in pain as he heard Parrish's voice over and over again in his head, smugly telling Derek to beg to be fucked. 

Stiles mind whirled and he could feel a sharp pain at his temple. He clutched the door frame as his body swayed. Fuck, he was so, so tired...so broken. He could hear Derek calling his name over and over again, his voice laced with concern. Stiles rested his head against the door frame and inhaled deeply. What was he doing, he asked himself glancing back at Derek. What was the end game here? His rage had so consumed him that for the first time he had acted without thought, without strategy; neglectful of the consequences. Stiles slowed his breathing and focused his magic inward. He could feel his rage and pain still boiling away and he fought to control both emotions. Stiles could feel his magic fighting his control, still responding to his anger and surging forward to defend, to destroy the person who was the cause of his pain. But Stiles knew that he couldn't let that happen, he couldn't let his spark be corrupted and even now he knew.... he couldn't hurt Derek. Fuck! FUCK! He hated the small whimpering voice in his head that desperately called for Derek, that tried to rationalise what he'd seen tonight, that still whispered a steady chorus of 'I love him, I love him, I love him'. Fuck, shut the fuck up, just SHUT THE FUCK UP he raged at the voice. 

He didn't know how long he stood in the doorway, forehead pressed to the wood, fighting to regain control but finally, after what felt like days, hell weeks, he pulled back from the door frame and sighed in relief. Stiles could feel his magic calm and the rage and fury relent. The pain didn't go anywhere; he still felt his chest constrict when he looked down at Parrish's badge, still felt his heart ache when he turned to look at Derek. 

Stiles looked beyond Derek out of the windows and saw that the night sky was now a pale grey, the moon nowhere in sight. Jesus, how long had it been since he'd been awoken by Derek and Parrish stumbling in to the loft? He felt weary and so empty. Tonight should have been the realisation of all of his dreams but instead.....all he had to show for his effots were the broken, jagged pieces of his heart and a shitty tattoo on his wrist. He shook his head and rubbed his eyes, then waved his hand and released Derek from his bindings. He heard Derek groan but ignored him, picked up his keys from the bowl by the door and slipped on his shoes. Derek's voice halted his steps out the door.  
"Stiles-" Stiles lifted his hand to cut Derek off and turned to face him one last time. 

"I'm done. Don't come anywhere near me again" Stiles saw something in Derek break as he registered the finality of Stiles words. Stiles took one last long look at his nude, broken, mate and stepped in to the elevator. 

As he unlocked the door to his jeep and sat his weary ass in the drivers seat, he heard a broken howl pierce the early morning silence. His wrist throbbed and he started the engine and drove as fast as he could before he gave in to the call of the mate bond and ran back to Derek. The echoes of Derek's pained cries followed him until he reached the limits of Beacon Hills.  
Stiles took a final look at his home town in his rear view mirror before stepping on the gas and driving away. 

He had no idea where he was going. He had no idea if he'd return. All he knew was that there was no way he could stay in Beacon Hills with Derek. He also knew that he couldn't rest until he found a way to break the bond. 

Pulling out his phone he dialled a familiar number and listened to the ring, ring, ring while staring blankly at the road ahead. 

"Hello?" Answered a soft feminine voice.

"Nads, it's me. I'm heading your way...I should be there in 5 hours." 

It was a minute before she responded. "What d'you need Sparky?" 

"I need to meet with the Council..tonight if possible" He knew he sounded desperate but fuck it, he was. 

"Why Sparky?" Her voice was sharper now but he didn't blame her given her position with the Council. He tightened his hand on the steering wheel and wondered how to answer that question. Glancing at the triskelion tatooed on his left wrist, Stiles took a deep breath and asked "how unbreakable is an unbreakable mating bond Nads? "

"Well Fuck Sparky". Stiles smiled at her response. 

"Fuck indeed Nads" Stiles ended the call with a promise to see her soon and threw the phone out the window. Stiles wrist throbbed painfully but he barely registered the pain as he checked his watch. 5 hours and he'd be with Nads. 5 hours and this nightmare would finally be over. 5 hours and he would erase Derek Hale from his life and his mark from his body. 5 hours...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Devastated, Stiles let Beacon Hills with only 1 goal; to break the bond...but is that even possible?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter focuses primarily on Stiles and a friend dealing with the magical fall out of Derek's betrayal. 
> 
> More to come so stay tuned. Thanks for reading and once again, all mistakes are mine.

The sun was high in the sky by the time Stiles pulled up to the large flat roofed house with stucco walls. He checked his watch and saw it had just gone 11 am. It had taken longer than he'd thought to make the drive down to New Mexico but he attributed it to the bone deep fatigue that had forced him to pull over for rest stops every other hour. Pocketing his keys, he exited the jeep and stretched his fatigued muscles. Stiles closed his eyes and basked in the sun a moment before stepping around the jeep and making his way up the tree enclosed drive way. With every step he took, he could hear his body begging for a comfortable bed and at least 5 hours of uninterrupted sleep.  
Lifting his weary head Stiles saw the front door to the house swing open and watched as Nads leaned against the door frame and arched her brow. Stiles rushed forward and folded her into a tight embrace. 

"Nads....fuck, it's good to see you!" Head pressed to his chest, she wrapped her arms around him and rubbed his back soothingly. 

"Hey Sparky" He hadn't even realised he'd been trembling until she soothed him. He tightened his embrace and broke at the comfort she offered. Stiles felt his chest constrict and heard desperate wracking sobs escape him. Pulling back with a creased brow and concerned eyes, Nads gripped his biceps and shook him lightly. She may only be a dimutuve 5 foot 1 in height with a petite frame but Nads was no lightweight, and at his continued silence she shook him with more force. 

"What the fuck Genim? Talk to me, what happened?" His mind flashed back to the loft and the sound of Derek's voice as he begged. His chest tightened and every breath he took became painful.

"Fuck Nads...hurts...make it stop..." Stiles felt his body sway and he desperately clutched Nads' shoulder to stop himself from keeling over. He could vaguely hear Nads calling his name, voice raised in concern, but his head throbbed painfully as images of Derek flashed through his mind. 

"Sparky? Hey, come on....Genim! Ok kid, brace yourself..." Nads slapped his face with surprising force. He heard the sharp 'thwack' of her palm meeting his cheek, but as he shook his head, he felt little pain, and was surprised to find his mind clearer than it had been a minute ago. 

Stiles felt her wipe his face clean of tears before asking "you back with me kid? " He nodded and stared at her extended hand in confusion. 

"Come on Sparky, up you get" Stiles turned his head and was surprised to find that he'd fallen to the ground at some point. The palms of his hands had bourne the brunt of the fall and were covered in small cuts from the stones that pebbled Nads' driveway. Grasping Nads' hand he pushed off the ground and stepped in to the house on shaky legs. Stiles accepted her proffered tissue and cleaned his hands as he followed her to the kitchen at the back of the house. Pulling out a chair he sat down at her small breakfast table and watched her move around the kitchen pulling various pots and mugs out of the cabinets. 

"Coffee or tea?" she asked him, back turned. 

"Coffee" She switched on the coffee machine and turned to face him. Arms loosely folded, she eyed him warily from across the island in the middle of the kitchen, but said nothing. He knew what she was doing; waiting for him to start the inevitable conversation, but he shook his head and turned away from her. 

Stiles examined the bright, airy kitchen, and smiled as he recalled many a drunk night sat across from Nads at this very table trying (and failing) to beat her at arm wrestling. Feeling a sharp pain pierce his chest, he sighed and wished he could return to those halcyon days. 

*********************

They had met 9 months ago on a scorching hot August day. Stiles had been desperately searching for some way to contact the Council for weeks and had been given her name by an indebted Djinn. The Djinn had told him that she was the Council's gatekeeper and had handed over her address only once he'd been assured that his debt had been paid. 

Stiles had travelled to New Mexico alone, citing Emissary business to the pack, and remembered feeling his mouth dry and his heart beat erratically as he nervously knocked on the door. He had no idea what he'd been expecting, but a relatively young petite woman with tight, red ringlets splayed over bare mocha shoulders, had not been it. He had been pleasantly surprised. She, on the other hand, had not been pleased to see him and had had him pinned to the wall beside her door with a forearm pressed to his throat before he had been able to say little more than " hi...hello. Um, may I speak to Nadeafah plea -".

It had taken him 10 minutes to choke out an explanation of who he was and what he wanted, while trying to breathe with a surprisingly strong forearm pressed tightly to his throat. She had finally released him but had bitched about ' fucking djinn' as she pushed open the front door and motioned for him to follow her into the living area. 

Over the course of that hot, lazy afternoon he had told her everything. He had told her that he was a Spark in love with an Alpha, that being unable to bond with his Alpha had created problems not only in their relationship but also in Derek's control, that he had been desperately searching for a way to bond with Derek for the better part of 6 months and that she was his last hope. He'd had no idea how to articulate what he and Derek had found in each other. Had no idea how to describe the peaceful silences of the early mornings spent in each others arms after a close call with the latest big bad. How could he possibly convey the depth of his feelings to this woman, who held his future in her hands? 

"I love him". It was, he had realised, his fundamental truth. The foundation of who he had become. "I love him" he repeated before sitting back, the heat and weight of the afternoon wearing on him. Folding his restless hands into fists, he placed them on his lap and avoided her gaze.   
He wondered if he had said enough to get her to agree to his request, then paled as he wondered if he had said too much; been too desperate, too pathetic. The touch of her warm skin as her hand closed over his shaking fist had surprised him so much that his fists sparked with magic for a moment. 

Her husky laugh had terrified him. "Woah there Sparky, calm down, it's ok, relax". Releasing his hand she had sat back and rested her chin delicately on the palm of her hand and considered him silently for a few minutes before speaking again. 

"We have heard stories of the Hale Pack and of a powerful Spark...one that guards them fiercely. You're famous kid" He'd flushed and lowered his head trying to conceal his heated face. 

"Uh yeah...I guess. Beacon Hills is a shit show and....well..uh, you know, one for all and all for one...." What the actual fuck was wrong with him? He felt his face heat further at Nads bemused expression. 

"Did you just.... quote the three musketeers? " She had asked in wide eyed bemusement. Shit, he really needed a 1 minute time delay for when he spoke, to allow him to edit all the embarrassingly stupid stuff he said. 

"Uh..yes? Sorry I kinda say stupid shit when I'm nervous..."

"I make you nervous Spark?" She had asked, eyes narrowing and legs crossing. 

"Fuuuccckk yes! I mean you're a crazy hot Shaman chick with the power to grant me matedom but also kill me with your pinky. Fuck yes I'm nervous!" Stiles had slapped his hand to his mouth as Nads had stared blankly at him.

Just as he had considered jumping out the window to escape, she had clapped her hands together and laughed. 

"God, you're adorable. You know that right. Ha! Pinky finger....but you're right I could" she smirked. 

"How'd you find me anyway? It's not easy to track down a member of the Council, even an ancillary one."

Stiles had smiles faintly and told her that a Djinn owed him a favour. 

"A Djinn? Not usually ones for playing well with others.." he heard the question in her voice and grinned. 

"Yeah well, when your kid gets kidnapped by a court of rogue fairies over a territory dispute but is saved by the most heroic badass Spark ever, you tend to reconsider"  
She'd been impressed but had rolled her eyes at his smug expression and told him to 'put his cape away Superman'.

Feeling more comfortable, he'd arched his eyebrows before telling her teasingly "yeah well, you should have seen the fairies faces when I drew on the Nemeton's power. Suffice to say the Hale land has been free of the little vicious bastards ever since" 

Stiles had been too busy munching on the cookies she'd laid out, to notice her stiffen. 

"You're connected to the Nemeton?" Stiles had been confused at her stiffening posture but her smile remained fixed in place so he swallowed the cookie and answered her.

"Yeah. After the whole Darach episode my Spark got kind of .... crazy strong. I didn't understand what was going on but Deaton...uh, our old Emissary, told me he thought the surge in my power was connected to the Nemeton. So...I wrote a spell that allowed me to briefly connect to the Nemeton's power to see if my magic reacted. Unfortunately...or fortunately I guess, depending on who you ask, the minute I connected to it...my magic just kinda...merged with the Nemeton's magic." 

"You merged your powers with those of the Nemeton? The previously dormant Nemeton? And you did all this with a DIY spell?" The shocked expression on her face had left him unsure. Perhaps she didn't believe him? His magic would be the catalyst for the mating bond and he was determined to show her that he was strong enough to channel and weild the power. 

Raising his right hand, Stiles held it over the coffee table that separated them, palm facing the table. He focused his magic and conjured a crackling ball of pure magical energy that shaped itself in to the Nemeton. The unassuming looking stump sat on a bed of grass as lightening cracked overhead. 

"It's been pretty stormy lately back home" he shrugged and clicked his fingers dissolving the image into smoke. 

"You can channel the power of the Nemeton even at this distance? " She'd asked breathlessly, perched on the edge of her seat still staring down at the coffee table. 

"Yes...I haven't tested the distance thing much but... as of now it seems no matter where I am I'm able to channel it" Stiles answered. Her shell shocked expression had confused and worried him. 

Reaching for his keys in his jacket pocket, Stiles stood and told Nads that it was time he left. "I'll contact you tomorrow...that way you can have the night to consider my request".

"No need to call tomorrow Sparky" She'd said before pushing up from her seat and standing in front of him.  
Stiles still recalled the utter devastation he'd felt hearing her say that. "I...I understand. I apologise for intruding" he'd told her with a tightly controlled voice before turning to leave. 

"No Spark, I don't think you do". Gently holding his bicep she had turned him to face her. Her deep blue eyes had turned a rich, bright violet as she smiled and said "I agree to put forth your request to the Council. I'll meet with them in a few days and you should hear back from me early next week."

Eyes wide he had choked out a laugh and pulled her into a joyous embrace. "Thank you...God...thank you so much.."

She'd pulled back and patted his cheek. "Buckle up kid, it's gonna be a bumpy ride".

*********************

Stiles blinked and rubbed his eyes as weariness set in. A cup of coffee had been placed in front of him at some point and touching his fingers to the side of the cup confirmed his suspicion that it was ice cold. He sighed and rubbed his neck. 

"How long was I out?" he asked. 

"You've been zoned out for over an hour now" Stiles slumped in his seat and rubbed his weary eyes once again. 

"Look at me kid" Stiles grudgingly met her gaze and found her seated across from him, back straight, legs crossed and arms folded tightly under her breasts. 

"I wanted to let you start this conversation but it doesn't look like that's going to happen anytime soon, so.." He huffed at her accurate assessment of the situation and opened his mouth to tell her...fuck, anything to avoid this conversation. 

"Don't Genim. What. The. Fuck. Happened?" Her tone was sharp and every word was enunciated. Seeing her irises turn a bright violet and her gaze narrow, he cleared his throat and pulled his chair in tight to the table. Hands fiddling with the coffee cup on the table top he began his sorry tale. 

"I completed the mating right last night...or this morning....I forget.." He saw her eyes flit to his bloody wrist for a second before returning to his face. She nodded and allowed him to continue.

He exhaled loudly and considered his words. "After....I found my mate pinned to the door of my home being fucked by someone else. I lost control Nads, I can't...I need to break this bond...I ca-" his words died in his throat as he remembered digging his nails in to Derek's cheek as he hung from the ceiling, bound by thick black electrical cords. 

"Fuck Nads...I wanted to kill him....kill them...I've never felt..." his wrist throbbed painfully as he remembered the satisfaction of seeing Derek break. And why fucking shouldn't that bastard break? Visuals of Derek's blissed out face resting against the loft door as Parrish gripped his lean hips and fucked him, played on a loop in his minds eye. The sound of Derek's lust filled laughter as he bent over the couch and presented his ass to Parrish rang in his ears like a mocking sound track. 'Come on J...fuck me...fill me...fuck me, fuck me, FUCK ME'.

The rage that he'd suppressed earlier reared up within him and his magic sparked through him. 

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Stiles roared and pounded the table with his fist so hard, a crack appeared down the centre of it. Stiles jumped up from his chair and kicked it across the kitchen.

"HE FUCKING BETRAYED ME! I WAS KILLING MYSELF FOR HIM AND HE WAS FUCKING THAT BASTARD DEPUTY. FUCK! FUCK! DISGUSTING...LYING...FUCKING WHORE!!" Stiles felt his power surge as his rage intensified. He felt fucking great; the unbearable pain and desolation of a few moments ago vanished and was replaced by the comforting heat of anger. He paced the kitchen floor manically unable to stop images of Derek and Parrish from flashing through his mind. Stiles stopped pacing and punched the nearest wall over and over again in frustration and rage. 

Flash - Derek writhing against the door as Parrish sucked him off.

Flash - Derek, face flushed and eyes hooded, whispering seductively in Parrish's ear.

Flash - Derek crying out in satisfaction as Parrish ate him out. 

He had no idea how long he stood there punching the wall but by the time the pain allowed his mind to clear, the plaster on the wall had crumbled and his knuckles were shredded and bloody. Chest heaving, Stiles realised that this wasn't enough. His pain wasn't enough. Those bastards deserved to feel every ounce of his pain... tenfold. They needed to be fucking destroyed. 

Suddenly his mind cleared and he knew what he had to do.

"I'm going to kill them" he whispered as he examined the hunk of bloody meat that was his fist. The colours of the world around him took on hues of black and grey as he strode out the kitchen to the front door. His mind calmed as he imagined strapping Parrish to a chair and slowly stripping the flesh from his body. 

Stiles stopped abruptly as he saw Nads blocking his path. He had no idea how she had beat him to the door but he didn't care. 

"Move Nads...Now"

"I'm not going anywhere kid and neither are you." Her eyes shone a deep rich violet and the air around her crackled with her power. 

"I won't ask again Shaman.....MOVE" his angry command echoed through the empty house. His face flushed angrily and his tshirt clung to his muscled back as his body heated.

"You think you scare me kid?" The warm, compassionate woman he knew had disappeared. In front of him stood a powerful Shaman whose tone was derisive and cutting. 

"I can give you cause to fear me Shaman" he spat as he threw up his hand and knocked her to the ground with his magic. In a flash he had her pinned to the front door and watched in amusement as she struggled against his magic. Stiles leaned in close and whispered "I will kill him" before reaching for the door knob.

Stiles saw her eyes burn an even brighter violet and heard her whisper an incantation before being thrown back in to the house. He crashed in to the floor head first and felt blood drip down his face. Stiles shook his head clear and snarled like a wild animal as he flipped onto his back and lifted his head to face her. 

Nads stepped forward; flame red curls wildly flying around her face, violet eyes burning with fury, and fists clenched tightly by her side. 

"No Genim, you won't." She grimaced and opened her right fist fully before closing it tightly and twisting it in a clock wise motion. 

Stiles threw himself back to the ground as pain shot through him. He whimpered as he felt the bones in his legs break at several points. Curling inward he pressed his forehead to the cool marble of the floor as his bones healed quickly then broke again excruciatingly slowly. Stiles sobbed in pain then screamed loudly when he felt the bones in his thigh shatter once again. His body shuddered and dampened in a cold sweat. His rage evaporated, replaced by the indescribable pain that ripped through him. 

Stiles wrenched open his eyes as he felt Nads' cool palm sweep across his sweat slicked forehead. Her eyes softened and the sunlight filtering through the glass door shone on her fiery curls creating a halo effect. He saw a tear fall from her eye and suddenly the pain stopped. 

"Nads...." He whispered her name desperately as his body shut down and his eyes fluttered close in defeat. 

"I'm here Genim...sshhh..." choked out the Shaman as she cradled the boy's head in her lap. 

*********************

Satisfied that Genim was sleeping peacefully, Nadeafah closed the bedroom door gently and wearily descended the stairs before stepping in to the kitchen. 

Pulling a large tumbler from the cupboard, Nadeafah poured herself a generous helping of Scotch and tossed back its contents in one go. She grimaced and threw the empty glass in to the sink. Reaching for a shawl lying nearby, Nadeafah grabbed her cell phone and pulled up the third contact of eleven stored on the phone and made the call. She wrapped herself in the shawl and stepped out of the back door in to the large garden. The call finally connected as she took a seat on the garden bench. 

"Nadeafah?" Idrees' deep voice floated across the connection. 

"Idrees, I need you here as soon as possible." He began saying that he was too busy but she quickly and firmly cut him off saying "It's Genim. Now Idrees" before terminating call.

She glanced at the window of Genim's room before pulling the shawl tightly around her shoulders and sitting back. He'd been knocked out for over 9 hours and the sun had long since set on this wretched day. 

Nadeafah felt more human than she had in a long time and all because of one kid; one really, really fucked up kid. She closed her eyes as she remembered watching in horror as Genim had grown angrier and angrier before rounding on her with amber eyes bleeding to black. By the time he had stormed out of the kitchen, the whites of his eyes had disappeared beneath a black veil. The fury, and hatred, and terrifying power that she had sensed pouring from him had shaken her to the core and the memory of the following confrontation made her sick.

Tired, Nadeafah walked back in to the dark house and prayed for Idrees' swift arrival. She was determined to keep Genim safe, but right now she had no idea how to do that.

 

TBC.....


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is gone and Derek is devastated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, this chapter is from Derek's POV and delves into his reaction to the showdown. More to come- this pace is gonna kill me but I'll tough it out. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you to those who've commented and liked this fic. It's the encouragement from the forum that fuels my writing, so thank you for being so great with my first fic. 
> 
> As always, this work is not beta read and all mistakes can be attributed to my sleep deprived mind. Happy reading :-)

The ticking of the clock sounded thunderous in the empty loft and despite the warm rays of sun shining through the windows, Derek felt frozen. After Stiles left him, he had done little more than blankly pull on his jeans and collapse on the couch. 6 hours later and he was still on the couch, eyes fixed on the flowers lying on the floor by the foot of the coffee table. The lilies and roses had fallen free from the cellophane wrapping when he had dropped them earlier and now lay scattered on the ground, petals strewn everywhere. Derek turned his head and gently picked up the crumpled white card he had placed on the cushion beside him and read the words again. 

'Derek, I love you and I'm sorry for the distance I've allowed to come between us. I swear to you I will close that distance tonight. Yours, Stiles.'

He traced trembling fingertips across Stiles' name and saw the writing distort as his eyes filled with tears. Stiles was gone. Derek's breathing stuttered as he felt pain lance through him. His wolf paced restlessly and he could feel it clawing and snapping at him to be released. Derek clenched his fists as he felt his fangs drop and his claws lengthen. The claws sank into the flesh of his palms and his hands grew slick with blood.  
Minutes later, he felt his control return to him as he leashed his wolf. Derek exhaled deeply and dropped his head on the back of the couch. His wolf had been fighting for control ever since the mate bond had snapped into place and knocked him unconscious as he'd clutched Stiles' unnaturally still body to him. 

Waking up groggily in the dark loft, sprawled by the couch, he had been confused as he pulled small shards of glass from his forearm. But he'd frozen as he'd caught Stiles' scent mixed with the coppery smell of fresh blood. Derek's wolf had gone crazy as images of Stiles bloody and hurt flashed before him, but he'd stopped short when he saw Stiles siloetted in the door way to the kitchen. His wolf had been deliriously happy at seeing his mate whole and safe, but then growled menacingly as he realised his scent was nowhere to be found on the boy. Derek had felt his eyes bleed red and his fangs drop as he rushed at Stiles determined to mark the boy, to bathe him in his scent, to run his desperate hands all over the leanly muscled body before sinking in to his tight heat. 

The impact of his back hitting the wall had punched the air from his lungs and he'd fought and struggled against the invisible hold on him. The sight of his beautiful mate walking towards him with eyes the colour of coal and the scent of fury pouring from him had made the wolf whine and struggle even more. Derek remembered feeling a jolt of energy run through his body when Stiles touched his chest, and had felt his wolf scamper back in to the recesses of his mind, wary and uncertain. 

'Neat trick right?' Stiles had said mockingly as Derek watched his body tremble and the whites of his eyes disappear. The sheer magnitude of power Derek could sense surrounding Stiles had filled him with fear. He wondered how Stiles had obtained such power and with no forethought, foolishly asked him what he'd done. If the anger and power he'd sensed before had scared him, then the pure rage and ferocity of power he felt after he'd uttered that question, terrified him. Stiles' eyes had flashed menacingly and before he knew what was happening, he'd been bound by cords and hung suspended from the beams of the ceiling. 

The vitriol that had spewed from Stiles mouth had been nothing less than he deserved. Beneath the fury, Derek saw his devastated, broken boyfriend wrangling with the pain that he had caused.Derek's breath hitched at the memory and he covered his wet eyes with the palm of his hand, trying to forget the image of Stiles' devastated face as he told Derek that they were done. He'd been so sure that Stiles was going to kill him and could barely grasp what was happening as his wrists and ankles were released from their bindings. 6 or so hours later and Derek wished that Stiles had killed him.

The past year or so had been tough, and slowly but surely cracks had begun to appear in the relationship . Derek had had no idea that those cracks would cause his house to crumble around him and not for the first time in his life, wished he could turn back time. Derek rubbed his eyes and pushed off the couch before walking over to the bookshelf. He picked up a framed photograph that took pride of place on the highest shelf and stared at Stiles' beaming face. In the picture a joyous Stiles sat beside Derek on a sandy beach, looking at the camera with both thumbs up, as Derek faced him kissing his cheek. It had been taken by Scott the day after Derek had asked him if he'd take the mating bite. God, they'd been so happy. Derek had been so happy when Stiles had said yes and kissed him. He closed his eyes and cast his mind back to that happy time.

**********************

2 years ago:

"Come ooooon dude, you did not bring me all the way up here just to stare at the walls. It's my birthday weekend and I wanna go out." Stiles whined as he pulled off his shirt. Unbuttoning his jeans, Stiles rummaged around his bag looking for his shorts. 

"Who said anything about staring at the walls?" Stiles jumped when he felt a sculpted, furry chest press against his naked back and two strong arms wrap around his waist. Clever fingers reached for his zipper before he smacked them away. 

"Ow! Stiles, what the hell?" Derek pouted as Stiles turned around and laced his arms around his neck. 

"Aww did the ickle human hurt the big bad wolfy?" Stiles mocked fluttering his obscenely long eyelashes. Tightening his hold around Stiles' waist, Derek yanked him close and whispered "I'll show you big bad wolf, little red" before sealing their mouths and kissing him deeply. Angling his face, Derek deepened the kiss further and slowly walked them back toward the king size bed. 

"Nope, nope, not happening." Derek stood open mouthed and dazed from the kiss and watched Stiles pull away laughingly. 

"Derek, as much as I love sexing you up, we've been cooped up in here for 2 days" Stiles said as he triumphantly located his shorts and pulled them on before reaching for a tshirt.

Derek stepped into his space and unbuttoned his jeans. He leaned foward and placed soft kisses along Stiles' neck. "What? You didn't enjoy those 2 days 'cooped' up with me?"  
Derek smiled as he heard Stiles swallow and moan before tangling his long, dexterous fingers in his hair. 

Derek sucked at Stiles pulse point and laughed as Stiles shuddered. "Come on Stiles...you sure you don't wanna be 'cooped' up for another 2 days?" He asked. He felt the fingers in his hair tighten before pulling his head back sharply. Stiles' eyes were hooded with lust, the amber of his eyes almost disappearing as his pupils dilated with arousal. Derek could practically taste his boys arousal and moaned as Stiles shrugged and said "fuck it" before spinning him around and pushing him to the bed. 

"Fuck, you're so fucking hot I can barely fucking think..." Stiles muttered before straddling him and kissing him deeply. Stiles laced their hands together and pulled Derek's arms above his head before pinning them there with one hand. 

"You know...I had all these fun plans for today...the beach, some swimming and frolicking, then lunch at the pier... but no....you just had to distract me..." Stiles huffed while slowly moving his free hand to Derek's nipple and pinching roughly. Derek flung his head back and moaned as he felt Stiles soothe the sting with his tongue. Derek felt him suck and lick at the abused nipple while grinding down against him.

"Fuck Derek..you're like fucking, walking, talking viagra" Stiles choked out as he sat up and pulled off all their clothing. Standing back, Stiles admired Derek's naked body splayed on the bed and his eyes darkened. He licked his lips before smiling mischievously. "Happy fucking birthday to me".

An hour later, Stiles dropped back on the bed beside Derek and groaned. "Dude, I think you broke me." Derek laughed and looked down at Stiles, head resting on the heel of his palm.

"Don't call me dude" Derek said tracing Stiles' lips with a finger. "Oh shut it wolfy...after what we just did, I can call you whatever I want" Stiles shot back before sticking his tongue out teasingly. Derek couldn't believe this was his life. After Kate, the fire, his uncle, the kanima, the Alphas, the Darach....fuck, after the whole shit show that was his life, somehow he still managed to end up in this bed with Stiles. Derek stilled, sat up and looked down at his lap nervously. He'd planned the whole trip with one purpose; to ask this beautiful, intelligent, pain in the ass man, a life changing question. He knew they'd only been together a short time, but they'd known each other since Stiles was a 16 year old brat and he was a 21 year old asshole. More than that, Derek loved Stiles, loved him in ways his mother had once told him he would love someone. Derek was pulled from his thoughts by a hand cupping his cheek and Stiles concerned voice asking "Derek? Hey, what's wrong?". 

Derek looked at Stiles sitting before him and smiled. His lean, pale, beautiful body still tensed with concern and his brow furrowed with confusion. "Derek?.."

Derek pulled Stiles' hand from his face and held it tightly in his own. "Stiles, I love you -"

"Derek I love you too but wha-" Derek clamped his free hand to Stiles mouth and rolled his eyes. 

"I swear to god, you never stop talking." Stiles glared at him but made no move to remove Derek's hand from his mouth. "As I was saying. I love you... and your big mouth..ugh Stiles! Stop licking my palm!" Derek pulled away his hand and narrowed his gaze at the smirking brunette. 

"I thought you liked my big mou-oof" Derek tackled Stiles to the bed and pinned him with his considerable weight. "You are so fucking frustrating and you never stop talking and yo..ow, you little shit!" Derek reared back and examined his hand where Stiles had bitten him. Ok enough, Derek thought, as Stiles burst out laughing and tried to roll away. 

Tangling their legs together, Derek ripped the sheet from between them, lined them up and rolled his hips. Stiles clutched at Derek's biceps and moaned. "Oh fuuuuuck...no fair dude...". Derek leaned down and pressed his forehead to Stiles' cheek. 

"Stiles..." His voice was hoarse as he turned his head and asked "will you be my mate?". Stiles stilled and met Derek's gaze. 

"What?.." Stiles said breathlessly, sure he had misheard. 

"Will you be my mate Stiles Stilinski?" Derek repeated, cupping his cheek. The silence stretched on. Stiles watched as Derek's eyes dimmed and he began to lift himself off of Stiles body. No! That couldn't happen. Stiles mentally kicked himself and reaching out, he yanked Derek back on top of him. 

"No, you're not going anywhere. Derek look at me" Stiles said softly as he watched Derek look up at him dejectedly. 

"How can you even think of leaving your mate to be in this bed; hard and aching for you?" He whispered pulling Derek closer and closer until their lips finally met. Derek pulled back and stared at Stiles for a moment before crashing their mouths together. 

The hotel room darkened as Stiles and Derek kissed and fucked and sucked and loved each other in the bed. Throughout those few crazy hours, Stiles didn't stop pressing his lips to Derek whenever he could and whispering 'yes' over and over again. 

**********************

Ring. Ring. Ring. 

The shrill sound of a ringing phone pulled Derek from his memories. His gaze swept the loft and he determined that the ringing was coming from his jacket. Walking past the couch, he pulled his cell phone from the jacked draped over the love seat and answered the phone, eyes still fixed on Stiles' smiling face. 

"Derek? Thank god! I've been calling for hours, are you ok?" Parrish asked over the phone. Derek recoiled and threw the phone across the loft where it landed on the stone floor and smashed to pieces. 

Derek ran up the stairs, into the bathroom and vomited into the toilet. Heaving himself off the tiled floor, he leaned against the sink and looked at himself in the mirror. His green eyes were bloodshot, his hair looked lank and greasy, and his expression was grim. Derek inhaled and almost vomited again when he caught a scent he'd been too out of it to catch before. Semen. 

He grimaced and ripped off his jeans before throwing himself in to the shower and switching it to the hottest setting. Steam filled the bathroom as he stepped in to the scalding spray. Derek reached for Stiles' body wash and scrubbed himself until he bled and Stiles' scent enveloped him. Squatting slightly, Derek reached back and scrubbed his ass clean of Parrish's cum, hands trembling and lip curled in disgust. Rinsing himself all over, he once again reached for Stiles' soap and began the process again. Derek had no idea how long he stood in the shower but he knew that despite the alarming shade of his skin and the surprising amount of blood that circled the drain, he still didn't feel clean. Wrapping a towel around his waist, he looked around the bathroom and finally noticed the small candles dotted around the room and the bath rub filled with water. The candles had long since burnt out and the bath water was cold to the touch. Stiles had done this....for him. Derek slumped to the floor and pulling his knees up, hung his head in his hands. 

He pictured Stiles' laughing face before images of last night flashed through his mind. Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! How had this happened? What had he done? What the fuck had he been thinking? He'd destroyed the one good thing in his life...fuck...what was he going to do without Stiles? How was he meant to get through the day? Desolation that he hadn't felt since the night he'd stood in front of his burning home, the scent of Kate lingering in the air, hit him.

Stiles had seen him...had watched as Parrish....Derek almost vomited again at the thought. The last year of their relationship flashed through his mind. Stiles had been so absent over the last year; disappearing for weeks at a time, refusing to tell anyone where he was going, returning home smelling of magic and pain with haunted eyes. Derek had tried to get Stiles to stop whatever he was doing but such discussions almost always ended in arguments, with Stiles eventually storming out, eyes flashing gold. Derek had been so lost over the past few months, had felt so far from Stiles. And all that time that he'd been feeling sorry for himself, all those times he had raged at Stiles when he returned home in pain, the whole time Stiles had been working to secure their future. To placate Derek's wolf. He hadn't known....God...he hadn't known! He'd felt abandoned and unimportant and he'd fucked up. Oh my god...Stiles is gone, he thought...he's gone, my mates gone. 

Derek closed his eyes, feeling empty and hopeless. He shuddered as he thought of a life without Stiles and wished, as he had a thousand times before, that his mother was still alive. Today, of all days, he wished for his mother as he sat on the cold, tiled floor and felt more alone than he'd ever felt before. 

*************************

"Derek? Oh my god....Derek?" Derek awoke and lifted his stiff body off the cold bathroom floor. His mouth was dry and his tongue felt like sandpaper. 

"Derek?..." Derek flinched as a small feminine hand held his shoulder. He looked up to see Cora's concerned face hovering above him. 

"C-cora..." he rasped as she crouched down and met his tired eyes. 

"Derek, what's wrong? Where's Stiles? " Derek broke and launched himself in to his sisters arm. Cora braced herself in surprise and hugged him tightly. 

"Derek? You're scaring me...what is it?" Derek refused to look at her and tucked his head in to her shoulder in shame. 

"It's Stiles...."

 

TBC......


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cora and Derek talk about what happened and in New Mexico, Nadeafah welcomes a long awaited guest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, another day, another chapter....seriously this pace is killing me but I can't seem to stop writing. Be warned this chapter contains Derek's first encounter with Parrish so....cue major aaangst. 
> 
> For all those who have read and liked this fic, thank you, and for those who didn't...oh well, you tried it and didn't like it but hey thanks for giving it a chance :-) 
> 
> As always, this work is not beta read and all mistakes are mine. Happy reading :-)

Derek smiled as Stiles pushed him against the bedroom wall and pressed close. "I love you Derek...you hear me? I love you" 

Stiles mouthed at his ear before trailing his lips down Derek's cheek to his mouth. Derek could feel the wet heat of his breath against his lips and leaned forward to kiss him. Stiles stopped him with a palm to his chest and Derek looked at him curiously, brow arched. Stiles touched his fingers to Derek's brow and smoothed the frown before caressing his cheek. 

"I love you Derek. Do you love me?" he asked, face tilted up and tawny eyes wide. 

Derek frowned again, pushed him back and spun him so that now, it was Stiles pushed up against the bedroom wall. Derek caged him in and nudged gently so that their eyes locked. Derek could see uncertainty in the Spark's eyes and it shocked him because surely the boy knew how much Derek loved him. How was it possible that the object of his affection had no idea how much he was adored? Derek growled and kissed Stiles deeply, hand cupping his chin tightly so as to keep him where he wanted him. 

Chest heaving with emotion, Derek softened the kiss and pulled back to lean his forehead to the brunettes. "I love you Stiles. You're....everything...understand? Everything" Derek said softly. Stiles collapsed against him suddenly and Derek pulled back in confusion as he felt a warm, sticky wetness seep between them. 

"Derek...why?...I loved you Derek...why?..." Stiles rasped. Derek watched in horror as blood poured from every orifice; Stiles' mouth, his nose, his eyes, and ears leaked bright red blood. Derek jerked back as Stiles fell to the floor, the blood pooling around him. 

"No, no, no, STILES!" Derek cried out as Stiles convulsed on the floor. Derek rushed to his side only to be thrown back with immense force. He jumped up snarling and turned around to face whoever had kept him from reaching Stiles. 

"You don't get to touch me ever again mutt." Derek's eyes widened in shock as he saw...Stiles. Derek looked around the room and saw Stiles, his Stiles, still bleeding and convulsing on the ground. Other Stiles followed his gaze and snorted. Derek watched this Other Stiles walked toward his Stiles with a malicious smile and eyes as dark as midnight. 

"Don't worry about him, he's almost dead." The Other Stiles kicked the convulsing body to its back with a booted foot before crouching down, curling his fingers tightly in the soft, brown hair and pulling callously. Thick, viscous blood painted Stiles face and his eyes rolled back so that only the whites of his eyes were visible. 

"See? Almost dead!"said the Other gleefully, releasing Stiles' head, letting it hit the ground with a wet crack. Standing up and stepping forward, he removed a rag from his pocket and slowly cleaned his hand, wiping away the blood before looking up at Derek. He smiled widely and Derek flinched as the dark eyes flashed. 

"I should thank you mutt. You did this. Thanks to you, that pathetic bastard will be dead soon enough. He always was a sorry excuse for a Spark. So, kudos mutt!" The Other Stiles clapped his hands together and tipped his head forward mockingly. 

"What? N-no, no...I love him...stop! What're you doing! You'll kill him!" Derek shouted, trying to move past the invisible force that kept him from Stiles. "STOP! YOU'RE FUCKING KILLING HIM!"

The laughter was sneering and full of contempt and rang in Derek's ears. "Oh you poor little dog. I'm not doing anything...." he leaned in close to Derek and chuckled. "Baby.... this is all you".

No! Stiles, Stiles, STILES! 

*********************

"Derek!" His eyes opened to see Cora wide eyed below him trying to keep his clawed hand from her throat. Derek stared at Cora for a minute, chest heaving and claws still pressed against her soft throat, before flinging himself back. Cora coughed and rubbed her throat before lifting herself off the bed. 

Derek watched from the bed as she stepped forward slowly, eyes clouded with concern, and reached to touch his shoulder. He wrenched himself away from her and shouted "No!"

"Derek...what th-"

"Wait Cora...just . Wait. I need a second. " His mind spun with images of a bloody, convulsing Stiles and he turned his head to look around the bedroom frantically. Breath steadying, Derek blinked away tears as he tried to shake off the last remnants of the nightmare that still clung to him like wet tar. 'It wasn't real, it wasn't real...no blood, he's ok,...' he muttered under his breath, fighting to stop the wolf from taking over again. Derek rubbed his face wearily and met Cora's eyes across the bed. 

"What time is it?" His voice was guttural and he felt like he'd been run over by a truck. Derek turned his head to see that the sky outside was a muted purple, which meant that it was either really late or really early. With no answer forthcoming, Derek turned back to see Cora slouched against the bedroom door, arms folded loosely across her body, eyeing him cautiously. 

"It's just gone 2, am that is" she finally answered. Derek sighed and slumped back against the headboard. He wondered where Stiles was and if he was safe, as pain shot through his chest and his triskelion burned on his back. 

"Derek, what happened?"

He closed his eyes and wondered how to answer the question. He'd obviously taken too long as he felt her sit beside him and nudge his arm. "Derek..." He kept his eyes firmly shut and pulled his legs up closely before resting his elbows on his knees and turning his head away from her to look out the windows. There was no way he'd be able to look Cora in the eye as he told her...he couldn't.

"Stiles came home last night. I...I didn't know and..." Derek clenched his fists and swallowed. "I...Parrish gave me a ride home from the station last night...Stiles, he saw Parrish..." he paused and considered what to say next. He had no idea he realised how to articulate how badly he'd fucked up, and looked blankly at Cora. 

"What? That's it? Did the 'little Spark that could' get pissed over Parrish driving you home? Possessive asshole! " she huffed, annoyed. Derek frowned, annoyed that Cora had jumped straight to blaming Stiles but he was hardly surprised. Despite being pack mates for years, not to mention Derek and Stiles' relationship, Cora had never quite taken to Stiles. Had never been as enamoured with him as the rest of the pack had. Derek had no idea why and when asked, Cora would simply say that she didn't like 'the brat' and shrug. Derek sighed and shook his head. 

"Cora, no, listen to me...it wasn't Sti-"

"For fuck sake Derek, it's always Stiles! Look at you! Have you looked in the mirror today?" She shrieked angrily. Derek could feel a painful pounding at his temple as his fangs dropped. 

"Cora, just list-" She jumped off the bed and began pacing around the bedroom in frustration. 

"No Derek! Not today, look at you! I can just imagine the hissy fit the little asshole threw. I mean Jesus, it's not like your mates or anything!" Derek snapped. Eyes flashing Alpha red, he launched off the bed with a loud roar, knocked Cora against the wall and pinned her with a clawed hand wrapped around her throat. He saw her eyes widen in confusion but it was the frightened whispered voice of his little sister calling 'Derek' that snapped him out of it. Derek forced his wolf to retreat and quickly released her. Derek watched her eyes flash yellow before she glared at him. 

"WHAT THE FUCK DEREK?! WHAT? STILES ACTS LIKE A LITTLE BITCH AND I'M THE ONE YOU GO ALPH-"

"I FUCKED PARRISH OK, CORA! STILES DID'NT DO ANYTHING! I FUCKED UP, ME; I'M THE ONE THAT LET A STRANGER INTO OUR HOME. I'M THE ONE THAT LET HIM FUCK ME! IT'S ME CORA! I'M THE FUCK UP. HE LOVED ME AND I LET FUCKING PARRISH FUCK ME! AND NOW HE'S GONE! HE'S GONE CORA, AND HE'S NEVER COMI-" Derek stopped abruptly; chest heaving, face streaked with tears, as he felt strong arms pull him into an embrace and clutch him tightly. 

"Ssshhh, Derek, enough." Cora rubbed her hands down his back comfortingly but her compassion just made him feel worse. He pulled away and turned his back to her.

"Don't...just...don't" he said in a hushed tone and walked over to the wardrobe to pull out a worn red hoodie. Shrugging it on, he turned his nose to the shoulder of the top and smiled with watery eyes as he smelled Stiles. He swallowed his tears and sat on the bed, exhausted. 

"We're mated Cora. Stiles...he...he told me he completed some ritual and now... we're mated." Lifting his heavy head, Derek looked at Cora, guilt and pain and grief etched into every line of his face. 

"Cora I can feel him, feel his pain....my wolf is going crazy without him...fuck, I'm going crazy without him...but...I...I don't know what to do. What's the right thing to do here, Cora? " Derek asked, desperate for his sister to provide him with a magic fix to this fucked up situation. The shock on Cora's face had faded and Derek saw her stare at him in pity. No, not pity, anything but that repulsive emotion. He needed her help, not her pity. 

"Don't look at me like that. Don't pity me Cora...help me, tell me what to do" He knew he sounded pathetic but he didn't care; he needed to see Stiles, he needed to explain...fuck he just needed Stiles. The guilt and shame ate away at him and he hung his head in defeat as Cora sat beside him shaking her head. 

"I don't know Derek. I'm sorry...I don't know." She wrapped an arm around his shoulder and laid her head in the crook of his neck. "You were so happy Der....how did this happen.....what went wrong? " she asked quietly. 

How to answer that question? Derek knew that the distance between them had grown gradually over the last year, until one day he looked up and saw what he had believed to be a hair line crack, was actually a wide, gaping canyon. Derek remembered the first time he'd betrayed Stiles and wondered if he should have felt the ground crumbling beneath his feet then. Each time Stiles left without an explanation, each time Stiles stormed out; leaving him confused and alone, each time Stiles had come home smelling of pain and flinching from Derek's touch, Derek had felt the tremors of the impending disaster. He'd ignored them because he loved Stiles but it had cost him, cost them. Derek remembered the first time he'd let the tremors overwhelm him and shuddered in revulsion. 

**********************

2 Months Ago: 

 

Derek frowned as the call went straight to voice mail for the fourth time. 

"Hey, it's Stiles, I'm off saving the world so leave a message and I'll get back to you once I've put away my cape. BEEP"

Derek rolled his eyes, as he always did when he heard the ridiculous message. "Hey, it's me again. I wanted to know if you'd be back soon? ....its the anniversary on Friday and...I miss you Stiles. Call me back whenever you get this." Derek paused before adding "I love you."  
Terminating the call, Derek turned back to his desk and was met with the Sheriff's smiling face. 

"How's Stiles?" Derek winced and averted his gaze. 

"He didn't pick up, I left a message."

"Again? I mean, I'm sure he's just busy son. I'll give him a call later." He nodded his head in agreement as he felt the Sheriff pat his shoulder gently. Derek busied himself with a file as he heard the Sheriff mutter 'stupid kid' before walking back into his office. Every time they discussed Stiles these days, the Sheriff always ended up annoyed and concerned, and Derek had no idea how to rectify the situation. Derek sighed and got back to work. 

3 hours later, he bade the Sheriff good night, switched off his computer and collected his things before making his way to his car. The anniversary of the fire was on Friday and he prayed that Stiles would be back by then. He'd been gone for over 3 weeks this time and Derek frowned as he remembered the shouting match they'd had the night before he left. Derek didn't know what was going on with Stiles but that night, when Stiles groaned in pain as Derek held him, had been the last straw. Derek had growled and snapped at Stiles demanding to know what the hell had been going on and Stiles had retreated and shrugged him off. It was the quiet passivity that made him the angriest. His Stiles was neither quiet nor passive but lately, every time they fought, Derek's rage was met with silence and forced to calm by wandering hands. Derek hated it; he wanted his loud mouth, ballsy, argumentative, take no shit Stiles, not this passive, quiet, fatigued Stiles. Derek tightened his hands on the wheel and threw his phone in the back seat when he saw that Stiles had yet to return his call. The tires of the camaro screeched as he pulled out of the parking lot. Derek was exhausted and he needed a fucking drink.

A few hours later and Derek felt much, much better as he tossed back the last of his wolfsbane infused whisky and burped. Slapping his hand around the coffee table, he yellled in triumph as he located his phone. He held it up close for a moment before throwing it back on the table in anger. Still no call or message! Well, fuck him! Fuck Stiles and his secret....secrets. Fuck him! Derek refused to be that guy; that needy, pathetic loser forever running after their boyfriends or girlfriends like little bitches. He'd done that once before and it had cost him his family. He laughed morbidly and pulled off his shirt. Fuck it was hot, so hot, he thought as he pulled off his sweats too. Aahhh, much better. Now all Derek needed was ice and he could start on the wolfsbane infused scotch. Stumbling across the loft, he jumped when he heard a knock at the door. Who the hell was that? Derek considered ignoring it but whoever the fuck it was, was tenacious. 

He was surprised when he saw his partner at the door, fist held up as though to knock again. Parrish's eyes darkened and his gaze slowly traversed Derek's body. Derek frowned. 

"Whaddya want J?" He slurred out. 

Smirking, Parrish pushed into the loft and crossed his arms. "Forget something D?" Derek's alcohol addled mind wasn't functioning and he grunted in response. Parrish rolled his eyes and held up Derek's badge and BHSD ID. 

"You know how hot the Sheriff is on security genius, so stop forgetting your shit at the station." Parrish stepped into Derek's space and pushed the badge and ID at his bare chest. The alcohol played havoc with his balance as Parrish pushed against him and Derek grabbed at Parrish's biceps to steady himself. 

The badge and ID were cold against his chest....his bare chest....shit! Derek remembered pulling off his shirt 5 minutes ago and flushed as he recalled that he hadn't been wearing underwear. A fact he'd forgotten when he'd pulled off his sweats earlier. Fuck! He was naked! No wonder Parrish had looked at him the way he had when he opened the door. This close, Derek could smell Parrish's arousal and he felt his body react and push forward slightly. 

Since they'd first been partnered 9 months ago, Derek had felt Parrish's eyes on him constantly. The thick scent of his arousal had often caused Derek to flush involuntarily in embarrassment and his heated gaze had not gone unnoticed by Stiles. Yet another fucking thing they argued about, he thought. Derek tried to clear his mind of the alcohol induced fog that surrounded it but froze as he heard Parrish moan quietly...fuck, so quietly. It had been so long since Derek had felt this desired, so long since somebody had arched into him desperately instead of recoiling and pulling away. Derek's wolf whined as he felt Parrish's hands trailing down his abdominals. Fuck...it had been so long. 

"D...I want you, wanted you for months...fuck D...please." Derek closed his eyes and tried to reign in his wolf, who whined at the feeling of a hot, needy body pressed against him. "D..." Parrish kissed his neck and Derek gave in. 

The next 5 minutes passed in a blur of hands and mouths and tongues and Derek barely remembered any of it. Afterwards, he pulled away and stumbled up the stairs to his bedroom where he collapsed and promptly fell asleep. 

Waking up the next morning had been painful in more ways than one. Derek called in sick and stayed in bed cradling Stiles' pillow. Flashes of the previous night came to him and he shuddered as he remembered the tight heat of Parrish's mouth. What the fuck had he done? Stiles, he needed to talk to Stiles and explain....everything would be fine once he spoke to Stiles. Derek swiped to make the call but growled as he got Stiles' voicemail again. Fuck! Where was he? 

Derek checked the time and saw that it had just gone 3 pm as he rubbed his tired eyes. Tomorrow was Friday and he was certain that Stiles would be back by then; they'd always spent the anniversary together, even before their relationship...Stiles would come back for him, he knew it. He would tell Stiles what he'd done, pour out all the pain he'd tucked away all these months, and beg for his forgiveness. They'd work it out...they had to, they were Stiles and Derek.

Derek shut the blinds and sat in bed, rocking back and forward and running his hand through his hair nervously. 

As the sun rose on Friday morning, Derek dragged his exhausted sleep deprived ass out of bed and stood under the spray of the shower until the water ran cold. He then dressed, made some coffee, and waited, phone grasped tightly in his hand. Derek watched the sun dim as it was eclipsed by grey clouds that later pelted the windows with rain. He watched as the rain stopped, the sun set and the day drew to a close. He sat, body unnaturally still and knuckles white from where the phone was still clutched tightly in the palm of his hand, and waited. 

By Saturday night, Derek felt detached and impassive. Stiles finally turned up on Monday afternoon with a bruised face and a forced smile. When Derek tried to hug him, he stepped back and said he was still 'tender' but offered no other explanation. He caressed Derek's cheek and kissed him softly before handing Derek a single peach lily; his mother's favourite. Stiles apologised many times over the next few days, in many inventive, Stilesque ways and Derek finally told him to stop. 

"We're fine Stiles." The lie almost choked him but Stiles seemed relieved and kissed him deeply. 

"I love you...you hear me? I love you Derek." Derek nodded and kissed him back. He spent the next week avoiding Parrish as Stiles consumed his every waking moment. The next time Stiles left, Derek switched off his phone and busied himself with pack activities. 

That was the first betrayal. It had also been the first time Derek felt the ground beneath him shift. 

*************************

"Derek?" Derek blinked and turned to see Cora staring at him worridly. 

"Der, what happened?" She asked. Derek gazed back at his little sister and smiled in resignation. 

"I ignored the tremors Cora.... and yesterday the earthquake destroyed my world."

*************************

The Shaman pulled up to the large, dimly lit house and gracefully exited his vehicle. The day had been warm and despite the sun having set some hours ago, the night air was still thick and wet with heat. As he walked up to the darkly stained wooden door, he paused suddenly and felt his magic ignite. 

The Shaman sensed powerful magic permeating the air around the house and breathed deeply before focusing his magic. His magic connected to the power around him and he baulked in horror before being thrown 10 feet into the air. The Shaman landed with a grunt but recovered quickly and strode toward the door while muttering powerful incantations. 

Before he could knock, the door was wrenched open by Nadeafah, who stood pale and tired in the foyer of her home. 

"Is it him?" He asked, foregoing any and all formalities. She sighed and nodded. 

"I've been keeping him unconscious by force, but Rees..." he arched his brow at the nickname she hadn't used in decades. "I'm almost tapped out. He's fighting me and I don't know how much longer I can keep him under."

Idrees stepped into the house and closed the door before glancing up the staircase. He hadn't felt power like this in a long, long time. 

"Rees, he's getting stronger....what are we going to do?" She asked, hands trembling as they wrapped around her svelte frame. Idrees sighed and fished the cell from his pocket. 

"Mikael? It's Idrees. Convene the Council, we have something that needs to be dealt with immediately."

 

TBC........


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Stiles finally wakes up, he's angry and no one is prepared for what happens next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Violence ahead people, take cover. Also angst and pain so maybe queue up a nice fluffy fic as a 'pick me up' for later. 
> 
> I'm so tired it's not even funny so apologies for any mistakes. As always, thank you for sticking with me and happy reading :-)

Nadeafah walked over to the bar as Rees finished his conversation with Mikael. Hours earlier when she'd called Rees, she'd naively thought that they could handle this together, without the interference of the Council, but as the hours had dragged on and her magic had waned, she'd let go of that illusion. 

She splashed some vodka into a tumbler but decided 'fuck it' and just drank straight from the bottle. Cradling the bottle, she walked over to the big, deliciously comfortable armchair and folded her small body into it, before taking another sip from of the vodka. 

"Really Nadeafah, is that necessary?" Nadeafah sat up and glared at the Shaman as he sat across from her. Rees leaned back into the couch and crossed his long legs at the ankles before unbuttoning the top button of his crisp blue shirt. Nadeafah examined him and mused that in the century or so she'd known him, he'd changed little physically. His 6 ft 5 " frame was still lean to the point of skeletal, his midnight dark skin was still smooth and unlined, his cheek bones still protruded sharply in his gaunt face, and his eyes....his eyes still burned bright with intellect. Yes, little had changed for him, except now he wore expensive suits and designer shoes instead of richly embellished robes and simple loafers. She looked down at her own simple clothing and once again sneered at the pretentiousness of the Council members. For so few to be so powerful, she supposed it wasn't surprising that they'd drifted so far from their humanity. Now they simply emulated the humans, superficially only of course; beneath the slick exteriors beat the cold hearts of arrogant men drunk on power . 

"Don't Rees! I'm not one of your lackeys" she spat. He frowned, confused at the hostility in her tone.  
"Of course Nadeafah, apologies. You must be tired, why not rest until Mikael joins us? I will monitor the boy". Nadeafah suppressed her rage at the patronising tone and ignored his suggestion. 

"Why is Mikael coming here?" She asked. Why couldn't Rees simply meet with the Council at the enclave?  
Rees appeared surprised at the question. 

"To help me with the boy of course. Nadeafah, please, you look exhausted, you need rest." Nadeafah was confused. 

"Help? What do you mean help?" Nadeafah felt a flutter of fear and placed the bottle of vodka on the floor by her feet. She suspected she was going to need a clear head for the shit storm she saw looming on the horizon. 

"Why Nadeafah! We're taking the boy to the enclave, where else will he go? Can you not feel his power? It is....immense, but also on the verge of turning. The Council will not let that happen. He must be contained" Nadeafah stared open mouthed at Rees' calm if slightly bemused expression. He'd lost his mind, that was the only explanation. To rip Genim from all that defined him as a human and surround him with Shamans was... insanity. Especially now, when his magic teetered on the edge of darkness. 

"Rees...he'll lose himself...he's fighting right now, valiantly, but if you take him he-"

"Nadeafah, he has already lost himself. Can you not sense it?" Idrees watched as she shook her head and opened her mouth, no doubt, to defend the boy. He held up his large hand and uncrossing his ankles, leaned forward and assumed a sympathetic expression.

"Nadeafah, the decision has been made. The boy will come with us, you have no say in this matter. Trust me, he'll be safe...he needs the Council's guidance. Now, I insist Nadeafah, you must rest." His dismissal held a note of finality. She stared at his faux sympathetic expression as her mind whirled. They were going to take Genim; rip him from his family, his pack and yes his mate, whom Nadeafah sensed was still dear to the Spark, despite the betrayal he'd suffered. Nadeafah of all people knew that love didn't just disappear, no matter the injuries inflicted by those we loved. How Rees was even considering such a step was beyond her; she had known him to be a difficult man but to rob the boy of consent was an egregious abuse of the Council's power. 

"Rees, you must understand the fragility of Genim's condition right now. To try to take him by force....you don't have all the facts..." Nadeafah paused as she remembered Genim's eyes turn coal black. "Ask the boy. Seek his consent, please Rees, his pow-"

"Stop Nadeafah. I have indulged you long enough. The Council does not seek permission in matters of magic. He is a Spark, a powerful one I grant you but a Spark nonetheless and the Council will decide his future. He is young and unstable, the enclave will be the best place for him. Remember your place Nadeafah and do no-" the Shaman was interrupted by a loud scraping sound emanating from the ceiling. 

Nadeafah's eyes met Rees' and widened in fear. "Genim?...."

"It cannot be... I've been casting since I arrived...it's not possible..." As a loud cracking sound was heard overhead, Rees appeared less and less sure of himself. "Nadeafah...is there anyone else in the house? "  
The question conveyed the extent of the Shaman's apprehension and Nadeafah looked at him and shook her head. 

The sheer enormity of the power that pulsed through the house was surpassed only by the hatred and fury she could sense. As she and Rees sat frozen, listening to the loud bangs and thuds coming from the room at the top of the stairs, Nadeafah closed her eyes and summoned every ounce of power she had left. At the sudden silence, she opened her eyes. 

Genim stood at the foot of the stairs facing the front door. He stood motionless and time seemed to slow as she watched him. Genim's blue shirt was crumpled and his sweats rode low on his hips to reveal a sliver of pale skin. At first, Nadeafah had no idea where the soft humming was coming from but quickly realised that the sound emanated from the pale boy at the foot of the stairs. She didn't recognise the tune but shivered nonetheless. 

Nadeafah flinched as he ceased humming, jerked his head in her direction suddenly and smiled. She saw Rees struggling against an invisible hold on the couch and watched as his eyes filled with an emotion she had never seen in his eyes before. Fear. 

The soft slapping of Genim's feet on the tiled floor got louder and louder until his footsteps came to a halt beside her. Nadeafah's gaze was fixed on the struggling Shaman but she could see Genim's dark sneakers in her peripheral vision. It had been a long time since she'd been fully human but the terror that she felt with Genim's dark presence at her back, reminded her of her mortality. Nadeafah slowly rose from her seat and turned to face the boy who'd begged her for help in a broken voice in the dark hours before sunrise. Her body shook and she felt despair at the darkness she felt from the boy behind her. She'd failed him and her failure would cost this boy so much. 

Nadeafah gasped as she met the boy's eyes. The blackness slowly seeped into the whites of his eyes and then there was nothing but darkness. His eyes didn't shine nor did they reflect any light; they became two deep, dark, empty caverns in which Nadeafah saw only destruction. 

Eery, soulless smile still fixed in place, he cupped her cheek and leaned down as he tilted her head back to look at her properly. He remained fixed on her for a moment before focusing over her shoulder. No...

Crack. Nadeafah heard Rees' struggling cease. Oh god...no...Rees. Tears filled her eyes as the boy's gaze alighted on her once again. He pulled her to him harshly and curled his ice cold hands around her skull, digging the nails into her skin. 

"Aww...poor Rees.... apologies for the mess..." he looked over her shoulder and chuckled "but I have a strong dislike for people who try to control me. Besides, someone needed to wipe that smug smile off the bastard's face." He laughed and tilted his head before saying sarcastically "well, he sure ain't smiling anymore."

Nadeafah choked back tears and fought to control her trembling body. Oh god...how?...Rees was amongst the oldest of the Council. How had this pale, damaged boy managed to snuff out the life of one of the most powerful Shamans walking the earth, with nothing more than a glance? 

She cried out in pain as the hand holding her skull tightened. Genim lifted her off her feet, hand clenched tightly around her head, until her gaze was level with his. 

"You kept me here by force Shaman...kept me locked up in my head for hours and hours and hours..." Nadeafah screamed as she felt his nails pierce the skin on her head. 

"And all that time, you know what I did Shaman? I dreamt of ways to hurt you...fantasised about ripping this pretty. Little. Head. Clean. Off..." she saw black spots dot across her vision and slapped uselessly at his hand. Nadeafah cried again as he released her throbbing skull and threw her across the room. Blood dripped into her eyes as she tried to drag her aching body across the floor. 

"Ah, ah, ah little lady" he wagged his finger mockingly and walked over to her before crouching down. "You're not going anywhere. Relax Nads" the teasing tone made her shudder "I'm not gonna hurt you. I need you alive. Wanna know why? 'Cause you're going to deliver a message to the Council on my behalf..." he paused and frowned, index finger gently tapping his lips. 

"I think deliver may be the wrong word red....apologises, what I meant to say was, you will BE my message to the Council" Nadeafah whimpered as the black eyed monster closed in.

***********************

Stiles wiped his hands in distaste as he stepped out of the house and located his keys. Blood really did get everywhere. He paused before starting the jeep and considered changing his clothes; it would hardly do to meet his mate in this condition. On the other hand, he would just be getting dirty again once he got back home. He weighed the options and pulled on a black jumper he found in the back seat. Stiles checked his reflection in the rear view mirror and jokingly winked at himself. Smoothing his hair down, he took another quick look and smiled, satisfied. There, perfectly presentable....after all, it wouldn't be prudent to scare the locals, he thought, as he wiped away a smudge of blood below his eye. 

Stiles pressed his foot to the gas, pulled out of the driveway , and pushed the jeep as fast as the old guzzler could go. His body hummed in anticipation. He couldn't wait to see his mate. 

Ready or not, Derek, here I come. 

***********************

Derek pulled the sheet up over Cora's shoulders as she snored softly in his bed, and closed the bedroom door gently behind him. It had been a long night for both of them and he was thankful that atleast one of them would get some sleep tonight. He rubbed his tired eyes and padded into the kitchen to grab a fresh cup of coffee before sagging on to the couch. He stared at the shattered photo frame lying on the coffee table and quietly sipped his coffee. 

Derek didn't even remember dropping the frame after Parrish called, but Stiles' smiling face overlaid with a patina of cracked and shattered glass was oddly apropos, considering the events of the previous evening. Parrish had called twice after the initial, vomit inducing call, much to his annoyance. After the second call, he'd ripped out the phone wires and thrown the telephone unit into the garbage. He couldn't deal with Parrish right now and prayed that the idiot didn't turn up at the loft.

Derek sighed, closed his eyes, and tried to ignore the burning ache at his back. The pain had grown steadily worse since Stiles had left and now Derek's triskelion burned; the heat stinging like thousands of hot needles piercing his skin simultaneously. He grunted in pain and sat forward on the couch palming his scruffy face. The loft around him was dark and the silence of the early morning was uncomfortable; it made the tortured screaming of his wolf all the more deafening. With surprisingly steady hands he reached for the picture frame and gently lifted the photograph from beneath the shattered glass. Derek stared in desolation at Stiles' smiling face.

"I'm sorry baby...I'm so sorry...."

**********************

Stiles watched in disgust as the wolf ran his fingers over the photograph with a penitent expression and whispered empty apologies into the dark silence of the loft. 

Shards of glass still decorated the floor and he noticed that the wolf had yet to replace the light bulbs...hmmm, well, he guessed he'd have to provide the lighting. What would be the point of this entire exercise if he couldn't stare into the wolf's eyes as he ripped him apart? 

"Come back to me...please Stiles...come back..." 

The wolf whimpered pathetically and Stiles reveled in the pain he felt pouring from the broken man in front of him. He stepped out of the shadows and clicked his fingers, illuminating the loft. 

"Ask and you shall receive. Did you miss me mutt?" 

*********************

The sound of his mate's voice broke his control. Derek's wolf tore free and growled menacingly when it realised he couldn't scent the boy. His vision tunneled to the lithe body in front of him and he leapt forward, determined to mark him.

"MINE!"

**********************

Stiles curled his lip in contempt as the wolf charged toward him, eyes blood red and mouth crowded with razor sharp fangs. He stepped forward and flung the wolf into the coffee table before walking over and pressing a foot to the wolf's throat. Leaning his upper body on his raised knee, he leaned forward and met the wolf's Alpha red gaze. 

"Let me make this clear mutt. I. Do. Not. Belong. To. You. Grunt if you understand" at this he pushed his foot harder into the soft throat beneath him and heard the wolf grunt in pain. "There's a good boy."

Stiles lifted his foot and kicked the wolf's face with such force that the wolf rolled to his stomach. He felt his magic charge through his body and kicked the wolf's abdomen again and again until he heard the wet splatter of liquid hit the floor near the wolf's face. Tilting his head, Stiles saw that the wolf was coughing up blood and watched as the thick liquid painted the floor a deep crimson. 

Stiles watched the wolf gasp for air and writhe in pain, and clenched his fists in rage . The sound of Derek's stilted breathing conjured images of his blissed out face and panting mouth as Parrish knelt at his feet. Stiles shook his head and tried to block the images from his mind, but the harder he tried, the more vivid the images became. A background chorus of Derek's voice breathlessly saying 'fuck me, fuck me, fuck me' rang in his ears as images of Derek, bent over the couch, writhing against the door, gagging on Parrish's cock, flashed before his eyes. 

Pain ripped through his chest and he kicked the wolf furiously. "Get. Up." He said through gritted teeth. He wanted the wolf to fight; wanted the satisfaction of knocking his ass to the ground again and again while he uselessly clawed at him, wanted to feel the yield of his flesh as he tore through him...Stiles' fists sparked with magic and the windows of the loft shattered. 

Stiles barely heard him the first time he spoke as glass rained down upon them, making soft tinkling sounds as the shards hit the floor. The second time, the determined "No" echoed thunderously through the loft. Derek flipped to his back and slowly lifted his head to face Stiles. Blood dripped from his face on to his shirt and he sat clutching his midsection; clearly still in pain.

Stiles narrowed his gaze and repeated the command. 

*********************

Hopelessness overwhelmed Derek as he watched his broken boy narrow his gaze. The warm amber eyes he'd always loved were nowhere to be seen; instead, his mate looked at him with soulless black eyes, contempt radiating from ever pore of his body. Derek choked back tears...good god...what had he done?

**********************

"Get Up. Now." Stiles' voice was filled with menace but Derek simply stared up at him, devastation marring his pale face. 

"No Stiles. I'm not doing this..." Derek's shoulders hunched in misery before green eyes fixed on his. "Not with you..." 

The fury stabbed at him like a hot poker over and over and over again. His heart raced and his body shuddered before everything stopped. The world around him muted and he closed his eyes.

**********************

Derek saw Stiles freeze and close his eyes. For a second; a short hopeful second, he thought that he'd got through to Stiles and his eyes watered with gratitude. 

But when Stiles' eyes snapped open a moment later, Derek felt all of the blood drain from his face. 

**********************

Black, empty eyes flashed blood red as the Spark lifted his hand and smiled at the wolf. 

"You wanna fucking bet?" Stiles whispered before meeting the wolf's wide eyed gaze.

***********************

"Sheriff?" John Stilinski frowned as he strained to hear the voice on the other end of the line. 

"Cora? Where are you? I can barely hear you." John heard a muffled cry and gripped the phone tightly before motioning to Parrish in the main office. 

"Cora? Come on, tell me where you are honey." Parrish stepped in to the office and frowned as he saw the Sheriff's worried face. "Cora, I'm here, come on, tell me where you are." 

John motioned for Parrish to follow him and grabbed the keys to his car, before exiting the station. 

"Oh god...Sheriff...Derek...he's gonna kill him..." Cora sounded terrified and John felt his stomach clench. If the wolves were terrified, then the shit had really hit the fan. He and Parrish got into the squad car and Parrish started the engine before looking to John for direction.

John put on his best 'parent' voice and told Cora to calm down. When the sobbing continued, John gritted his teeth and shouted "Cora! Enough! Where are you?"

"The loft...hurry..." she choked out, no longer sobbing, before terminating the call. Shit! Derek! 

"Where to Sheriff? " Parrish asked curiously. 

"The loft. It's Derek." 

 

TBC....


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles' anger leads him down a dark path. The Sherriff and Parrish arrive finally arrive at the loft and are shocked by what they see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another angst heavy chapter with some pretty serious violence so please be warned. The calm is on the horizon, we just have to get through the storm. 
> 
> So, happy reading...or you know, not so happy reading atm..yikes! But anyway, thanks for reading and all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> Not beta read.

Derek hit the ground hard and almost screamed in pain when he felt his shoulder dislocate. He groaned through gritted teeth and pressed his temple to the stone floor as waves of pain radiated throughout his body. His wolf raged at him but he fought its control, refusing to allow it to dominate him. Derek heard sneakers squeak against the stone floor and prepared himself for another blow. 

"GET UP" Derek wiped the blood from his eyes and turned back to see Stiles cracking his torn, bloody knuckles. His eyes flashed a deep dark scarlet as Derek shook his head, before returning to their unnatural black emptiness. Stiles clenched his fists as thunder cracked overhead and rain began pouring into the loft through the broken windows. 

Derek felt his hair dampen as ice cold water rained down on him. He shivered and looked across the loft to check on Cora. Her body lay crumpled by the back wall; she was knocked out but he could hear the steady beating of her heart. She should have stayed in the bedroom, he thought, as his head pounded. Derek shuddered as he recalled Stiles, smiling widely, before he'd turned around calmly and threw a charging Cora against the back wall. He'd heard the thud of her body fall to the ground and remembered screaming her name before being kicked and told to 'stop his blubbering'. "The little bitch is fine" he remembered Stiles saying before he thankfully, mercifully turned his back on her. 

Derek was drawn from the memory as a hand closed around his collar and yanked him to his feet. Stiles stood before him, face inches away, lip curled and teeth bared. Derek felt a gust of cold wind hit his damp body and shivered as Stiles tightened his hold and flashed his eyes. 

"Fight back you piece of shit." No, Derek couldn't...wouldn't do it. He refused to play this game with Stiles. Derek was exhausted and every time he looked at Stiles' dark, empty eyes, he broke a little more. What had he done? He mourned the loss of the happy, caring, funny Stiles he'd known, and realised, with a heavy heart, that he'd irreparably damaged those parts of the boy. Oh god...Stiles....fuck, I'm so sorry baby, I'm so sorry...

Sharp fingers dug into the meat of his cheek as his face was twisted to a painful angle. Derek struggled against the powerful hold; hand uselessly pulling at Stiles' curled fingers and choked out 'No' as felt Stiles' nails dig painfully into his cheek. He heard Stiles practically roar in anger before he was thrown across the room again. 

"GET THE FUCK UP" Stiles bellowed, his voice unnaturally deep. Derek coughed and spat another mouthful of blood out as he shook his head and in a firm voice said 'No' again. Stiles screamed in rage and Derek heard the storm outside worsen as bolts of lightening joined the thunder and rain. 

Derek's face turned sharply as Stiles' foot hit his cheek. His heart began racing and he felt his chest constrict painfully. Stiles looked down at him and Derek saw lips lips move silently. It was the shattering of the bones in his leg that finally got him to scream.   
"A little trick I picked up from a friend." Stiles watched him keenly for a few quiet minutes before speaking. "I've repressed your healing abilities... so this?" Derek's eyes screwed shut and he screamed hoarsely as Stiles pressed a foot to his thigh and forced his weight onto the broken bone. "This is gonna hurt like a bitch for a while." Stiles ground his foot down and Derek almost passed 

"If you promise to do as I ask, like a good little boy, then I'll stop.... otherwise....well..." The foot moved to his ankle and ground down in a twisting motion. Derek felt his body spasm in pain and his wolf clawed at him desperately. He clenched his jaw and lifted his head slightly to meet Stiles' dark eyes. 

"No" Stiles shuddered as though in pain at the denial of his request and tilted his head back to stare at the ceiling. When his body finally stilled, he slowly lowered his head and locked on to Derek as a loud crack of thunder echoed through the loft. 

"GET . UP. DEREK" it was the first time Stiles had called him by name. Derek closed his eyes; the sound of his mate calling his name, even in anger, after everything....it broke through the last of his defences and Derek's chest heaved with emotion and his eyes filled with tears.

"Stiles....I'm sorry....I love you..." he whispered, voice filled with grief and guilt and shame. Stiles shook his head in disgust, clenched his fists once more, and told Derek to shut up. Derek felt the bones in his arms shatter, but he barely felt the pain.

"Stiles, I'm s-sorry. I love you" he cried, face wet with tears. The air crackled with magic as he felt his ribs crack one by one. 

"Get up Derek" His pelvis collapsed next, and Derek grunted in pain but refused to look away from Stiles' trembling body.

"I'm so sorry. I love you." Stiles shook his head furiously and his eyes flashed dangerously. 

"Get. Up." The whispered command was no less threatening but Derek didn't stop.

"I love you Stiles. I'm so, ..... so sorry. I love you so much....I love you....I...I love you...." Derek's breathing became shallow, his head felt heavy and he fought to keep concious. 

"I love you Stiles....I love you..." 

"SHUT THE FUCK UP....FUCK....JUST SHUT UP!!!" Derek saw Stiles' eyes flash from black to amber and back again, and despite the pain, he pulled himself up to his knees and sat back. Stiles turned away from him and clutched his head. 

"Stiles, I love you...please...look at me...I love you.." Stiles turned back to him with amber eyes overflowing with tears and a terrified, confused expression. 

"Dere-" Before Stiles could finish uttering his name, the loft door was wrenched open and Parrish strode in, gun drawn. The sheriff followed, but stopped in shock as he surveyed the scene before him. The stunned silence was marred only by the patter of rain as it hit the stone floor. The Sheriff slowly turned to Stiles in stunned confusion. "Stiles?......" The Spark paid no attention, fixed as his eyes were, on the young deputy.

Derek saw Parrish finally spot him and inhale sharply before lowering the gun and rushing forward. He dropped to his knees and laid one hand on Derek's shoulder, while wiping the blood from his mouth with the other. Derek flinched and threw Parrish's hands off of his body but fell forward onto his hands as pain rippled through him.

Too weak to move, Derek watched in horror as Parrish heaved his broken, bloody body up to his uniformed chest and embraced him. His wolf howled and snarled at him to rip this pretender to shreds, but his body was so weak with his healing abilities having been repressed, that he could only shake his head over and over again as Parrish's embrace tightened. No....no...he couldn't let this happen...couldn't let Stiles see this. Derek summoned every last ounce of strength he had left and pushed out of Parrish's embrace. 

"Derek?! What the fuck happened?!? Oh my god...Derek, look at me! D? D, I'm here...fuck...so much blood..." Derek grimaced as he felt Parrish lean over him and cup his face. He struggled to get up but Parrish merely took his struggling to mean he was in pain and gently pushed him back to the ground before leaning im close. 

"Don't D...god...you need help...I'm here D...sshh" Parrish quieted his soft "please...no" with a finger to his lips and in a trembling voice said "ssshh...you're gonna be ok D.."

Time stood still and the world around him faded away as he watched Parrish lean down and press a soft kiss to his broken, cracked lips. 

***********************

John Stilinski had been with the Sheriff's department for over 25 years and very little shocked anymore; hell, he lived in Beacon Hills, where a vicious attack by a bunch of pixies was just another Tuesday. But the scene playing out in front of him in the loft...shocked him to the core, not least because he never saw it coming. He'd watched in confusion then mounting horror as Parrish had run across to Derek and held him close with concerned eyes and comforting hands. Turning his head to the right, he saw his son standing motionless before his body suddenly stiffened. Sweeping his gaze back to his two deputies, he recoiled in disbelief and horror as Parrish gently placed a kiss on Derek's lips. What the hell was happening? Derek loved his son....what the hell was going on? John stood frozen by the door for a moment before fixing his eyes on Stiles. The boy looked lost and his heart broke for his son; the depth of the betrayal by someone his son loved so completely, would ruin him. 

His grip on his gun tightened as anger flooded him. John stepped toward his rigid son but stopped as he saw Parrish stand up and turn toward Stiles, anger etched in every line of his face. 

"You fucking animal! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?!?" Parrish's angry admonition reverberated through the loft. He had never been a violent man, but in this moment, having born witness to his son's decimation at the hands of the two men...dear god...men he'd treated like sons, John Stilinski would have happily beat the shit out of the both of them. 

"GET OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW PARR-" he paused abruptly, mid-sentence, at Stiles' raised hand. He watched his son turn slowly toward him and stumbled back in shock as he saw black, empty eyes flash blood red. Stiles smiled disturbingly as he spoke. 

"Stiles?..."

"Don't worry dad, I got this handled."

***********************

The cool air filtering through the broken windows kissed his face as he returned his gaze to the angry deputy. When Parrish had first burst through the loft door and run over to Derek, Stiles had felt grief sweep through him and he'd stood frozen, watching the good Deputy's ministrations. It wasn't until Parrish kissed his mate that the red hot fury returned to him. His magic surged within him as he watched the scene play out in shades of black and grey. His fingers itched to sink in to the deputy's pretty blue eyes and his hands trembled in excitement at the thought of slicing those pretty lips clean off. 

Stiles had never felt as powerful or as connected to his magic and felt the air ripple around him with the magnitude of his power. His magic and his rage curled around one another like lovers after a long absence and suddenly....Stiles felt calm. The boiling rage muted and his mind focused with laser precision on the the two darling lovers before him. The deputy shrieked at him like a little bitch and he heard his father angrily respond. He stopped his father from telling Parrish to get out and told him that he could deal with the little bastard himself. The shock on the Sheriff's face had made him chuckle....god, his father really needed to shut up and chill out. When he turned back, Parrish's paling face and trembling body felt like a soothing balm to his broken soul.

Stiles stepped toward the good deputy and cooed at him sardonically.

"Awww, Derek, I can see why you fucked him; your boyfriend's downright adorable!" Stiles saw Derek push his upper body off the ground with a pained groan and shake his head furiously. 

"Stiles, no, please...its nothing like that! Please Sti-" His bitter laugh rang through the loft. 

"Right, of course Derek. I have to say though.....it sure looked like that when he had you pushed up against that door and shoved his cock into your ass." Derek winced and Stiles laughed once more. 

"Oh come on darling; you loved it. Tell me; how long have you two been fucking?" Stiles asked with an amused smirk. "Was it always him fucking you or did you switch?" Stiles smiled serenely at Derek's devastated face. "Aww no fair Alpha....come on, I know how much you like to sink your cock into another man's tight, wet, heat....I bet you loved mounting this bitch and just making him take it....just like an animal right?" He spoke softly but the tone was mocking and acidic. 

"Stop Stiles...plea-" Stiles cut off Derek's pathetic whimpering and spoke with faux wide eyed innocence. 

"Why hunny? Don't be shy...come on, tell your mate all about your little trysts...I'm all ears" 

"Stiles, son...." he turned at his father's troubled voice and flashed his eyes. "Do not interrupt me again." The pained shock on his father's face was priceless. 

"So, where was I? Oh rig-"

"Stop. Can't you see what you're doing to him? Leave him alone. " Parrish stood shielding Derek with a grim, determined expression. His father and Parrish had been made aware of the supernatural element in Beacon Hills years ago but, nonetheless, Stiles had to hand it to the little asshole; he had balls. 

"We fell in love, it happens..." Stiles watched him sigh and run his hand through his cropped hair. "I'm sorry Stiles, truly, but this isn't the way to deal with this. Look at him." Stiles followed Parrish's gaze to see Derek lying unconscious and bloody on the floor.   
"Enough Stiles."

Stiles blinked at the deputy owlishly for a moment. "Leave him alone? ...." he parroted softly. Stiles closed his eyes and saw the word 'LOVE' flash before his eyes over and over again.

Stiles snapped his eyes open and stared at Parrish as he slowly stepped forward. "Enough? You don't get to tell me when it's enough. I tell YOU when it's enough...." Stopping inches away from him, Stiles gripped the shaking deputy's chin and yanked him forward, until barely a sliver of light could pass between them. 

Stiles turned Parrish's head harshly and whispered quietly into his ear. "And Parrish? It's not enough." 

He pushed Parrish away and with a wave of his hand, Parrish collapsed to the floor beside Derek. His body convulsed and Stiles saw blood leak from his nose. 

"STILES! NO, STOP THIS!" Stiles rolled his eyes and shouted at the Sheriff over his shoulder. 

"Calm down Dad, I'm not gonna kill him yet. He's just gonna bruise a little first, then....then I have a little fantasy I'd like to play out with little Jordy" he grinned and watched avidly as Parrish's body writhed and bucked and his eyes rolled back. Stiles sighed contentedly. His magic sparked through him; begging to be allowed to come out and play.

He'd teach the two love birds a lesson. His eyes flashed and his magic hummed in the air. 

**********************

4 HOURS EARLIER:

Nadeafah slowly opened her eyes and winced as a bright light hit her eyes. She felt dazed and shielding her eyes, she looked around the small room. The walls were bare and white, and a loud beeping noise could be heard sounding from her right. Nadeafah was confused and every part of her ached. 

She heard a creaking noise and gently turned her heavy head to see what had caused it. The door of the room stood ajar and she squinted to make out the face of the shadowy figure standing in the doorway. 

The shadowy figure stepped forward into the light and she gasped. Mikael walked up to the bed and took a seat in the small uncomfortable looking chair placed by the bed. Mikael's grey eyes fixed on her. 

"Tell me everything. "

 

TBC.......


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John tries to pull his son back from the brink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An early update since I'll be a bit busy later. To all of you who have read this fic, thank you, it's been an interesting experience writing for the first time and seeing how invested and divided people can become as a story progresses. 
> 
> I appreciate all of your comments, even the less than pleased ones :-). As always, all mistakes are mine as this work has not been beta read.

Mikael walked to the large windows and silently considered what Nadeafah had told him. Finding Idrees' dead body and an unconscious Nadeafah upon his arrival at her home in New Mexico, had been shocking to say the least. Mikael recalled seeing his fellow Council member's dead body and examining it in surprise. To kill a Shaman was no easy feat but to kill a Shaman powerful enough to serve on the Council was...impossible. He paused and considered again what Nadeafah had just told him. Perhaps it wasn't so impossible if the boy truly was linked to the Nemeton as Nadeafah claimed. 

"Why did you not inform the Council that the boy was linked to the Nemeton." He didn't phrase it as a question but rather an admonition. He turned and watched Nadeafah struggle to answer him. Mikael frowned. 

"There is something you are keeping from me. I am not asking Nadeafah. Tell me." Her small, battered body flinched at the authority in his command. Nadeafah sat up in the hospital bed and played with her fingers nervously. 

"Mikael I...Idrees knew. He is..." she paused and cleared her throat "he was the Council member to whom the request was presented. I...I informed Idrees of the boys...connection  
..to the Nemeton, but he assured me it was not relevant....he told me that the request would be denied were the Council to find out and Genim...Mikael he...he's my friend....how could I deny him...forgive me Mikael...I had no idea...I'm sorry.."

Mikael quieted her with a raised hand and contemplated what she had just told him. For Idrees to know of the connection and not inform the Council was worrying. What had been his motivation behind concealing the truth. Idrees had always pushed the limits of their power and his concealment of a young boys connection to such an ancient dark magic was suspect. That the boy was not dead from the sheer amount of magic he was channeling was astonishing. 

"When he called you, I was sure that he would admit his mistake in hiding the truth but then he told me that you were planning on taking him-"

Mikael frowned. "When did Idrees speak to me?"

Nadeafah appeared confused. "Earlier this evening...he arranged for you to come and...collect...Genim. " Mikael had not spoken to Idrees in weeks, which begged the question; who exactly had he spoken to? That he had deceived Nadeafah as to the true nature of the call he made did not bode well. Mikael had stopped at Nadeafah's home to consult her about a about a small group of witches she was familiar with; that he happened to arrive on the same day Idrees made a supposed call to him was a fortuitous. For Nadeafah atleast.

His train of thought was interrupted by a light touch to his hand. His gaze was questioning as she looked up. 

"Mikael, please...save him...he's just a child..." he frowned as he realised how much time he had spent with her. He had much to do and very little time within which to do it. Mikael grasped her delicate hands and cupped her face. He rubbed his thumb along her cheek and smiled reassuringly. 

"I will do everything in my power to help the boy Nadeafah, I promise." 

Her lips trembled as her eyes filled with tears. "Thank you Mikael." He released her and strode toward the door; his mind already on the task at hand. 

"Mikael?" He glanced back to see her staring, blankly out of the window. "Tell him...tell him I'm sorry." Mikael opened the door and left her alone with her thoughts. 

**********************

"Have you located him?"

"Yes, it was not difficult. His power is so immense, it acts as a homing beacon...who is this boy Mikael?" Mikael looked up to see Caius watching him curiously. 

"I cannot be sure but I suspect him to be a mage." He spoke with nonchalance as he gathered his tools. He saw Caius leap from his seat and walk over to stand before him. Grey eyes clashed with blue as Caius shook his head. 

"No Mikael, that is not possible. There has been no record of any mage being born anywhere in the last 200 years." Mikael placed a hand on Caius' shoulder. 

"I'm well aware Caius, but from what Nadeafah has told me, and considering Idrees' impossible passing, there is no other explanation." Removing his hand, Mikael checked his phone and finished packing. He sensed Caius hover uncertainly behind him. 

"Mikael, you are the eldest member of the Council and I respect your ability but, a mage? Mikael I conduct those checks myself and I am cert-"

"He is linked to the Nemeton Caius." Mikael watched Caius absorb the earth shattering news; jaw dropping open in shock. 

"What?! How...when did this...who cast the...." Caius stammered and Mikael felt his magic rear up defensively. Mikael grabbed Caius' shoulder and shook him lightly. 

"Caius! We have no time for this. The boy departed Nadeafah's home hours ago and it is imperative that we reach him before the power corrupts him completely. Do you understand?!" Caius' lips thinned and his usually olive complexion appeared pale. 

"Yes, yes, of course." Caius glanced around the room before his eyes alighted on the bag perched on Mikael's desk. He opened the bag and examined its contents. 

"Will this be enough?" He asked, brow arching in doubt. 

"It will have to be, we have no time left to gather more supplies" he answered grimly. Caius once again looked at the bag before saying "WE will not be enough Mikael. A third will be required."

"I know, I have called Attara, she will meet us at the city limit." Mikael breathed deeply and prepared himself for what lay ahead. 

"What do we do once we find the boy?" Caius asked. 

"We save him."

**********************

Attara zipped up her jacket as the air around her cooled. She glanced at the sign welcoming her to Beacon Hills before checking her watch. Attara's magic was restless and she closed her eyes, curled her fingers around her totem, and focused on controlling the magic. 

Miles before reaching the city limit, Attara had sensed the presence of powerful magic and had felt her magic hum in response. Mikael had filled her in when he'd called earlier and she wondered if they'd reach the boy in time or if it was already too late. Her musings were interrupted by Mikael and Caius pulling up alongside her. Both men stepped out of the car and stood silently for a moment looking toward the town. 

"That is powerful, dark magic the boy's wielding" said Caius as he too clutched at the totem around his neck. Mikael turned back to the car.   
"Come, I sense there is little time left." The Shamans took one last look at the town that lay before them and got into the car. 

***********************

John stepped forward and spun Stiles around to face him. He clenched his jaw and forced his body to remain still as he looked into Stiles' dark eyes. 

" Son, you have to stop this.." John looked beyond Stiles to the two men convulsing on the ground "please son, stop this." John cupped his son's face and pleaded with the boy. "Stiles, listen to me; I love you kid, you gotta stop."

Black eyes stared back at him in confusion. John pulled the boy into an embrace and held on tightly. "Stiles, please...son, you have to stop this. You're gonna kill them. " Stiles pulled away and glanced back at the two bloody bodies on the ground. 

John felt tears run down his face. "Son..."

**********************

Stiles baulked at his father's embrace. The light familiar scent of his cologne wrapped around him and he trembled. No...no, he had to focus and keep to the task at hand. Stiles pulled away from his father's arms but stopped short of turning away as he saw his father's face. Stiles looked at the tears streaming down the Sheriff's face and felt his mind whirl and his stomach clenched. 

His father never cried; the last time Stiles had seen him cry had been at his mother's funeral. A pounding pain began at his temple...what was happening to him? He heard his father choke out a wracking sob as he reached out to him. Stiles stumbled as the pounding at his temple grew in intensity. He felt powerful magic throbbing like a living creature inside him and fought to suppress the magic that threatened to overwhelm him. White hot pain lanced through his skull as colour slowly seeped back into the world around him. The rage railed at him and his magic clawed at his insides as he struggled to control the insatiable power. 

"Son..." Stiles' head snapped up at the grief in his father's voice. Fuck...his head throbbed painfully as he once again turned to look at Derek and Parrish lying on the ground. So much blood...oh god...bile hit the back of his throat as his magic scorched his skin. He watched in shock as his skin blistered and sliced open, blood spilling from the open wounds. 

The comforting warmth of his magic called to him like a siren song...and he ached to give in. So warm....so easy...nothing but strength and power...

"Stiles, I'm here...always, I'm not going anywhere..." His dad's guttural voice pulled him back and he glanced at his father's tear stained face before he screamed and fought the control of the magic with all his strength. His skin burned and bubbled as deep slices cut into his skin and blood slicked his body.

Stiles fell to the floor clutching his head. So much blood....so much...god what had he done. Derek's smiling face flashed before his eyes as pain shot through every part of his body. Derek...no, no, no...what had he done? Stiles cried out in pain as the magic shredded away at his insides. 

"Dad... it hurts..aaaahhh...daad...hurts..." Stiles heard his dad fall to the floor beside him and felt his calloused hands palm his cheek. Stiles' arched off the ground as bolts of magical energy shot through his body. Blood.. so much blood....so much pain.....oh god....what had he done? Stiles heard his dad call his name in a panic before everything went dark. 

************************

Stiles gasped as his eyes opened. Breath steadying, Stiles looked around and saw that he was in a familiar white hall. He recognised this place; he'd been here before with Shaman Idrees. Stiles scratched his head in confusion; how in the hell had he landed in the void? 

A splash of colour at the end of the room caught his eye and he pushed up, dusted himself off and walked forward cautiously. 

"Hello? Who's there?" He slowed as he neared the end of the large room and froze as he met familiar green eyes. 

"Stiles?" Derek looked up at him in shock. "Stiles...what is this? Am I dead?" Why Derek wore a hopeful expression as he said that, Stiles didn't know, but it confused and saddened him. 

"No Derek, you're not dead" Stiles said softly. Derek watched him with desperate eyes as he stepped forward. Stiles examined the Alpha from head to toe and almost cried in relief when he saw he was whole and safe. "I'm sorry Derek....I...what I did to you, I'm so-" he flinched as he felt Derek caress his cheek. He stumbled back and held up his hands in panic. 

"NO! No Derek...don't touch me." He watched as Derek's face crumpled and tears pricked his eyes. This man had been the foundation upon which he'd built his, up to now, happy life...when had everything gone so wrong? 

"We were happy right? I didn't imagine that?" He asked softly. 

"Yes Stiles, we were happy." Stiles looked up to see tears fall from Derek's eyes. Stiles felt nothing but a deeply penetrating grief as he saw the future he'd always envisioned evaporate before his eyes. Where before, there had been dreams of marriage and big noisy homes filled with pack and family and joy, now there was nothing but a blank space. 

"Why Derek? How could you do that to me?" It was the one question he needed answering before he could walk away. Derek looked devastated as he stepped forward. 

"I don't know...Stil-" Stiles took a step back, maintaining the distance between them, and shook his head. "No. I need you to answer the question Derek" his voice faltered "please...I can't...move past this if you don't answer the question."

Derek closed his eyes and sighed. "I just...one day you and I were everything Stiles and then you were gone. For years we've been all that the other needed and suddenly...suddenly it felt like you didn't need me, like you didn't want me...I felt adrift Stiles because the one person who anchored me was gone and I felt.....empty." Derek quieted and turned his back on Stiles. "Each time you left me....each time you walked out the door with no explanation...I felt further and further from you Stiles and it hurt. This last year has been so.... difficult, and every time you came back, silent and bruised, it just got harder Stiles...it got harder to be happy." 

"Parrish made you happy?" He dreaded the answer but he had to know. Derek turned looked at him for a moment before saying "Parrish was...easy, he let me forget..."

"When did it start?" A part of him screamed at him to shut up and walk away from the bastard without a backward glance but he knew that walking away now would mean he'd always feel like this; broken and angry. He didn't want to feel like this other person anymore. 

Derek paused before looking away once again. "When you didn't come back for the anniversary of the fire...Jordan...it just happened..."

Stiles closed his eyes and swallowed his tears. Shit....2 months...Derek had been cheating on him for 2 months. Stiles remembered being stuck in a small village on the outskirts of Peshawar 2 months ago. He remembered clutching his right arm as blood poured from the stab wound as he desperately muttered incantations under his breath. He remembered waking up in a small, windowless room the day of the anniversary, gathering his things in a panic and pushing past the smiling Shaman as he curled his fingers around the picture of Derek he always kept with him. 2 months ago he remembered coming home to a quiet Derek and feeling peace. 

"Do you love him?" He asked in a pained voice. 

"No Stiles. He was....a distraction that spiralled out of control." Derek swallowed and looked sadly at Stiles. "You're the only one that ever really mattered. " 

Stiles snorted in disbelief and disgust. What had the past 2 and a half years of his life been about if not loving and being loved by this man? Had he not been enough? Stiles walked far away from Derek and considered the events of the last 2 days. Even after everything, he still loved this man and the realisation pained him because it didn't matter anymore. He'd never be able to trust him again, never be able to love him as fully and openly as he had before. Love without trust was like a house of cards...all it'd take would be one gentle rush of wind...

Stiles looked down at the triskelion tatooed on his wrist and felt nothing but sorrow and disappointment. A few short days ago, the triskelion would have symbolised everything that was good and right about his life. Now, it only served to remind him that he hadn't been enough. Stiles sighed as his strength waned. He deserved to be enough didn't he? I love you, Derek said, but how could that be true? How could that truth coexist with the truth he'd discovered yesterday? It couldn't...Derek had no idea what he wanted or needed and Stiles was too tired to fight anymore. He stared at the mark silently for a long time before facing Derek. 

"I can't do this..." 

"Stiles, I'm sorry.." Derek stood before him with blood shot eyes and a desperate expression. 

"It doesn't matter anymore. Nothing matters. It's done ..... I release you Derek...be happy." His wrist burned as he fell to the floor in excruciating pain. He heard Derek collapse to the floor and howl in agony before a deep thundering noise rang through the void. The ground between them cracked and split open into a wide canyon and the thundering grew lounder until Stiles clenched his eyes shut in pain. The canyon grew wider and wider until Stiles could barely hear Derek anymore. A brilliant white light surrounded him and then everything went dark. 

 

 

TBC....


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9 months ago a Shaman concealed a truth. 9 months later, Stiles suffers the consequences of that concealment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, new day, new chapter. I hope you enjoy reading this chapter and thank you for all the kudos and comments. 
> 
> As always, all mistakes are mine as this work is not beta read.

9 months ago:

"Are you certain?"

"Rees, he channeled the power in front of me, it was....amazing! I've never seen someone as young as him with such...such mastery over their magic." Nadeafah smiled at him with bright eyes and an awe struck expression. 

Idrees sat forward and smiled back at her as he attempted to digest what Nadeafah had revealed to him. The Nemeton had been dormant for over 200 years; so how was it that a mere child, a simple Spark nonetheless, had been able to connect to its magic with a damned homemade spell? Idrees clenched his fists below the desk and continued smiling at an oblivious Nadeafah. 

"Well, as 'amazing' as that sounds my dear, you are aware that this request has only ever been granted once before by the Council. Now you tell me that the boy is somehow connected to the Nemeton..." he shook his head in worry "...Nadeafah, I confess... this concerns me. I would like time to consider the matter before I come to a decision. Please, stay the night and we shall speak further tomorrow." Nadeafah nodded her agreement and left him to his thoughts. 

**********************

"Why did you summon me here Idrees?" 

Idress turned to see a tall statuesque woman step into his study before closing the door behind her. Her raven hair hung loosely around her shoulders and her dark eyes flashed in annoyance. 

"I did not summon you Nicasia, I requested your presence." He soothed. She fixed her dark eyes on him and walked slowly to the armchair by the fireplace before gracefully lowering her willowy frame onto the cushioned seat. Crossing her long legs, she leaned back and tapped restless fingers on the arm of the seat. 

Arching a brow, she touched the fingers of her free hand to the totem chained to her neck and said "well? Spit it out Idrees; I'm growing impatient." He sat across from her as he fought not to rebuke her harshly for her attitude. They had far more important things to discuss after all. 

"The Nemeton is active." Idress watched as her already pale face, paled even further before flushing a dark red. Her eyes shone a bright cerulean and he felt her magic seep into the air; hostile and antagonistic, much like its master. 

"How fucking dare yo-" He raised a hand to cut her off as his own eyes shone in anger. "ENOUGH." The power behind his command forced her submission and she leashed her anger and her magic as she clenched her jaw and watched him silently. 

Idrees sighed and sat back in his chair. Their interactions almost always ended in harsh words and hurt egos but then he could hardly blame her after...Idrees shook his head and cleared his mind of dark times. 

"I did not activate its' power Nicasia.." he reached for a file placed on the table beside him, extracted a photograph and placed it before her. "He did" he said as he tapped the photograph of the boys beaming face. 

Nicasia snatched up the photograph and examined it closely before throwing it back on to the table between them. "I do not recognise the face; who is he?" 

"He; is a Spark currently residing in a small town named Beacon Hills." Idrees saw the shock flash across her face before she shook her head in outraged denial. "Impossible! Do you think this a joke Idrees? To even think that I would believe something so ridiculous..." Nicasia's voice lowered dangerously as she leapt from her seat in anger. Idrees focused his magic and caused her feet to halt as they reached the door. He walked over to stand before her as she raged at him to release her. 

"STOP. Nicasia, listen to me. Nadeafah visited me earlier today and told me this boy had located her in the hopes of obtaining permission to mate with his Alpha. She watched him channel the magic Nicasia...do you understand what this means?" He broke the enchantment and grabbed her by the shoulders forcefully. She stared up at him; wide eyed and quietly hopeful. 

"Idrees...no...it can't be...how?" She stammered, anger now replaced by desperate longing. Idrees smiled. "I do not know how Nicasia but I do know that we cannot let this opportunity pass." He closed the distance between them cautiously and embraced her lightly as he rested his cheek against her temple. She trembled in his arms and he felt his collar dampen with her tears. 

"I will restore what was taken from you...what was taken from us. I swear to you 'Casia, I will not fail you again." She pulled back from him and pressed a slender hand to his cheek. Her eyes shone with revived hope. Idrees stared at the woman he had loved since he had first set eyes on her centuries ago, and pulled her to him once again. 

"I swear to you...I will not fail" he whispered against her lips. 

***********************

"After lengthy consideration of the facts, I have decided to allow the boy to undertake the trials." Nadeafah rushed across the room and embraced him before pulling back a moment later; flushed and embarrassed. 

"I'm sorry Rees! I'm just so happy for Genim. I'll inform him immediately and arrange for you to meet. " She turned to the door and pulled out her phone. 

"Wait." Nadeafah turned back to him in confusion. Idrees considered his words carefully. He had to ensure that the boy's link to the Nemeton remained a secret and the woman before him was the only other person with the knowledge. She had to be silenced. 

"I have a concern regarding the disclosure of the boy's connection to the Nemeton." Nadeafah frowned and stepped forward. "What concerns?" she asked as she sat down. 

"Well...."

*************************

PRESENT TIME :

Sweat dripped from Mikael's brow as he clutched his totem tightly and focused his magic. He could see Caius and Attara were equally strained as they sat in a circle on the floor, surrounding the boy. They had been battling the power of the Nemeton for hours and the sun was now bright and shining in the blue sky; contrasting sharply to the darkness that still pervaded the loft. 

Mikael, Caius, and Attara had reached the loft in time to see the young, pale faced boy fall to the ground screaming and holding his head. An older man in a tan uniform had rushed to his side and clutched the boy to his chest desperately as tears fell from his tired, red rimmed eyes. The scene had been devastatingly captivating and all three Shamans had stood frozen for a moment by the door. They had soon snapped out of it as they felt waves of powerful, dark magic shroud the boy; Mikael had moved first and strode to the boy's side, chanting as he walked. A simple touch to the temple had put the older man to sleep as Caius and Attara had begun arranging the larger totems around the unconscious boy. As Mikael had finally looked at the boy's unconscious face, he'd been struck by how young the boy was; good god, he'd thought, what had Idrees done? 

Mikael was ripped from the memory as pain shot down his arm. He looked down to see the skin of his arm blistering and tearing open and the bright red blood running down his forearm . He gritted his teeth as the pain worsened, but he tightened his hold on his totem nonetheless. If the totem fell from his hand then he knew that the circle of magic would break; leaving them all vulnerable. He turned his head sharply as he heard Attara scream in pain. He watched in horror as the skin around her neck ripped open and blood painted her totem crimson. Mikael flinched. He couldn't break the circle but Attara...

Attara saw him glance at her and clenched her fists. "Don't even think about it Mikael! Keep on casting; it's nothing.... a s-s-scratch." He knew it to be a lie as he watched another tear appear on her neck and saw her shudder in pain. "MIKAEL! KEEP FUCKING CASTING!" He nodded grimly, proud of the Shaman, and pushed his magic forward with every ounce of strength that remained in him. The dark magic raged at them as they continued to try and surpress it and all three Shamans watched helplessly as the boy's unconscious body bucked and arched off the ground in painful looking contortions. 

The sound of the boy's body hitting the ground over and over again echoed through the otherwise silent loft. Mikael motioned to both Attara and Caius as he sensed the dark power finally relent for a moment. All three Shamans touched a totem to the boy's chest and focusing their magic, chanted an incantation to cage the magic. As the incantation ended, the boy arched off the stone floor with his eyes wide open and screamed. 

*************************

"STILES? Stiles, get up, come on, get up" Stiles grimaced and rolled over into a foetal position. His head pounded and whoever the fuck was screaming, was not helping. 

"Stil-" Ugh, ok, time to shut this asshole down.

"Shut the fuck up! I'm sleeping dude!" He whined as he rested his face on his hand and tried to will away the pain in his head. Ugh...why was their bed so hard? He slapped his hand to the left of the bed and tried to wake Derek up. Let that grumpy fucker fix the bed. Derek was always so pro- wait...no, no, no, he couldn't talk to Derek. Derek had hurt him. No, no, no...please....no Derek. 

"Son? Please, come on open your eyes." Dad? Oh god...dad. 

Stiles blinked open his eyes and saw a sea of faces surrounding him. He focused on his dad and smiled weakly as his dad laughed tearfully and bear hugged him.

"Dad? I'm ok...I'm ok." He embraced his dad tightly and felt his body still in peace. Stiles glanced over his dad's shoulder to see three strangers staring at him intently. Before he could ask who they were and why the hell they were staring at him like creepers, Stiles heard his name being called in a soft, pained voice. 

He froze before squeezing his dad tightly and pulling away. As he stood on shaky legs to face the man who stood quietly behind him, his dad grabbed his shoulder and shook his head vehemently. 

"No Stiles. You don't owe him anything." The Sheriff's voice was hoarse but his eyes blazed with fury. Stiles smiled tiredly and patted his dad's shoulder. 

"I know dad. But...I have to do this. Please." It was true; he couldn't walk out of the place he had called home for so long without facing the man with whom he'd shared that home. Without facing the man who'd betrayed him. His dad's eyes softened in understanding and he stepped back. Stiles took a deep breath and turned around shakily. 

Derek stood bloody and tired across the loft. Pain lanced through him as even now, after everything, his body yearned to be folded into those familiar arms. Stiles grimaced in disgust and quashed his stupid, stupid desires. This man no longer belonged to him. It was time to move on. 

"Derek..."

************************

Derek had watched in silence as Stiles slowly opened his eyes and embraced his father joyfully. He closed his eyes in pain as he felt his wolf rage and claw at him as it sensed the broken bond. Derek touched bloody fingers to his chest as an ache settled in his heart. 

The mate bond had been broken and Derek felt emptier than he'd ever felt before. He remembered sitting on his grandfather's knee as a child as he recounted familial tales about mates and love and fate and fidelity....and he hung his head in shame. God...what a mess. A year of secrets and lies and betrayals and here he stood...empty and pained and alone. All alone; he always ended up alone. 

Derek flinched as a hand gently laid itself on his shoulder. Derek shrugged it off and averted his gaze from desperate blue eyes. Parrish looked wrecked as Derek turned away and he took a stumbling step back. Derek met Cora's eyes across the loft and saw her shake her head at him before turning to walk up the stairs. He suppressed the guilt and the shame and stepped forward a few steps before softly calling his name. 

"Stiles? ..." Derek heard the boy's breath catch and saw his body stiffen in his father's embrace. When Stiles finally turned and their eyes met, the realisation of how much he'd lost truly hit him. 

He paled as he heard his name uttered in a quiet voice. "Derek..." 

**********************

"STILES?" Scott ran into the loft closely followed by Isaac, Erica, and Boyd, his worried eyes sweeping the loft until he stopped and saw Stiles. He rushed forward and crushed Stiles in a tight embrace as the boy held on tightly and patted his back.   
"Scotty, I'm ok...seriously dude, I'm fine." 

"Fuck me! What happened in here?" said Erica and she looked around the destroyed loft in open mouthed shock. Scott pulled back, and satisfied that his friend and brother was safe, looked again around the loft. 

"Derek......what the fuck happened?" He asked as he surveyed the damage. Scott turned to the Alpha and frowned as he saw Derek pale. He turned back to Stiles and looked at him again; properly this time, before darting glances between his Alpha and his friend. Concern and fear flooded him at what he saw and his voice shook as he spoke. 

"Stiles? ....."

 

TBC........


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack finds out and things go from bad to worse. ..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains a scene of a sexual nature between Derek and Parrish so consider yourself warned if its not your thing. 
> 
> As always, this work is not beta read so all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> P.S Thanks for the kudos and comments, they show me that someone out there is reading this thing, so keep them coming :-)

Stiles looked around the loft and took in the damage he'd wrought; seeing his pain manifested in such a way made him sick and he knew he needed to get as far away from this place as possible. Ignoring Scott, he turned to his dad and held out his hand. 

"Keys." The Sheriff glanced at his open palm before looking up and staring at him intently. The silence rang through the loft, broken only by the chirping birds that could be seen flying high in the bright blue sky through the broken windows. Stiles lowered his hand and pointedly swept his gaze across the loft before returning to meet his dad's blood shot eyes. He watched his dad swallow and blink away tears as his pale face flushed with emotion. He loved his dad, he did, but staying here was not an option right now. Stiles watched as his dad wearily removed the keys to his jeep from his breast pocket before lifting his forearm and placing the keys in his open palm. Stiles closed his fist around them and pulled his dad into a tight embrace; body trembling. 

"I'll be back Dad....I swear to you, I'll come back." He felt his father nod into the crook of his neck as Stiles' shoulder dampened with his tears. Stiles pulled away and smiling at his dad, walked toward the loft door, keys clutched tightly in his hand. 

"No! Stiles, where are you going? Shit! Can someone please tell me what's going on here?!!" Scott asked as he blocked his path and held his wrist in a vice like grip. Stiles rubbed his eyes tiredly with his free hand and stared at Scott. 

"Scotty, come on...let g-" Scott shook his head furiously and looked around the loft, desperately searching for answers. 

"No Stiles! WHAT THE FUCK DUDE?! First I get a weird call from your dad at stupid o'clock telling me to haul ass to the loft, then I come here to find the loft wrecked and all of you reeking of misery and sadness, and now what? You're leaving? No way Stiles! I'm not letting you leave! Please dude, tell me what happened?! Why are you so sad?...Stiles, please...maybe I can help...just tell me and I swea-" Stiles pulled his best friend to his chest and hugged him tightly, before pulling away a moment later. 

"Scott, buddy I love you but....I can't do this right now. I'll call and explain everything but please...I need to leave..." he exhaled deeply "....just drop it for now. Please, Scott..." Scott shook his head, crossed his arms and remained where he was, blocking his path obstinately. 

************************

"Scott, move, right now." John stepped up beside his son and stared at the beta until Scott's arms dropped in defeat. 

"But Sheri - " John shook his head, silencing the wolf, before turning to his son. "Go on kid. Call me as soon as you can." Stiles clutched his shoulder in gratitude and nodded. "I love you Dad." John nodded and patted his son's cheek. "I love you too son." Stiles stepped forward and John saw him wince as he saw Scott's dejected face. Stiles hugged his best friend one last time before walking out the door. John watched the three strangers meet his gaze across the loft, nod grimly, and follow his son out the door. 

"How could you let him leave Sherriff? What the hell happened?" John felt anger flood his tired body and glanced back to see Derek and Parrish standing together across the loft. He snorted in disgust and turned to see Scott watching him, confused and miserable. 

"Ask them" he spat, gesturing to the two bastards standing silently behind him. John had had enough and walked out the door, desperate for a drink. He'd almost lost his son today; if that didn't call for a fucking drink, he didn't know what did, he thought as he started the engine of the cruiser and pulled away. God...what a fucking, shitty, shitty day.

************************

Scott stepped toward his Alpha as glass crunched under his feet. Derek ignored his approach and continued to stare at the loft door over his shoulder. 

" What did you do Derek?" He asked, anger loud and clear in his voice. The Alpha didn't answer; choosing instead to brush past him and walk toward the door in a daze. Scott growled and flashed his eyes as he grabbed Derek's bicep and stopped his forward motion. 

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO DEREK?" He roared. He felt his wolf struggle as it fought his anger and called for him to submit to the Alpha. Well, fuck that! Derek finally looked at him and Scott released his arm in shock as he saw the emptiness in his eyes. 

"It's not his fault Scott. We didn't mean to fall in love." Scott saw Derek's eyes widen as he looked over his shoulder. Isaac, Erica, and Boyd wore matching expressions of horror as the statement echoed through the loft. Scott turned around and came face to face with Parrish. 

"What did you just say?" 

***********************

Jordan Parrish had quietly watched the drama unfold, still in shock at Derek's cold behaviour. He'd offered comfort and Derek had shrugged hin off and ignored him ever since. Jordan was finding it difficult to reconcile this Derek with the Derek that had shared his bed and his body for the past 2 months. 

He still remembered seeing Derek for the first time and stopping to stare; his tight jeans had cupped his ass beautifully, his fitted leather jacket had strained across his arms, and his eyes had shone as he'd tipped his head back and laughed. The initial shot of lust had been quickly followed by disappointment when he'd discovered that Derek was in a relationship with his boss's son. The lust though...that had never quite disappeared; in fact after they were partnered, Derek's humour and kindness had simply compounded the attraction. When they first kissed 2 short months ago, Jordan had felt years of pent up lust surge through his body and he remembered spending the entire night mapping Derek's body with his mouth. 

Jordan turned to look at Derek as the Sherriff and Scott fought across the loft, and swept his gaze from Derek's head to his toes. He was so fucking beautiful, had become to mean so much more than he could have imagined. To see him broken and defeated, angered him and he cursed Stiles for hurting Derek so deeply. Where had the stupid kid been when Derek needed him? Where had Stiles been when Derek had been alone and adrift? Fucking around with his little spells that's where! And then when he finds out that Derek found comfort in someone else, the fucking psychopath almost kills him! Jordan felt his passivity turn to anger as he watched the defeated slope of Derek's shoulders. Derek didn't deserve this. 

He was pulled from his thoughts by Scott's shouting and his eyes widened in alarm when he saw Scott's flashing eyes. What the fuck was happening? They were pack and Derek was their Alpha...what the hell was the kid thinking? As he watched Derek's eyes lower in shame, Jordan clenched his fists and slowly stepped forward until he stood directly behind Scott. 

"It's not his fault Scott. We didn't mean to fall in love." He saw Isaac, Erica, and Boyd digest what he'd said and watched horrified expressions paint their faces as understanding slowly dawned. Derek watched him over Scott's shoulder; wide eyed and pale faced. Jordan flinched when Derek shook his head but took a deep breath and stood his ground as Scott turned to face him. 

"What did you just say?" The question was whispered and the tone was shocked. Jordan fixed his eyes on Derek and nodded to him in solidarity. He wouldn't abandon Derek; he would stand with him and face whatever shit these people chose to hurl at them. 

"Scott this has nothing to do with you, let go of Derek's arm. " Jordan watched the boy blink and release Derek's arm. He stepped into Derek's space and rubbed his arm before asking him if he was ok. Derek looked at him blankly before wrenching his arm away and stepping back, shaking his head. 

"Get out Jordan. Please...just go..." Jordan recoiled at the sharp tone. Why was Derek behaving this way? Derek knew how he felt about him. Surely this, painful as it may be, was the preferred option...how long could they have continued sneaking around? Jordan closed his eyes as he remembered the sound of Derek's quiet moans and cast his mind back to when they'd almost been caught. 

 

1 week ago:

"Ow! Fuck Derek! Go easy with the claws" Jordan said as he wrapped a hand around Derek's cock and stroked. Their shift had ended 10 minutes ago and Jordan had yanked Derek into the changing room and locked the door before getting on his knees. 20 seconds later and his mouth was full, Derek's considerable length hitting the back of his throat, almost choking him. Jordan couldn't believe how much he loved doing this with Derek; to have the Alpha writhing and moaning above him was enough to get him achingly hard. 

"Sorry...fuck!" Derek moaned quietly as he sealed his mouth to the tip of his shaft and swirled his tongue. Five minutes later, Derek's hand tightened around the back of his head as he exploded in Jordan's mouth. They'd barely cleaned up and pulled up their pants before a knocking started at the door. 

"Derek?" Shit! The Sheriff's voice could be heard loud and clear through the door and Jordan thanked god quietly, that he'd remembered to lock the door. Derek froze for a second before swallowing and responding with feigned nonchalance.  
"Yes Sheriff?" 

"Oh good, I thought I missed you. Listen, once you're done cleaning up, d'you mind coming to see me for a minute? A query's been made about the evidence in the Bell case." 

"Uh, yeah, sure." They both sighed in relief as they heard the Sheriff's footsteps retreat. Derek looked at him blankly before pulling on a shirt and quickly walking out the door. Jordan thumped his head to the door and wondered how much longer this could go on. 

 

Present time:

It had been the last time they'd been intimate until the night that Stiles caught them. He opened his eyes to see Derek's back turned to him and Scott staring at him with a furious expression. 

**********************

"You fucking piece of shit...how could you?" Derek turned in surprise as he recognised Boyd's deep voice. The anger he saw in his eyes was surpassed only by the disappointment radiating off the man in waves. "Boyd -" Boyd flashed his beta eyes and walked out the door. 

Erica turned to follow her mate but glanced back at him and shook her head in disgust. "What the fuck were you thinking Derek?" She said, low and cutting, as she too walked out the door. He turned desperate eyes on Isaac and recoiled at the betrayal he saw in his eyes. "We're pack...you don't betray the fucking pack Derek!" Isaac turned to Scott and gestured to the door. 

Scott had been quiet for some time and it unnerved Derek. Stiles was more than a friend to Scott, more than a pack mate; Stiles was his brother, and Derek had caused him pain. Scott turned to him with eyes glowing beta yellow. 

"I always knew he was too good for you. The pain you're feeling now? I hope it tears at you every fucking day Alpha. Stay away from us, you fucking disgust me." Scott turned to Parrish and growled. "You both fucking disgust me." 

Isaac glanced at Derek one last time before walking out the door and Scott followed a moment later. Derek felt his wolf howl in misery as it felt its connection to the betas weaken, and he slid to the floor in defeat. He stiffened as he sensed Jordan inching closer and snapped open Alpha red eyes and snarled. "GET THE FUCK OUT PARRISH" he roared and watched in satisfaction as the man stumbled and looked at him with red rimmed, watery eyes before rushing out of the loft. 

Derek sat alone, on the floor of loft, listening to the chirping of the birds as he closed his eyes wearily. 

*************************

Mikael watched the boy sit on the hood of his car and stare at the Beacon Hills sign at the city limit. Mikael, Caius, and Attara had followed the boy from the loft and had been surprised when he had stopped; certain as they were that the boy would drive for hours until he found a place that felt safe. Watching the broken boy sitting alone on the hood of his car, exiled from his home and betrayed by his mate; Mikael felt a genuine sympathy for the boy. The burden of magic as powerful as he possessed was not easy to bear, but to be unaware of it, and therefore unprepared for it was unimaginable. 

"What do you want?" Mikael was roused from his thoughts by the boy's question. He looked up to see amber eyes glaring at him warily. Mikael smiled and stepped up to the jeep. 

"I want to help you Genim" he assured as his eyes flashed white. 

 

TBC.........


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles finds out that he is so much more than a mere Spark....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, new day, new chapter - happy reading. Thank you for your encouragement, kudos and comments. 
> 
> As always, this work is not beta read so all mistakes are mine.

Stiles leaned back in the booth and stared at the blonde sitting across from him. When he'd first seen the tall blonde with haunting grey eyes watching him just outside Beacon Hills, his initial instinct had been to flip him off and tell him to go fuck himself; but then he'd sensed the power radiating from him and paused. He hadn't felt that kind of power since Idrees. Fucking great, he'd thought, just what he needed; more magical bullshit fucking up his life. When the blonde had told him that he wanted to help, Stiles had laughed bitterly and told him to 'leave me the fuck alone'. The blonde had looked at him curiously before reaching out and touching his fingers to Stiles' heart. 

Stiles looked out of the grimy windows of the diner and exhaled deeply as he watched a young couple laughing and kissing across the parking lot. He closed his eyes at the pain such an image conjured, and remembered instead the heat of his magic warming his shivering body when the Shaman had touched him. He remembered smiling in peace before choking as he felt a darkness reach up and cool the warmth. He'd snapped his eyes open and almost fallen off the hood of the jeep. The Shaman had pulled back his hand, told him his name, and said "I simply want to help you Genim, there are...things...you need to know." He'd hesitated for a moment but had scrambled off the hood of the jeep and followed Mikael to his car. An hour and a half later, here they sat; in a greasy diner, drinking truly awful coffee. 

"Why wouldn't Idrees tell the Council?" He asked opening his eyes and returning his gaze to Mikael. Caius and Attara sat quietly at a neighbouring booth, watching the patrons of the diner with disinterest. Mikael glanced back at his fellow Shamans before folding his hands together on the table top. 

"We cannot be sure why he concealed the connection but I do not think his intentions were entirely...honourable." Stiles listened intently as Mikael recounted what Nadeafah had told him. 

"He did not speak to me the night you left Nadeafah's home, and we have been unable to establish who he did speak to. The fact that he informed Nadeafah that he would be 'taking' you...it concerns me greatly." Stiles was still confused and huffed in frustration. None of this made sense! 

"But why?! Why the hell would a Shaman powerful enough to sit on the Council want me?" He asked exasperated with the ambiguity of the conversation. He saw all three Shamans glance at one another uneasily and frustration turned to outrage. "Answer me dammit! I have a right to know why a fucking Shaman wanted to FUCKING KIDNAP ME!" Stiles pounded his fist on the table and saw his cup topple over, spilling coffee everywhere. The patrons of the diner quieted and watched him in concern. Mikael grabbed a few napkins and quietly began mopping up the coffee. The noise of the diner eventually started up again as people shrugged and returned to their food. 

"Genim, you must control your anger; the power you're connected to feeds off of such dark emotion and compounds them." Stiles saw his hand had been encased in a soft feminine hold and turned to see that, the woman Mikael had identified as Attara, had slid into the booth beside him. Her dark eyes watched him intently for a moment before she released his hand and smiled. 

"Control yourself young mage. Someone as powerful as you should not allow his emotions to control him." Stiles clenched his jaw at the rebuke and saw the Shaman named Caius standing beside Mikael with judgement in his eyes. Just as he was about to open his mouth to tell the guy to fuck off, he froze and realised what had just been said. 

"Caius!" Mikael admonished the auburn haired Shaman standing beside him. Caius' eyes flashed orange at Mikael's tone as he rested his palms on the table and leaned forward. 

"Enough Mikael. We do not have time for this! Our magic simply suppressed the power of the Nemeton, it did not dissolve the connection the boy has with it. We cannot know how long we have until the power begins to fight our magic and resume control of the boy." Stiles watched as the two powerful Shamans glared at one another in silence and cleared his throat before speaking. 

"I'm not a mage....there's been some mistake. I'm just a Spark." The Shamans turned to him and stared. Caius stood upright, crossed his arms and turned to Mikael with an arched brow. Mikael sighed and shook his head. 

"I had hoped to ease you into this Genim but Caius is right; we cannot know how much time we have left before the Nemeton begins fighting back." The grey eyed Shaman fixed his gaze on Stiles and began to speak. "The reason I suspect Idrees wanted you Genim, is because of your connection to the Nemeton. I believe he hoped to harness that power for himself...why, I cannot be certain, given the destructive nature of its power...but I do know that he was unaware of what you truly are."

Stiles blinked owlishly. "What I am?" Mikael nodded and touched his forearm gently. 

"You are a Mage Genim. It is the reason you were able to activate the dormant Nemeton and connect to its power. It is the reason you were able to fight the control of two Shamans and return to Beacon Hills. And it is the reason that you were able to end the life of a powerful Shaman who had served with the Council for over 400 years." Stiles had forgotten about Idrees...oh god...how could he have forgotten about murdering a man. His heart began to race and his body trembled. Oh fuck! He'd killed someone in cold blood...what the fuck was wrong with him. His vision darkened as he felt strong hands lift him up and move his body. He'd killed a Shaman...Idrees, shit, shit, sh-...but wait, that fucker had been trying to control him...had tried to cage him! Fuck that! The asshole deser-

Stiles felt pain tear through his body before everything went dark. 

************************

"Attara are you ok?" Mikael asked worridly as blood poured from her arm. She grimaced and nodded as she wrapped her arm tightly with a scarf to stem the flow of blood. 

"Mikael, we must get him to the enclave and contact the rest of the Council." Caius said as he carried the unconscious boy in his arms. Mikael nodded wearily. Genim had almost lost control in the diner, had it not been for Caius grabbing the boy and hauling him outside behind the diner, who knows what could have happened. He was exhausted and his magic was waning; it had taken everything to suppress the Nemeton's power in Beacon Hills and the last of his strength had just been expended trying to clamp down the rush of dark power that had surged in the boy. 

He nodded and pulled out his phone. As the weary trio reached the car, a soft voice finally answered the call. 

"It's Mikael. Alert the Council members that we are returning with the mage and ensure that they are all ready when we reach the enclave." Caius laid the boy down in the back as Mikael started the car. 

"Of course Mikael. Anything else?" 

"No, thank you Nicasia." 

"Of course Mikael."

************************

The phone smashed to pieces as it hit the wall of Idrees' study. Tears ran down her cheeks and Nicasia's chest heaved. Idrees was dead, and with him had died any possibility of lifting the curse. 

The man she loved was dead and she knew it wouldn't be long before she joined him; even now, she felt her magic diminishing and her body weakening. Nicasia turned and caught her distraught reflection in the mirror. She stared at the broken, pathetic woman in front of her and felt rage replace her grief. She wiped her tears and fixed her dishevelled appearance. 

She smiled serenely as she left Idrees' home and walked to the Council building. The mage would pay for what he had done. He would pay in blood. 

***********************

Mikael, Caius, and Attara arrived at the enclave 10 hours later, exhausted and weak. It had taken every last ounce of their magic to control the dark power raging in the boy and they sighed in relief as the gates to the sprawling compound opened. Mikael drove directly to the Council building and lifted the boy out of the car. Caius and Attara pulled up behind him and tiredly followed him into the building. 

Caius stepped ahead of him and opened the ornate oak door to what the Council jokingly referred to as their war room. Mikael stepped into the empty room and laid the boy in the middle of the large circular table that sat in the middle of the room. The three Shamans surrounded the boy and placed their totems on to the table. The runes carved into the table top shone bright blue and Mikael sighed in relief and sat down on one of the eleven high backed chairs that surrounded the table. The boy remained unconscious and Mikael was thankful that they had had enough power left to activate the runes and keep him that way. 

His eyes turned to the open door as Nicasia; the Council's assistant, knocked on the door and lowered her head in respect. The room had been built by the Council over 250 years ago and no one but Council members could enter without permission. Mikael nodded his permission and she stepped into the room, a small silver tray holding steaming cups, clutched in her hands. 

"Good evening Mikael" she turned to the two other Shamans and nodded in greeting "Caius, Attara." 

"I alerted the Council members as you requested but they will not arrive for another hour. Here" she proffered the cups of coffee to the three Shamans "you've been travelling for hours, I thought you may need a little pick me up." The Shamans gratefully accepted the coffee, and she smiled as they thanked her profusely. 

Mikael finished his coffee and saw the other two do the same before leaning their heads back on their chairs and closing their eyes. He decided to follow suit and closed his eyes for a moment. Mikael stiffened as he felt magic wash over him and wrenched open his eyes to see Nicasia holding a knife, staring at the boy. 

"Nicasia?..." He struggled to speak as the spell forced his body to shut down. Nicasia turned to him, stepped forward and caressed his cheek. 

"Sleep Mikael, it's much easier if you just give in...sshh.." Mikael looked past her to Genim, lying unconscious and vulnerable on the table. She followed his gaze and he watched her face flush and her eyes flash blue. 

"Don't worry about the little mage Mikael, I'll take good care of him..." He struggled against the spell as she walked up to the table and ran the tip of the blade down Genim's cheek. Nicasia turned back to him with deranged eyes and a wicked smile. 

"Sleep Mikael...I have a debt to settle with the young mage..." The last thing he saw as he finally succumbed to the spell, was a bright splash of blood running down the boy's pale cheek. 

**********************

Stiles felt his magic claw to the surface as the darkness surrounded him. He had no idea how long he'd been in this place and the desolation scared him, but he struggled to repress the magic that chipped away at the darkness nonetheless. Anything was better than the dark, insidious control of the power that lurked beneath his magic. 

A flash of pain ripped through him and he felt his magic tear through the darkness as he screamed. The sudden brightness blinded him as he felt another flash of searing hot pain wash over him. 

 

 

TBC......


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicasia exacts her revenge and Derek receives a strange call....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early chapter update, please enjoy guys! Some dark Stiles but not for long so don't worry :-) 
> 
> As always, this work is not beta read so all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> Happy reading folks!

Nicasia sighed in satisfaction as she pushed the knife deeper into the boy's flank and watched bright crimson blood run down the shaft of the knife and warm her hand. The sight of the boys lean torso riddled with knife wounds, both deep and shallow, soothed her grief stricken heart. She'd kill the boy eventually; rip his heart from his chest, avenge Idrees and exact her pound of flesh for the future he'd stolen from her. Pulling the knife from his flank she made a shallow cut along his sternum and watched the skin split open and pool with blood. She'd kill him eventually...just not right now. 

************************

Stiles snapped open his eyes and saw an ornate, crystal chandelier hanging above him. He looked around the dimly lit room with dark eyes and stopped when he saw a woman crouched over him. He felt a blade pierce his skin under his rib cage but felt no pain and stared as the woman watched the knife slide into him with crazed eyes. 

Deciding he'd had enough, he raised his right hand and flung her against the wall before sitting up and discarding the tattered remains of his shirt. He heard her scream as he looked down and examined his torso; knife wounds decorated his body and blood dripped down onto his sweats, staining them red. What a waste of perfectly good pants, he thought, tutting.

"What....how...it's not possible!" He turned his attention to the whimpering bitch pinned to the wall and frowned before stepping forward. Her breath hitched at his approach and she struggled against his magic. He grabbed her face and looked into her eyes as his own eyes widened in recognition. He laughed and released her face before walking back to the table and picking up the bloody knife she'd dropped. Smiling, he turned around to face her and leaned against the table as he wiped the blade of the knife on his sweats. Not very sharp, he thought, in amusement...this would be fun. 

"I recognise you, Spark" he said as he looked up "I confess, you're still as beautiful as you were 200 years ago, if a little diminished...magically speaking.....sorry about that." The Spark's eyes widened in shock as the blood drained from her face. He slowly moved forward and ran the tip of the bloody knife down her now tear stained face. 

"Oh don't cry...Nicasia, isn't it? Are these tears for me or are you still grieving over the Shaman?" He pressed the knife into her cheek and smiled as blood trickled down her alabaster skin. "Don't worry, I had to kill him quickly, I had somewhere to be I'm afraid, but you...." he leaned forward and wiped the blood from her cheek "..I'm going to take my time with you Spark." 

She sobbed and he laughed before dragging a chair over and sitting in front of her. "Who would've thought that we'd meet again 200 years after you and your little Shaman friend bound me to that little town? Strange how life works, no?" His magic hummed with rage and he laughed as the little Spark screamed in pain. 

"Do you remember me Nicasia? Do you remember trying to consume me in the desperate hope of becoming a Shaman? Do you remember bathing me in the blood of all those innocents and feeling me curl around your pathetic little Spark?" He spat. With each question, she sobbed louder and struggled harder. He leaned forward, elbows resting on his knees, and flashed his eyes. 

"Tell me you little bitch....do you remember the way I punished you? Do you remember me cursing you to die slowly; alone and powerless?" He stood up and placed his hand to her chest. "Aahh, the curse was potent, was it not? ...you have what? 9 months left....and I can feel your Spark dying." He ripped the totem from her neck and sneered. "Aaww, did the Shaman make this for you? Well..." he closed his palm and crushed the totem in his fist "...you won't be needing this anymore." 

************************

Stiles watched the terrified woman in front of him scream and writhe in pain as he saw hands...oh god...his hands draw the knife across her body again and again. He could see her blood drying on his hands, thick and tacky, and fought to exert some control over his body. Stiles could feel the Nemeton's power shroud his mind and soul, and struggled to fight back. He felt a glimmer of hope when he saw the hand wielding the knife tremble and pull back from the screaming woman. But the Nemeton's power pushed back with ferocity and Stiles almost felt his mind fall back into darkness as the knife was plunged back into the woman's soft flesh. 

The yield of her flesh made him sick...he couldn't let this happen, not again. Caius had been right; he had been letting his emotions control him, the Nemeton had fed off his misery and heartbreak and pain until it grew strong enough to control him and wreak chaos...fuck..so much fucking chaos. He'd allowed the pain of Derek's betrayal to wound him so deeply that the wound had become an open sore through which the power of the Nemeton flowed like poison. He couldn't let Derek's betrayal shape his future....he wouldn't let that pain define him. Enough. ENOUGH. ENOUGH! 

**********************

A terrified Nicasia watched as the black eyed mage froze with the knife at her heart. She saw him stumble back and fall over the chair he'd dragged over earlier as his pale skin blistered and burned, the skin turning black. The enraged roar that escaped from his gaping mouth shook her to the core and she clenched her eyes shut like a frightened child.  
Nicasia fell to the floor as the mage's spell broke and she watched in horror as he clutched his head, digging his nails in so hard that she saw his dark hair matt with blood. Too scared to move, she pressed her body to the wall as the mage's body writhed on the ground. The ground beneath her began to shake and the crystal chandelier began to tinkle as it too shook. Nicasia covered her ears as an ear splitting roar echoed through the room. 

The mage stilled on the floor and opened his eyes. A brilliant white light shone from his eyes and bathed the room. The light grew brighter and brighter until she could no longer keep her eyes open against its brilliance. Nicasia tucked her trembling body against the wall and waited for the world to end. 

**********************

Stiles blinked open amber eyes that flashed gold and smiled. 

***********************

"Get up Derek!" Derek groaned as he pulled the sheet over his head and tried to block out the sound of Cora's shrill voice. 

"DEREK! GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED NOW! " Derek winced in pain and reluctantly sat up before rubbing his eyes. "How much did you drink last night? " Cora stood at the foot of his bed with arms folded tightly and a frown marring her forehead. Derek huffed in annoyance. 

"Leave it Cora." He watched her eyes flash with anger at his dismissal. "No Derek, I'm not going to 'leave it'. It's been a month, and you're still drinking every night...I mean fuck Derek, you haven't even been to work for the past 2 weeks!" 

He'd tried, that's the thing; but dealing with the Sheriff's hostile attitude and Parrish's love sick expression had been too much, and he'd decided to take a leave of absence. Derek groaned in pain. His head throbbed, his eyes stung, his heart ached and he desperately needed another drink

"Derek? Are you list-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP CORA! YOU'RE NOT MY FUCKING MOTHER!" The stunned silence that followed made his stomach churn and he jumped up from the bed to apologise to his sister and only remaining beta. Cora stepped back and held up her hands to halt his approach. 

"No Der...you're right, I'm not mom...I'm still here." The words hit him like punch to the gut and his hands shook. "Pull yourself together Der." Cora walked out the room, down the staircase and slammed the loft door behind her. Derek collapsed on the bed and stared at his reflection in the mirror. His usually tanned skin was pale and green, his blood shot eyes were surrounded by deep, dark circles, and his previously trimmed beard was now thick and bushy. What the hell am I doing, he thought, as his gaze swept the bedroom and found empty liquor bottles strewn across the floor. 

1 month...it had been 1 month since his world had fallen apart and no one had heard from Stiles. Derek walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out a familiar red hoodie. Stiles' scent was fading, but everytime Derek wrapped the fabric around him, the ground beneath his feet stopped shaking. He returned to the bed and closed his eyes. 

It was the ringing phone on his bedside table that woke him hours later. Derek reached for the phone groggily and sat up in surprise when he saw Erica's number flash on the screen. The pack hadn't spoken to him since Stiles had left that night; with Scott practically snarling at him everytime they crossed paths around town. His wolf howled in joy and he felt hope flutter in his chest; surely this could only be a good thing. Derek swiped to answer the call.

"Erica?..." Derek frowned when she didn't respond. What was this? Some kind of sick prank? Hurt and angry, he growled "very fucking funny Erica" before moving to disconnect the call. As his thumb hovered over the red disconnect icon, he heard a deep rattling breath through the phone. Derek placed the phone back to his ear and listened. 

"Erica? Are you o-" 

"Derek....h-h-help....help u-"  
The line cut off and Derek stared at the phone in his hand. Erica had sounded terrified...what the hell was going on? Where was she? Derek jumped off the bed, zipped up the red hoodie and grabbed a pair of old tatty sneakers (Stiles' of course) as he called Cora. 

"What d'you want Derek?" Cora sounded as she always did these days; pissed off and tired. 

"Cora, I just got a weird call from Erica.....do you know where she is?" He was still a little drunk and tripped on a loose cable, before steadying himself against the wall. 

"Uh.... oh yeah...the pack said something about training in the Preserve tonight." Derek jogged down the stairs and decided it'd be faster to run to the 2 miles to the Preserve. His betas may not want him anymore, but he still needed them. 

"Cora, I'm going to the preserve to check on them..." he hesitated a moment before continuing "...listen, about earlier....I'm sorry Cora. I'm just fucked up right now but I do love you." She said nothing for a few minutes then said " I love you too big brother, stay safe" before terminating the call. 

Derek pocketed his phone and began running. I'm coming Erica, hold on. 

 

TBC........


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack's in trouble, who will save them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so another chapter...I know stupidly quick update but I found myself writing this, this morning and have to confess, was interested to see how this would be received. I'm looking forward to comments. 
> 
> As always, this work is not beta read so all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> Happy reading folks :-)

Derek opened his eyes slowly and groaned as he felt his back throb in pain. The claw marks were deep and wouldn't heal anytime soon, inflicted as they were, by another Alpha. He gritted his teeth as he rolled to his stomach and pushed off the ground. Dark clouds gathered overhead ominously, and a cold wind whistled through the woods. Derek steadied himself against a tree and shivered as the chilled wind kissed his bloody, shredded back. He sensed the Alpha step up behind him and spun to claw at his chest. The Alpha snarled and ducked before grabbing his arm and snapping the bone. Derek howled in pain and fell to his knees. 

He hung his head and tried to breathe through the pain rippling through his body. Scott, Isaac, Erica, and Boyd lay beaten and bruised six feet away; each guarded by a member of the Hawthorn pack. The Alpha; Damien Hawthorn, glanced back at his betas and smirked. Damien stood at six foot one and was built like a tank but it was the cold, indifferent gaze of his Alpha red eyes that truly frightened those who encountered him. 

"You know Hale, when I heard that the Spark had left you, I knew that taking the territory wouldn't be too challenging but damn..." he laughed as his betas pressed booted feet into the backs of the wolves lying defeated on the ground "...this is so easy, it isn't even fun." Derek winced at the truth of the statement. After everything that had happened with Stiles, the pack was fractured and had become easy pickings for bastards like Hawthorn. Derek tried to gather his strength and stand to face the Hawthorn Alpha but his wolf felt weak and frail as his betas continued to spurn the pack bond, and he fell back to his knees. 

"Well...that was pathetic" sneered Damien as he watched Derek fall to the ground. The Alpha shook his head in disgust and turned to his betas. "After I'm done with this piece of shit, kill them" he commanded as Scott roared and struggled against the tight hold of his captor. No...this couldn't be happening...this had to be a nightmare....he couldn't watch as his pack was murdered....not again. 

Derek roared and leapt off the ground; his wolf baying for the blood of the beta beating Scott. He choked as a clawed hand wrapped around his throat and held him 2 feet in the air. Blazing red eyes locked on him as the clawed hand around his throat tightened. "Give my regards to the family, Hale" growled Damien as he clawed uselessly at the Alpha's hand. Derek's vision dimmed and he could hear Isaac screaming his name as his breathing slowed. 

***********************

Damien Hawthorn watched Hale's face turn blue as he tightened his hold and smiled in triumph. Where so many others had failed, he would succeed; the Hale territory and all of its power would be his and his alone. He threw Hale against a tree, stepped forward and raised a clawed hand. Time to kill the pathetic 'Alpha' and claim what was his. Damien roared and swung his hand toward the Alpha's throat. 

A bolt of lightening struck the ground between him and Hale, and he scrambled back in shock. He scented someone unfamiliar in the woods and turned around, eyes flashing Alpha red. He watched the Hale betas freeze and scent the air, before looking beyond him to stare at Hale. Glancing back, he saw Hale wide eyed in wonder, and it made his wolf angry. Damien rushed toward the Alpha but yelped as he was lifted off his feet and thrown roughly into a tree. 

The unfamiliar scent became stronger and he watched in astonishment as trees shifted in the ground, creating a path to the clearing. A lean, brown haired man appeared and swept his gaze around the clearing before fixing on the Hale pack and smiling. 

"Miss me?" 

************************

Stiles stepped forward and flashed his eyes at the wolves holding Scott, Erica, Isaac, and Boyd. The wolves fell to the ground screaming as blood poured from their eyes, nose, and ears. He crouched beside his pack and touched a finger to each of their chests before standing up and turning to face the snarling Alpha behind him. 

"Stiles? ...what did you...how?" He glanced back at Scott, and smiled as he watched the bruises on his face fade. "What can I say Scotty? I'm one badass mofo" he grinned at Scott's bewildered expression. 

Turning back, he saw Derek watch him with wide eyes and a desperate expression. "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?" His attention snapped to the muscled Alpha in front of him and he smiled widely as his eyes flashed gold. The smile only got wider when he saw the Alpha stumble and pale. 

"I, am one very pissed off mage Alpha Hawthorn" he said as he tilted his head and watched the Alpha trip and fall to the ground. Stiles looked over at Derek's bloody face before fixing fiery gold eyes on the terrified Alpha at his feet. He flashed his eyes and the Alpha screamed as deep gashes in the shape of claws ripped into his chest. 

Stiles stood over the writhing Alpha and clenched his jaw. "You attacked my pack without cause Alpha Hawthorn, tell me....why I shouldn't simply rip your heart out right now?" The cries of the Hawthorn pack rang through the darkening woods and the Hale pack stood silently, watching their pack mate in awe. 

Stiles flashed his eyes and watched as the Alpha stopped screaming before shaking his head. "Please...we didn't know...we were told you'd left..." Stiles curled his lip in disgust. 

"Not good enough Alpha Hawthorn...you just told me you're a coward, not why I shouldn't kill you." Stiles flashed his eyes and silently listened to the Alpha cry out in pain. "I'M SORRY...P-P-PLEASE LET ME....AAAHHH.....GO....PLEASE....." the Alpha screamed. He flashed his eyes and the clearing fell silent. 

The clouds overhead grew darker and thundered loudly as Stiles threw the Alpha over by the remaining members of the Hawthorn pack. His eyes flashed and the air in the clearing crackled with his power. 

"No more blood will be shed on this land, but I warn you Alpha Hawthorn, if you return to this territory, I will kill you."

"You're letting me go?..." the Alpha asked in disbelief. Stiles stepped toward the trembling pack and fixed his gaze on the Alpha. 

"You and your pack of cowards are free to go. Consider this an act of mercy Alpha Hawthorn...one that shall not be granted again." Stiles flashed his eyes and flung the pack far into the woods. He could hear them running through the woods and moments later sensed them leave the territory. 

Stiles exhaled deeply and the clouds cleared to make way for a pale pink sky and a setting sun. A throat cleared behind him and he turned to find the pack gaping at him. 

***********************

Derek sat in silence as Stiles laughed and warmly embraced each of the betas. The setting sun bathed him in a warm yellow light, turning his amber eyes molten. How could he have forgotten how beautiful Stiles was? He'd only been gone a month but this Stiles was so different to the damaged, broken Stiles who'd looked at him in disgust all those weeks ago. This Stiles was happy and content, and when his gaze drifted over to Derek, it was tranquil and soft. 

Scott clapped Stiles on the back and asked if he wanted to grab a bite to eat ("you can tell me all about your magical powers Gandalf"), pointedly ignoring Derek. Stiles shook his head and looking at Derek said "I have a few things to sort out." Scott tried to protest but Stiles cut him off and told him he'd be fine. "I'll see you guys later" he smiled as the pack reluctantly left the clearing. 

Derek averted his eyes as Stiles walked towards him. Placing a hand on the tree behind him, he grunted in pain as he pushed off the ground. The claw marks on his back burned and his broken arm hung limply at his side; the bone still healing. He startled when Stiles touched his long fingers to his chest; flashes of that violent night weeks ago making his body tremble....Derek closed his eyes and fought to still his trembling body. He opened his eyes when he felt a warmth spread through him at Stiles' touch. Looking up, he saw Stiles watching him quietly. 

"I'm not gonna hurt you Derek...this is just to accelerate the healing" he said softly as he removed his fingers and stepped back. Derek saw his vision cloud with tears as the claw marks on his back stopped burning and the bone in his arm healed. 

"I'm sorry Stiles....God, I'm so sorry..." he choked as Stiles sighed and tilted his head to look at the sky. He glanced down at Stiles' left wrist and saw white scarred skin where his mark had once been. "Fuck Stiles....I wish I could go back..."

*************************

"No one can turn back time Derek... not even me" he said softly as he looked at Derek. The Alpha had lost weight and his face looked gaunt, and even from this distance, Stiles could smell the alcohol. They stared at one another in silence as the woods around them grew colder. 

"Why Derek?" It was the one thing he needed to understand because it was the one thing that ate away at him during the night. Was it him? Did he do something wrong? Had he not been good enough? Funny enough? Attractive enough? He hated the insecurities that plagued him, and the man standing in front of him, the man that betrayed him, was perversely the only man that could help him mend what had broken in him. 

************************

"Why Derek?" 

How to answer that question? He had no idea how to articulate the reasons why, but he owed him this....after everything, Stiles deserved an answer. Derek slid down the trunk of the tree, sat on the leaf covered ground and quietly considered what to say....how to explain. 

He saw Stiles lean back against a tree and watch him intently. He just needed to talk...just start talking, he told himself. It had always been the one area of their relationship they'd consistently fucked up; communication. He swallowed, closed his eyes...and just talked. 

He told Stiles about feeling dirty and empty after Kate fucked him then used him to kill his family. He told him about trying to fill that emptiness with meaningless sex and meaningless people when he and Laura moved to New York after the fire. He told him how he never allowed himself to feel anything for anyone and how he always left before anyone had a chance to discard him. He told him how a scared Laura had arranged for him to speak to a therapist and then laughed bitterly when he described how disappointed and angry she'd been when he ended up fucking the therapist during their first session. He told him about finding Laura dead and feeling the last, small, intact part of his heart break when he found out it was Peter that killed her. 

He smiled and told him about meeting a sarcastic, annoyingly clever little shit upon his return to Beacon Hills and how the little shit went from adversary to friend. He told him how when friendship changed to love, his heart had slowly began mending itself. He told him how much that healing terrified him. He told him how anger and insecurity and fear clouded his mind each time Stiles left him alone in the loft. He told him how his fear of losing him awakened those old instincts to leave before he was left. He told him how soft kisses and gentle words began to claw and cut at him. He told him how the lovesick eyes of a deputy began to draw his attention. He told him how desperate kisses and wandering hands quieted the screaming in his head each time he saw the man who healed him, walk away with a soft kiss but secretive eyes. He told him that the old Derek slowly emerged; the Derek who didn't give a fuck and who always left before he was abandoned. He told him about reading the small white card hidden amongst the lilies and roses and not being able to breathe. Because he was still loved. Because he was still wanted. Then he told him how much worse it had hurt when he realised that this time; he was the one who'd lit the fire that burned his life to the ground. 

By the time he stopped speaking, the sky was dark and the new moon hung delicately in the sky. 

 

TBC............


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Stiles' turn to talk...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I hope you enjoy the chapter. Thank you so much for your lovely comments, I promise I'll respond to you when I can.
> 
> As always, this work is not beta read so all mistakes are mine. Happy reading :-)

2 and a half months ago: 

Stiles collapsed on the couch and massaged his temples; his head still pounding from the long flight home. The loft remained dark and empty as he laid back and closed his eyes. He'd only been gone 6 days this time but Idrees had warned him that the last trial would take atleast a month. The pounding in his head intensified as he thought of the inevitable argument another extended absence would lead to, and wished for the thousandth time that he could tell Derek the truth. Stiles had fought Idrees on the matter, arguing that his mate's support could only be an asset during the trials, but the Shaman had shot him down time and time again, telling him that the rules of the Covenant had been made clear to him prior to his acceptance of the right. 

He winced as he recalled their latest argument about the need for secrecy and remembered his heart stopping when the Shaman had threatened to break the Covenant. FUCK! Idrees was a huge asshole but Stiles had come too far to turn back now. Hell, he'd dealt with dicks much bigger than the one the Shaman loved to swing around, and in the end, it would all be worth it. He took a deep breath and chanted the mantra in his head; 'it's worth it, it's worth it, it's worth it'.

Rubbing his eyes, he pushed off the couch and decided to take a shower before Derek got home. Stiles checked his phone, saw that it was nearly ten and detoured to the kitchen. He'd whip up some omelettes, open a few beers, and wait for Derek to get home; the shower could wait. As he added vegetables to the whisked eggs, he heard laughter and paused. He heard the loft door slide open and walked over to the kitchen door to see who Derek had brought home. A small part of him was relieved; Derek would hardly start an argument in front of company, and perhaps they'd be able to spend an hour or two in each other's company without bickering, before the resentful looks and sullen silences started. 

Derek and Parrish fell into the loft, laughing and joking. God...he hadn't seen Derek so relaxed in a long time and he hesitated to interrupt them. Derek froze as he and Parrish removed their jackets, and swung his head around to stare at Stiles in shock. Parrish looked confused as he followed Derek's gaze but inexplicably startled when he saw Stiles. Their shocked gazes made him uncomfortable and he stepped forward and lifted his hand in greeting. 

"Uh, hey....surprise...." he said awkwardly as Derek's shocked face turned blank. He saw Parrish look to Derek uncomfortably before turning back to Stiles with a forced smile. 

"Hey Stiles, when d'you get back?" Parrish asked as Derek hung his jacket by the door in silence. Stiles' eyes stung as he watched Derek sit on the couch and nonchalantly begin removing his shoes, completely ignoring him. He cleared his throat and swallowed the emotion he felt welling in his chest, before turning to an uneasy Parrish. 

"Just got in about 20 minutes ago....I don't have to go back for another 10 days, so..." he added the last part for the benefit of the quiet wolf currently ignoring him. "Listen Jordan, I need to speak to Derek, would you mind giving us some privacy?" It was then that he noticed a 6 pack of beers and a DVD case clutched in Parrish's hands. He sighed and said "sorry if I messed up your plans...but I really need to talk to Derek..." Parrish nodded as he spoke and placed the beer and DVD on the coffee table near Derek. 

"I'll just uh...go. Derek...I'll see you soon." Stiles watched as Parrish squeezed Derek's shoulder before walking out the door. He'd had no idea that Derek and Parrish had become such good friends...just fucking great, he thought, another development he'd missed in his boyfriend's life. 

"You're going away again? " Derek's voice was low and void of emotion, and Stiles could already tell that he had a long night ahead of him. Taking a deep breath, he walked past the couch and sat on the coffee table facing Derek. "Yes, but like I said, not for another 10 days" he answered. Derek's gaze remained fixed on the floor as he nodded. 

"Where are you going this time?" Stiles hesitated; he couldn't exactly tell Derek that he'd be flying to Pakistan without offering an explanatory follow up. Derek snorted unattractively before saying "thought as much". Stiles curled his hands over the edge of the table and pressed down hard. "Dere-" 

"What're you planning to do while you're away?" The question was one that had been asked before and one that he had prevaricated in answering each time. Stiles saw Derek's shoulders tense as the silence stretched on, before he quietly stood up and moved toward the staircase. Panic flooded him; he'd expected a fight but this...he didn't know what this was and it terrified him. Stiles stood on shaky legs and called his boyfriend's name. Derek halted but didn't turn around to face him. He swallowed the hurt at the turned back, and stepped forward. 

"I love you Derek. I know things have been..." Stiles searched for the right word "...tense lately and I'm sorry...I love you, and even if you doubt everything else...believe that, because it's the truth...it's the only truth.." Derek slowly turned around and stared at him in silence. The loud ringing of his phone shattered the silence and he rushed to reject the call before clenching the phone tightly as he saw Idrees' number flash on the screen. Shit! Why? Why now? The phone continued to ring loudly as he vacillated over answering the call. The ringing finally stopped and Stiles knew he'd pay for the disrespect but fuck it, he thought, Idrees could wait. When he looked up, Derek was nowhere in sight and Stiles threw his phone against the wall in agitation. FUCK! Everything was fucking up and he had no idea how to fix it. 

The next ten days were quiet and despite his efforts to make Derek laugh, he remained indifferent. When Stiles left the loft the morning of his flight to Pakistan, he kissed Derek softly and told him he loved him, all the while, quietly chanting his mantra; 'it's worth it, it's worth it, it's worth it'.

***********************

Present time: 

 

Stiles tilted his head back to look at the night sky before glancing over at Derek to see him doing the same thing. Even in the darkness he could see the tears that rolled down Derek's face and he looked away as the weight of Derek's confession crushed him. Had it been worth it? Had all the pain and hardship and sacrifice been worth it if it led him to this moment? This moment, where the man he'd loved sat broken and vulnerable and lost to him. Stiles wondered what would have happened had he never discovered the ritual of the mating right. Would he and Derek have lived happily ever after? Or had he been sitting on a ticking time bomb the whole time? Had this pain been inevitable; the inevitable consequence of a lifetime of grief, loss and rage? Stiles touched trembling fingers to the scarred skin on his neck and remembered the sharp sting of Derek's fangs as he'd sunk his teeth into Stiles' neck. That the promise of so much had become this ugly, twisted thing, depressed him and he palmed his face tiredly. Shrouded in darkness, Derek turned to him slowly and asked "do you hate me?"

Stiles contemplated the question quietly before walking over to sit beside Derek, shoulder to shoulder. "I did. I really did. Finding you like that with him...it poisoned what I felt for you...I...". Stiles struggled to convey how deeply Derek's betrayal had affected him as images of that night flashed before his eyes. 

"Derek, you were everything to me...I'd been busting my ass for almost a year, for you, for us...and then to see you bent over the back of that couch..." his stomach churned and bile hit the back of his throat "...it destroyed me in ways I can't even...". Stiles clenched his fists, blocked the images from his mind, and gazed at the sliver of moon in the night sky.

"I'm too tired to hate you Derek...but...that part of me that you owned, that belonged to you? It's gone." Stiles gently rubbed his thumb against his left wrist and felt the ridges of the mutilated skin where Derek's mark had once been tattooed on his skin. "I loved you...so much...but everything I felt for you has been marred by what you did, and now there's nothing there but an ugly scar...a painful, ugly scar...and who knows, maybe one day that scar will heal and I'll be able to see what lies beneath it, but for now...." he sighed and turned to look at Derek "...for now Derek....all I can see is that ugly, painful scar." 

Derek flinched then nodded in resignation. "You're not staying, are you?" 

Stiles shook his head and pushed off the ground, before extending a helping hand to the wolf. Derek looked at him in surprise before gently curling his hand around Stiles' and standing. Hands clasped and bodies close, Stiles and Derek stood alone in the dark woods, silently staring at one another. Stiles released his hand first and stepped back; far away from Derek. 

"I'm sorry Stiles" Derek whispered, sounding drained. Stiles stared at the diminished man before him and an image of the first time he'd met the wolf flashed before his eyes. Their journey had been long and winding, but it had finally come to an end. 

"I know...but right now...it doesn't matter." 

***********************

Jordan rested his head against the cool metal of Derek's door and checked the time again. He'd been here for over an hour and a half, but he refused to go anywhere until he had a chance to speak to Derek. Jordan stared at the cracked plaster of the wall in front of him and grimaced as he remembered the last time he'd seen the wolf; screaming at him to get out of the loft, eyes flashing Alpha red as he sat, slumped and defeated, on the floor of the loft. Jordan had left; hurt from Derek's rejection and in pain from the psychotic magic Stiles had cast on him. It had taken him a week for him to fully recover and return to work. 

Seeing a pale faced but determined Derek at the station upon his return to work had made him very happy, but that happiness had soon faded when he'd spotted the Sherriff watching them intently. The Sherriff, who ignored them on good days and barely kept himself from punching them on bad days, had ensured that he and Derek were no longer partnered at work. The unnecessary theatrics annoyed him but he kept his mouth shut nonetheless; he had more important things to think about in any case.

Derek; the man he realised he'd fallen in love with, the man that had been his, if only for a short time, had been ignoring him and refusing to take his calls for weeks. He'd had enough. Derek may regret how everything had come out but fuck! Jordan knew they had something here and he wasn't about to let a few hurt feelings get in the way of something that had the potential to be great. 

Despite Derek's recent behaviour, he knew that Derek felt something for him. When it had been just the two of them, alone and naked, it had been intimate...special. Jordan hung his head. If nothing else, Derek owed him an explanation and he wasn't going anywhere until he got it. 

************************

Derek scented him before he saw him, and he almost turned back at the threshold of the loft. Parrish sat slumped against the loft door, eyes blood shot and hair a mess. It had been a painful and exhausting night, and Derek didn't know if he had the stregth to deal with this right now. Parrish finally spotted him and scrambled to stand up, almost tripping on a stray shoe lace.

Derek opened his mouth to turn him away when he noticed the trembling of his body. Parrish's bright blue eyes drank him in and the scent of desperation poured from his body. What the fuck had he done to this man to elicit such feeling? "Derek, please, just half an hour and I'll go...please." This conversation would need to happen sooner or later he realised, and nodded his assent before unlocking the door. 

 

TBC........


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Parrish talk, and Stiles has some news for the pack....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, another chapter for your consideration. I want to thank you all for following the story and for your truly lovely comments - which I promise I will respond to. I'm so happy that so many of you have enjoyed this story and have become so invested. Enjoy. 
> 
> As always, this work is not beta read so all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> Happy reading folks :-)

"What?" 

The atmosphere in the Stilinski house was tense and Stiles sighed as he turned back to the group of people behind him. He'd known his news would not be received well, but the angry expressions on the faces before him surprised him nonetheless. Shock he could understand, but anger? 

"It's that bastard's fault your not staying isn't it?" The vehemence in Scott's voice made him frown. Stiles had sensed the weak, barely there bond between Derek and the betas in the clearing earlier, however, given what had happened, he hadn't been surprised that things had been strained. But the hostility, or in Scott's case, hatred, he sensed aimed at the Alpha surprised him. Regardless of what had happened between him and Derek, the betas needed an Alpha and Beacon Hills needed a strong, unified pack to protect it. Today's attack by that asshole Hawthorn made a lot more sense, now he understood the new pack dynamic. He stepped forward and sat on the arm of the couch, looking down at Scott's furious face before glancing at the angry faces of the remaining pack members. Isaac, Erica, and Boyd were dotted around the room with matching looks of disgust. 

"You almost died today Scott. What the hell are you guys doing?" The non sequitur confused the pack, who all turned to him with furrowed brows. Stiles flashed his eyes and the pack gasped as faint coils of magical energy appeared between them. It was Isaac who finally asked "what the hell is this? " as he stared wide eyed at the faint coil joining him to Boyd, Erica, and Scott. 

"That, is your pack bond" Stiles met each of the betas' eyes before continuing "it's on the verge of breaking and it's why Hawthorn was able to hand you your asses today. You're werewolves and a wolf without a pack is weak; it's easy pray for assholes, like Hawthorn, looking to expand their territory." Scott's frown deepened. 

"Stiles, we can't ju-" Stiles shook his head and raised his hand to silence Scott's protest. "Yes, you can Scott. Hawthorn and his merry band of dickbags were seconds away from killing you today..." he looked at Boyd, Isaac, and Erica "..all of you. And it'll keep happening until you pull your heads out of your asses and see that a unified pack is the only way to protect yourselves and this town."

Scott turned away from him and Stiles huffed in frustration. Isaac and Boyd stood across the room shaking their heads as they watched Scott. Fuck! He couldn't stay here, but dammit, he couldn't leave until he knew that the pack would be safe. He watched Erica break away from the guys and walk over to him before placing a hand on his shoulder. 

"Stiles, after what Derek did, how can you ask us to go back?" Stiles removed her hand from his shoulder and clasped it in his own. "Because Erica, you're my pack and I want you to be safe." He stood up and walked to the centre of the room, where four sets of eyes fixed on him. 

"I get that right now Derek isn't your favourite person, but he is your Alpha and rejecting that bond will do more harm than good. Derek fucked up....freaking spectacularly fucked up...and your anger on my behalf is appreciated...really, I love you guys for it...but it won't change the past. It'll just fuck up the future." He ran a hand through his hair and rubbed his neck. "Look, I'm not saying that you have to be best friends with the guy but you can't keep rejecting the bond...your wolves are getting weaker as the pack bond fragments...I mean, look at the magic connecting you" he said, gesturing to the fragile pack bonds that connected them. Stiles stepped toward Scott and grabbed his shoulder tightly. 

"You're my brother man...I won't let you or the pack get hurt because of the shit going on between me and Derek. I CAN'T stay here Scott...but I won't leave until I know your safe...please, I need you to help me keep my pack safe..." Scott pulled him into an embrace and held on tightly. Isaac, Erica, and Boyd watched their pack mates in silence. Scott pulled away and turned to the other betas. 

"So...who wants to go see the Alpha?" Voice choked with emotion. Stiles beamed as the other betas looked on uncertainly. It may take some time but he knew the other betas would come round; no one could resist Scott's earnest puppy dog eyes. A heavy weight lifted from his chest as he watched the betas argue back and forth. He could finally leave, he realised, secure in the knowledge that his pack and his town would be safe. 

***********************

Derek leaned against the back of the couch and watched Parrish fidget awkwardly in front of him. The man looked like he hadn't slept in days; his usually bright blue eyes, now dull and blood shot. 

"Why haven't you been at work?" Derek shrugged and told him the truth. "I couldn't deal with the Sherriff...or you...after what happened. I just needed a break." Parrish nodded his head up and down and shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

"Me? What about me couldn't you deal with?" 

He considered his words carefully as he watched a frown marr Parrish's face. "This, Jordan..." he gestured to Parrish's overall state "...and you...thinking you're in love with me." Parrish flinched as though he'd been struck and glared at Derek as he stepped forward aggressively.

"Fuck. You. Don't fucking patronise me Derek. I don't think I'm in love with you, I AM IN FUCKING LOVE WITH YOU!" Parrish stopped a few feet away, cheeks flushed and chest heaving with emotion. "I'm not a fucking child Derek, I know what I'm feeling and nobody, not even you, is allowed to dictate how I feel." 

Derek stared at Parrish, stunned; he was telling the truth, it wasn't just some delusion born of good sex; Parrish was in love with him. 

"Do you have any idea how long I wanted you?" Derek heard him say; still dumbfounded. "Years Derek...ever since I first saw you laughing outside that coffee shop on 9th. At first it was just lust, simple, you know? I find you hot, let's get outta here and fuck our brains out kind of lust. But then we got partnered and I found out that under that hot body was a sweet, funny, kinda fucked up guy and I...I fell so fast and so hard that by the time I realised what had happened, it was already too late. But I told myself that it couldn't happen you know...you had a boyfriend, the boss's fucking son no less...so I became your friend instead." The silence of the loft was broken only by the sound of the two men breathing and Derek was too astounded by what he was hearing to move a muscle. Parrish stepped forward until only a foot stood between them. Derek saw anger flash in his eyes, as Parrish clenched his fists. 

"I watched you withdraw and stop smiling while Stiles did whatever he wanted, and ignored you. It killed me to see you like that...but even then I did nothing. I knew you were with someone who didn't deserve you but I was your friend, so I tried D...I really did; I tried to stop feeling this way. But then you opened the door naked and I couldn't stop myself. When you kissed me I remember thinking...god, how am I ever gonna stop now I know how he tastes...and I couldn't stop D. When we were together nothing else fucking mattered. Not Stiles, not the Sheriff, not the pack, nothing...just you and me. Everytime I touched you, I felt your body shiver in response.... everytime I pressed against you, I felt you arch into me....everytime I was inside you, I felt your heat cling to me ....what was that D? What was everything we shared if not love?" 

As he spoke Parrish had steadily moved forward until only a few inches separated their bodies. Derek sat frozen in shock as Parrish closed the last few inches between them and leaned in. It was the whisper of his name against his lips that jolted Derek out of his passive state. He pulled away from Parrish and pushed him back roughly. Derek wiped a hand across his mouth as he stood and faced a pale faced Parrish. 

"It was fucking sex Jordan, just sex; mindless, desperate, easy fucking sex that distracted me long enough to stop thinking about Stiles" he spat as Parrish stumbled back in shock, body trembling. Derek reigned in his anger and took a deep breath; he was the one who'd fucked up, who'd betrayed someone he loved, not Parrish. Parrish stared at him in wide eyed disbelief and shook his head.

FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! A few weeks into their....whatever...he had vaguely started to notice soft kisses and lingering touches, but had blocked it all out; only really caring about the mindless fucking and the oblivion that orgasms provided. God...he should have paid attention...should have realised what Parrish was beginning to feel...should have been less of a bastard and never started anything to begin with. Especially with this man; whose heated gaze had always lingered a little too long. Derek turned his back to Parrish and hung his head in his hands. 

He remembered the first time Parrish had asked to come over to the loft to 'hang out'. It had been a few days after that first drunken fumble on the anniversary of the fire, and Derek had hesitated. He remembered being angry with Stiles who hadn't checked in, in 4 days and telling Parrish to pick up a few beers before he came over. The beaming smile he'd received in return should have given him pause, but he'd been so fucking pissed that he'd simply grunted and got back to work. Derek palmed his face as moments from their...fling...flashed before his eyes. He'd fucked up everything...Stiles, the pack, the Sheriff, and now Parrish; a man he'd once considered a friend. 

"I'm sorry Jordan, truly I am" he whispered in to the silence. Derek turned back and felt even shittier when he saw Parrish's devastated face. "You're right about one thing; I am fucked up. So fucked up, that instead of talking to the man I love about our problems, I took comfort in the first person that touched me with any desire. I didn't realise how you...I don't love you Jordan...and I'm so sorry if I allowed you to think that was ever even a possibility." 

Parrish looked at him with empty eyes and a defeated air. "You love Stiles? " he asked quietly as he turned to look out of the window. Derek noted the clenched jaw, pale face, and trembling hands, and hesitated a moment before answering. Would it be cruel to tell this man the truth? That Stiles was the only man to ever cause his heart to pound. That the only time he felt safe was when he was cocooned in Stiles' arms. That the only time that he didn't hear the screams of his family as they burned alive, was when Stiles slept beside him. Perhaps, but he couldn't not answer either; Parrish knew the truth...he just wanted to hear Derek say it. 

"He's everything." Parrish turned back to him and he saw the last, tiny glimmer of hope in his eyes fade. "I'm sorry...." 

Parrish nodded once and picked up the jacket he had thrown over a chair earlier, before walking towards the door. 

Watching the once vibrant man walk away from him, defeated and heart broken, Derek realised that Laura had been right all those years ago. He was fucked up, and he needed help if he had any chance of being happy. 

************************

Stiles stood outside of the loft and waited for the pack to join him. When he heard heavy foot steps running up the stairwell, he raised his hand to knock on the loft door but paused as he heard a low growling behind him. 

He turned to see Scott and Isaac wolfed out; yellow eyes flashing menacingly. He frowned and opened his mouth to tell them to control themselves, when he heard the loft door slide open behind him. 

Great, he thought, Derek would probably think they'd come to kill him. Stiles rolled his eyes and turned to explain, but froze as he saw the man standing in front of him. 

A tired, dishevelled looking Jordan Parrish stared back at him, eyes wide and arms pushed halfway into the sleeves of his jacket. Fuck. 

 

TBC...........


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack is not pleased to find Parrish at the loft.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, new day, new chapter. This pace is slowly killing me...help! That being said, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and once again thank you for the kudos and comments. 
> 
> As always, this work is not beta read so all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> Happy reading folks :-).

Parrish paled and stumbled back into the loft as Scott and Isaac pushed past Stiles and advanced aggressively toward him. Erica and Boyd finally reached the loft's threshold and glanced at Stiles before following their pack mates in to the loft. As he followed their progress, he noticed Derek standing frozen by the couch. 

Parrish tripped and fell to the floor as the four wolves closed in; eyes flashing and razor sharp claws reaching for him. Stiles saw the deputy scramble back before pushing off the ground and seeking shelter behind Derek. Derek shook his head, appeared to come back to himself and stepped in front of Parrish to shield him from the wolves. Scott stepped ahead of the other betas and growled at Derek, before snapping his fangs at a trembling Parrish. Derek ignored Scott and looked beyond them to Stiles, still standing in the doorway. 

Stiles saw hazel eyes cloud with fear as Scott leapt forward and knocked Derek to the ground. Parrish yelled Derek's name as he was yanked back and roughly thrown into a wall by Isaac.

Scott was joined by Erica and Boyd, who flanked him before all three rushed forward and clawed at the Alpha. Derek roared and the betas momentarily paused as Alpha red eyes fixed on them in fury. Time seemed to slow for Stiles as he watched Derek charge at the growling betas, while beyond him, Isaac pinned Parrish to the wall by his throat and tightened his hold. Stiles stepped into the loft with eyes blazing gold and clicked his fingers. Scott, Isaac, Erica, and Boyd flew back and landed with a thud beyond the doorway into the hallway. A thick black line drew itself across the middle of the loft, separating the betas from the Alpha, as Stiles heard Parrish cough and splutter Derek's name. Stiles clenched his fists but said nothing. Hearing Parrish's voice, Scott roared, and disentangling himself from the other betas, ran toward the deputy. He was thrown back as soon as his feet touched the line of mountain ash. 

Stiles sighed and channeled his magic into one word. "ENOUGH." The wolves of all four betas disappeared and Stiles heard the low growling behind him cease. 

"What the hell?...." Erica looked down at her de-clawed hand before turning, wide eyed, to Stiles. "How in the fuck did y-" Stiles flashed his eyes and she quieted, averting her eyes. 

"What the hell is wrong with you all? We came here to talk, not kill each other." His words were clipped, his tone laced with anger. Scott looked shame faced but Isaac huffed and turned a questioning gaze to the flushed deputy across the loft. 

"What is he doing here?" Isaac asked, gaze still fixed threateningly on Parrish. Derek clenched his jaw at Isaac's tone but opened his mouth to answer nonetheless. Stiles raised a hand to silence him before speaking. "You don't have to explain. Who you choose to...socialise with, is none of our business." Derek stared at him intently; green eyes full of emotion. It surprised him, he thought, that even now....after everything, those eyes could still enthral him. He looked away, unable to hold the Alpha's gaze any longer, and turned back to Isaac, fully intending to tell the beta to shut his mouth. It was Derek's low voice that made him pause. 

"Stiles?" He turned back to see Derek step forward cautiously. "I want to explain why.... Jordan and I...we needed to have one last conversation to finish..." he frowned as he struggled to articulate himself "...to finish something that should never have started." Stiles stared at the wolf in silence as he finished speaking. He didn't know what to say. Derek had apologised many times since that night but he couldn't get the nauseating images of Derek and Parrish out of his mind. Until he could look at Derek and not see Parrish...fucking him and kissing him and touching him, ugh....Stiles knew that nothing that Derek said would make a difference. 

A part of him wanted nothing more than to say fuck it! Fuck it; he had hidden something huge from Derek for months and he'd been distant, figuratively and literally, and Derek had assumed the worst and made a mistake. A mistake that he'd paid for in blood and broken bones, and for which he had begged forgiveness. Shouldn't that be enough, that small part of him challenged. Stiles broke eye contact with Derek and closed his eyes as grief swept over him. Perhaps it should be enough he told himself, but the truth was...it wasn't. The violation of his trust could not be soothed with blood or pleading apologies. He didn't know if he could ever truly trust Derek again, or love him as fully and openly as he had before, and that truth pained him. Stiles palmed his face tiredly and opened his eyes before looking to Derek and saying "like I said Derek, none of our business."

Derek flinched before hanging his head and nodding. 

"You fucking asshole..." All heads turned at the whispered curse. Parrish pushed himself off the floor and limped forward, eyes flashing in anger. "You disappear for a year and what? Derek's the one to blame for everything?" Stiles listened quietly as his ex boyfriend's ex - lover raged at him. He could hear the betas moving behind him but ignored them and fixed on Parrish. 

"Jord-" A shocked Derek was cut off as the deputy spoke over him. "No Derek, why are you standing here taking this shit? He fucking leaves, doesn't call, doesn't explain but no! Everyone fucking loves Stiles right? He's just the poor victim in all this!" Parrish spat each word with passion and fury. Stiles heard the aggravated shouts of the betas as they tried and failed to cross the thick line of mountain ash. He glanced back and flashed his eyes to silence them, before turning back to Parrish. 

"Are you done?" He asked with a bored tone and an arched brow. Parrish clenched his fists as his body trembled with rage. Stiles tilted his head and examined the deputy as though confused. "Is that a yes or a no?" Parrish moved to step forward but was quickly grabbed by Derek, who told him to 'shut the fuck up and get out'. Stiles rolled his eyes and said "I would listen to him if I were you, deputy. You might not survive my anger a second time. " 

Parrish wrenched his arm out of Derek's hold and strode toward the loft door. Stiles raised his hand and pushed the betas away from the departing deputy. Regardless of what he'd just said, there was no way he was letting anymore blood be spilled because of him. Parrish turned back as he reached the door and narrowed his eyes. "You don't fucking deserve him" he spat as he cast a final glance at Derek and ran down the stairs. 

***********************

The stunned silence following Parrish's departure was broken by Derek, who tentatively called his name. Stiles took a deep breath and broke the thick, black line of mountain ash. He looked at the betas blankly for a moment before turning to Derek. 

"We came here to discuss the pack bond. After what happened today with the Hawthorn pack, I thought it was important to make sure that everyone was on the same page." Both the betas and Derek looked at him like he'd lost his mind but honestly, he was tired of talking about the fucked up state of his relationship. They had more important things to discuss.

"Uh, Stiles, are you -" Stiles rolled his eyes at Scott's puppy dog face and said "I'm fine Scott, really; now can we talk about the pack bond? You know, the reason we came here in the first place." 

Scott furtively glanced at the other betas, who looked just as unsure, before smiling uncertainly and saying "uh yeah...of course dude, whatever you want." Stiles plastered on a smile and saw the betas relax. Derek watched him closely but said nothing as the pack awkwardly seated themselves around the coffee table. Stiles shuddered as he neared the couch and quickly moved past it to sit on the love seat. Fucking couch; that thing needed to be burned, he thought, as Isaac sat beside him. Derek cleared his throat and fiddled with his hands as he sat on the very edge of the couch. "So...erm, you said something about the pack bond?" 

As agreed back at the Stilinski house, Scott led the conversation and recounted everything Stiles had told them about their weakening pack bond. When he finished, Derek looked directly at Scott and asked "after everything...how...I mean.. is it even possible for us to be any sort of pack? Unified or otherwise?" 

The question had the effect of silencing Scott. Stiles remembered the pained face of each of the wolves sitting in this room as they were tortured by the Hawthorn pack, and loudly said "yes". Derek looked at him curiously and waited for him to continue. 

He leaned forward and rested his forearms on his thighs before folding his hands together. "Derek, before we were acquaintances, before we were friends, before we were...lovers...you guys were pack. That bond predates everything and it's the reason this town and the people in it have stayed safe all these years." He exhaled deeply and looked up to see five sets of eyes fixed on him. "I won't let innocent people or the people I love be hurt because I was too selfish to look past my pain. This town needs you guys to protect it against douchbags like Hawthorn. And whether you admit it or not...you need each other." 

"But Sti-" Erica protested before Stiles cut her off. "Erica, listen to me; whatever happened between me and Derek, we're dealing with it ok? He's still your Alpha; the Alpha that you called when you were ambushed by the Hawthorn pack and the Alpha that almost died trying to save you..." he moved his gaze from Erica to the remaining betas before pausing on Scott "...all of you. You're pack Erica...you need this, your wolf needs this. " 

The contemplative silence was broken by Boyd's deep voice. "He's right. And if he can see past all the bullshit to the bigger picture...then we owe it to him to try." Stiles sighed in relief and turned to Derek, who looked at him intently for a moment before nodding. 

The time had finally come for him to leave, he thought, as he watched the pack slowly begin talking. Finally. 

***********************

John Stilinski watched his son throw the last of his bags in the back of the jeep and wipe his brow. He still couldn't believe that his kid was leaving, but he knew it was what Stiles needed right now. 

"Earth to dad? Oh god, you're not losing track of time again are you old man?" Stiles asked cheekily as he rolled his eyes. 

"Shut up Stiles. I was actually wondering when my annoying brat of a kid would finally leave." Ha! Two could play at this game. Stiles stared and him wide eyed for a second before laughing loudly and embracing him. 

"God, I'm gonna miss you old man." John held his son tightly and prayed that he'd find peace...wherever he went. "Me too kid, now..." he pulled away and patted his son's cheek "...you better get going, I don't want you driving at night in that thing." Stiles rolled his eyes before hugging him tightly one last time and getting into his jeep. 

John watched Stiles start the engine and pull out before he rolled down the window and hollered "I love you dad!". As the jeep disappeared around the corner, John sighed and quietly walked back into the Stilinski house. 

 

TBC.......


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A final goodbye....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, another chapter for your consideration. The comments section has been very interesting to read lately :-) thank you all for being so invested in the story.   
> I'm interested to see how this chapter will be received by some of you. As always, this work is not beta read so all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> Happy reading folks :-)

A few hours before Stiles leaves Beacon Hills:

Derek emptied the last of the liquor down the sink but paused as he heard a soft knocking at the door. Placing the empty bottle on the counter top, he wiped his hands, exited the kitchen and slid open the loft door. He was surprised to see Stiles standing awkwardly on his doorstep and stared at the man blankly before Stiles finally spoke. 

"Hey, do you mind if I come in?" 

It was surreal to hear this man ask that question; this man, who up until a few weeks ago, shared his life, his bed, and his home. How strange it was, he thought, for two men who'd meant so much to each other, to be reduced to this awkward, uncomfortable interaction. Stiles frowned and he realised he'd taken too long to answer. "I can go, don't wor-"

"NO! Uh...I mean, no, no it's fine, come in." Stiles stepped into the loft and swept his gaze across the space before pausing at the couch. The silence stretched on as Stiles glared at the couch, and Derek wondered how to break the silence without shattering the fragile peace. 

"How did it go with the betas after I left last night?" Stiles asked, finally breaking the awkward silence. He looked up to see Stiles' gaze still fixed on the couch and exhaled deeply before speaking. 

"It went well, I think. It'll take time for them to...trust me fully, but I think yesterday was a good start...thank you for that." He watched as Stiles shrugged but remained staring at the couch. What the hell? Derek frowned at the strange behaviour but said nothing. 

"You don't need to thank me...what happened was between you and me, the pack shouldn't have let it affect the bond so deeply. Although, I guess I shoulder most of the blame for their behaviour...my reaction to..." Stiles paused and clenched his fists as he stepped toward the couch "...it wasn't exactly helpful." Derek watched in silence as Stiles extended a trembling hand toward the couch before lightly touching his fingers to the fabric. He had no idea what Stiles was doing and opened his mouth to question him, before he was silenced by Stiles' voice. 

"I didn't sleep much last night...spent most of the night thinking about you...about me...." Stiles sighed and pulled back his hand from the couch "..about Parrish." He froze at the deputy's name before turning his head to look at the boarded up windows. "Last night, what he said...it wasn't entirely untrue. " Derek turned back to Stiles, already shaking his head in disagreement. Stiles finally tore his eyes away from the couch and turned to look at him. 

"Stiles, no -" Derek stopped abruptly as Stiles stepped toward him and raised a hand. "Let me speak Derek, please...just let me get this out." Stiles rubbed his eyes wearily and ran a hand through his hair. "Please?" Derek nodded and waited for him to speak. 

"Do you remember that night with the gremlins?" He frowned as he recalled the incident from over a year and a half ago, but nodded hesitantly, unsure where Stiles was going with this. "We'd been talking about the mate thing for months by then, but that was the first time I realised how badly it was affecting your wolf. Before then it had been minor losses of control that I rationalised away, but that night...you couldn't stop...it was terrifying...watching you loose control like that...I..." Stiles turned his back to him and Derek watched his long fingers massage the nape of his neck "...I couldn't get through to you, none of us could...it took hours Derek....hours to finally calm your wolf. The next morning I made a few calls and a friend told me about an old text he knew of, that extensively discussed werewolves and the nature of the mate bond. When I finally found the text and translated it, I discovered that mate bonds could be forged with 'magical beings' upon completion of the 'Mate Right'." 

Stiles sighed and Derek saw his body tremble. "Seeing you like that...so out of control...it strengthened my resolve to mate with you. It took me months, but I finally received permission to complete the mate right...subject to certain conditions..." Stiles' back stiffened and his body stilled "...I was told that I had to keep my participation in the right a secret. The man who told me this, threatened to stop the ritual if I broke this rule...and...I was so scared of losing the opportunity to mate with you, that I....I agreed to let him gag me." Derek could feel his heart race as Stiles turned to face him with a clenched jaw and eyes burning gold.   
"He enchanted me so that I could not speak to you about the ritual. He manipulated me...and I was dumb enough to fall for it. Every time I left you, I could see the distance between us widening and I couldn't tell you anything....I argued and fought and then begged this man to let me tell you...but I failed Derek." Stiles shook his head in disgust and punched his thigh with a closed fist in frustration. 

"I tried...everytime I came home, I tried to keep everything normal but it was like trying to hold on to fucking sand. The harder I tried to keep you, the further away you got..." Derek closed his eyes in regret as images of the two of them arguing flashed before his eyes. Oh god...Stiles...

"Do you want to know the most ridiculous thing? This man lied to me; there was no need for secrecy between us...it was just another manipulation to make me more vulnerable..." He startled as Stiles kicked a chair across the room and snarled. Derek cautiously pushed off the wall and stepped forward. Stiles looked at him and laughed suddenly, bitter and dark. 

"I was fucking ecstatic for a second Derek...I thought 'hey, this asshole manipulated me so maybe he did the same thing with Derek'....fuck...but he didn't...everything...it was just you! And that...that broke me a second time..." Derek stood frozen as Stiles' scent finally hit him. Pain and sadness and grief. God...how long had he been masking his scent? Eventually Stiles' breathing slowed and his scent calmed. 

"I didn't mean to...sorry..." Stiles muttered quietly before sighing and summoning the kicked chair to his side. He collapsed on the chair and played with his hands. "I'm not here to...castigate you for the past...I came here to explain why I was so distant the past year....and....to apologise for giving you cause to doubt what we had." Stiles looked at him with damp eyes and smiled sadly.

"I tried so hard Derek and looking back...maybe I should have discussed the mating right with you before I went to the Co-...this man but...what you did..." Stiles turned to stare at the couch "...I can't seem to forget it." He paled as he vividly remembered Parrish grabbing his naked waist and bending him over the couch before kneeling behind him. He turned his back to Stiles, unable to look him in the eye. 

"You need help Derek...at some point you need to stop letting the abuses of your past infect your present. I can't...forget...but I'm trying hard to forgive, and maybe one day...months or years from now, we'll meet and it won't hurt, but right now? It hurts too much to stay." He swallowed as emotion overwhelmed him and turned back to see Stiles standing a foot away. 

"Here." He looked down at Stiles' extended hand and saw a small, red box in his palm. He picked up the box with trembling hands and slowly lifted the lid. A silver ring engraved with wolves, each bearing a set of initials, sat on a bed of white tissue paper. His heart stopped as he lifted the ring from the box and saw the third wolf engraved with the initials D.H. The world around him faded away as he examined each wolf and saw the different initials. 

"It's not the same ring obviously but I found an old photo of her wearing it and I thought...I'd give it to you once I finished the mating right. I forgot about it after....but I want you to have it." Derek barely heard him as his eyes found the last set of initials; T.H. 

"My mother's ring...h-how?..." He could barely speak as he looked at Stiles, happiness warring with grief and disbelief. Stiles' eyes softened as he said "I had it made...for you. Keep it, it belongs to you." Derek clutched the ring as tears finally escaped his eyes. He watched Stiles close the distance between them, and felt his calloused hand grab the nape of his neck, pulling him forward. They leaned against one another, foreheads touching and Derek blinked away tears to be able to see Stiles clearly. 

"I hope you find peace Derek" Stiles said before pulling away and walking out the door. Derek heard his footsteps descending the stairs until finally the door to the building slammed behind him. He stood in the silence of the loft and held the ring tightly in his palm. 

 

************************

2 months later:

Cora flipped through a dated magazine and checked her watch. She'd been waiting for just over   
20 minutes but Derek should have been done a half hour ago. Concerned, she dropped the magazine and walked to the reception desk. 

The woman behind the counter smiled at her as she asked "may I help you?" Cora opened her mouth to ask about Derek, when the door behind her opened. She turned to see Derek being ushered out of the room by a short, voluptuous brunette in her forties. The woman smiled at Derek and told him she'd see him next week.   
"Thank you Dr. Fisher, I didn't mean to run over -" The doctor silenced his apology with a wave of her hand and told him to hurry along because 'your sister seems to be getting impatient'. Derek glanced at Cora and laughed before thanking the doctor a final time. 

"You ready to go?" Cora asked. Derek smiled at her and nodded as the receptionist handed him an appointment card for next week. 

 

************************

2 years later: 

"When do you plan to return?" 

"Missing me already Mikael? How sweet." Stiles heard Mikael sigh in exasperation and laughed. "Relax Dumbledore, I'm on my way back now, I should be there by tomorrow afternoon." 

"How was your trip Genim?" Mikael asked, tone holding a hint of amusement. Stiles rolled his eyes and huffed into the phone. "You know exactly how it was Mikael so fuck off" he said as Mikael laughed. Mikael had sent him to negotiate a treaty between warring factions of Vampires and ordinarily, it would have been the usual, run of the mill (read:boring) negotiation. But not this time. This time, Gabriel had been there. Ugh 

"It's not fucking funny Mikael! Gabriel wouldn't stop pawing at me! At one point, he grabbed my hand and sucked my finger! My finger Mikael. In a room filled with pissed off Vamps. He fellated my finger." Mikael laughed even harder before choking out "evidently, young mage, your skills in the bedroom are not easily forgotten." 

"Oh ha fucking ha Mikael. It was once! 7 months ago! You should have sent Caius." Stiles frowned as he heard a thud through the phone. "Hello? Mikael? Hello? What th -" Mikael coughed and apologised for 'dropping the phone as I wiped the tears of laughter from my eyes'. Stiles terminated the call with an expletive. 

He shook his head and smiled as his phone lit up with texts from Nads, no doubt teasing him about Gabriel. Mikael was many things; powerful, intelligent, compassionate, empathetic, witty...but discreet he was not. 

Stiles reflected on the past 2 years of his life as he stared at the open road. He had another mandatory 18 months left with the Council but after that...it was up to him. Mikael's offer of making the temporary arrangement, permanent had surprised him. He may have fully come into his powers and be (if he did say so himself) a kickass mage, but a member of the Council? Him? 

Stiles shook his head and rubbed his tired eyes. Up ahead he saw a flashing sign indicating the existence of a bar half a mile away and decided to stop for a drink. He had a lot to think about, and beer was always a welcome companion when he needed to relax after a Council mission. 

 

TBC...........


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles meets a stranger at the bar...or does he?...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it folks! I cannot believe this fic is finished! When I wrote the first chapter, I had no idea what kind of response I would receive or even if I would write anything beyond that first chapter, but you guys have been amazing and the response to this work has been astonishing. Thank you so much. 
> 
> My intent was to write a fic that wasn't black and white but filled with shades of grey and flawed characters, which I think I achieved, and I hope you agree. I think I'm rambling so I'll stop but not before saying a final thank you to everyone who stuck with the story. 
> 
> As always, this work is not beta read so all mistakes are mine. Happy reading folks :-)

The bar, ridiculously named Bee Jay's Bar and Grill, was dimly lit and fairly quiet. Stiles hailed a waitress and asked for a beer and an order of fries, as he slid into an empty booth at the back of the bar. He fished his phone from his pocket and groaned as he saw the sheer number of messages he had received over the last few days. Dealing with a room full of pissed off Vamps, including one particularly horny one, had meant that he'd been unable to check his messages for about 2 days...but, still, 65 messages?! Scrolling through them, he saw that most of the texts were random messages from the pack while the rest were from his dad. As he neared the end of the messages screen, he saw a text from Derek, that had been received yesterday, and paused.

It wasn't unusual for Derek to text him; in fact, ever since he'd started therapy a couple of years ago, Derek had made a concerted effort to keep in touch with him. Sometime over the past 2 years, they'd become friends, and he still had no idea how it had happened. The first time he'd received a message, 6 months after he'd left Beacon Hills, he remembered being unsure how, or even if, to respond to the simple 'hey'. Stiles hadn't responded immediately; it had taken him 2 weeks of 'should I...no, no...but...maybe?' before he'd finally sent back a 'hey' in response. It hadn't been much, but it had become the stepping stone to what they'd become; good friends. Derek had opened up in a way he hadn't during their relationship, and Stiles was proud of the strides he was making with Dr. Fisher. The trust that Derek had shattered, slowly began to repair as Derek talked and explained, as he himself slowly began to understand the reasons for his actions. What they had wasn't perfect, it was complex and fragile , but it all the more real because of it. 

He tapped the message and smiled as he saw a picture of Derek standing by the water on a sandy beach, hugging a disgruntled looking Cora. The pack stood behind him, smiling widely, holding a banner saying 'Congratulations Derek!'. The message below the picture read 'guess who graduated today?'.

Stiles laughed and responded with a confused emoji. He zoomed in on the picture and smiled softly as he looked at Derek's relaxed, content face. A year ago Derek had decided he wanted to enrol on a counselling course, with a focus on survivors of abuse, so he'd done what he did best, and Googled like a maniac, until he found the best fit for Derek. Since then, Derek had helped out with local support groups and Stiles had never known the man to be happier or more at peace. He'd finally laid his demons to rest and was now on a mission to help others survive the often horrific consequences of abuse. Stiles still couldn't believe the change in the man, and though the impetus for the change had been the spectacularly fucked up demise of their relationship, he truly couldn't be happier for Derek. 

Stiles frowned as a shadow fell over his table. He really wasn't in any mood for company, and looked up from his phone to politely tell whoever it was to fuck off. As he titled his head back and saw the man's face, he paused and reconsidered. Even in the dim lighting of the bar, Stiles could see that the man standing before him was freaking hot; dark hair, broad shoulders, sculpted chest...ok, so maybe he was in the mood for company. 

"Excuse me, are you feeling ok?" the dark haired hottie asked. That was not what Stiles had expected and he frowned in confusion. "Uh...yeah, I'm fine thanks...". The guy tilted his head and scrutinised his face before shaking his head and saying "no, no, you're definitely pale." He stared at the guy blankly for a moment. 

"Like I said, I'm fine. Thank you. I...uh..what are you-" Stiles stopped as the guy clicked his fingers and slid into the booth across from him. "I think I know what's wrong with you" the guy said narrowing his gaze and pointing at him. "You, my friend, are suffering from a lack of vitamin me." The guy smiled at him as his eyes sparkled like a fucking care bear. Stiles absorbed the awfulness that was that pick up line and stared at the guy in shock. As the silence stretched on, the hottie flushed in embarrassment and nervously tapped the table. Stiles couldn't help himself, his laughter erupted and rang loudly through the dingy bar. The hottie flushed an even brighter red as Stiles clutched his stomach and choked out "oh my....god...the f-fucking set up...freaking gold...comedy gold dude..."

The hottie pouted and muttered under his breath. He wiped the tears from his eyes and asked "what was that? ". The hottie looked up and said "it wasn't that bad." Stiles laughed and told him that, respectfully, it totally freaking was. The hottie huffed and sat back in the booth before crossing his arms. 

"So, other than concerns regarding my health, is there anything else I can help you with?" The hottie rolled his eyes and uncrossed his arms. "Well, I was going to ask if I could buy you a drink? " Stiles smirked and shrugged. "Sure, why not." Once their drinks had been refreshed, the hottie leaned forward and looked him up and down. "So...what brings you here?" 

Stiles waited until the hottie's roaming eyes returned to his face before arching a brow and answering. "Work. How about you?" 

The hottie stared at him intently for a moment before answering. "I heard an old friend was in town, so I thought I'd drop by and see him...it's been a long time." 

He looked down at his beer and fiddled with the label on the bottle before asking "friend huh? Someone special?" The hottie folded his hands on the table top, inches from his own fidgeting hands and said "yeah...you could say that." 

Stiles ran his index finger through the condensation on his bottle and chewed on his lip. He heard the soft chords of music begin to play over the hum of the bar's patrons and looked up at the dark haired hottie in front of him. "Well...what would you say?" Stiles saw a small, soft smile appear on the stubbled face. 

"I'd say.....he was the man who helped me understand the true meaning of love...and friendship....I'd say he was the man who helped me get my life together after I almost destroyed his....I'd say....he was the man who was able to forgive me when I couldn't forgive myself. I'd say...he's everything." 

He swallowed his emotion and nodded. "It sounds like a tumultuous relationship...how do you know this time will be different?" he asked, gaze firmly fixed on the bottle on the table top. The music in the bar reached a crescendo as a strong hand closed over his. The light from the fixture overhead glinted off the silver ring the man wore on his finger and highlighted the wolves engraved on its surface. Stiles looked up into warm, hazel eyes and stilled as the man began to speak. 

"Because I'm different, because he's different, because even after all my mistakes, he still cared enough to help me...because...he's still the first thing I think about in the morning and the last thing I think about before I close my eyes at night....because...I love him and I'm finally in a place to accept that, and not let the fear of losing him dictate my behaviour. " The man released his hand and slid out of the booth to stand beside him. 

"Do you think it's enough to get him to consider grabbing a bite to eat? " Stiles looked up at the hopeful face and fear ran through him. To make yourself vulnerable again after being betrayed was terrifying and he wasn't sure if he was ready to allow any man that power over him again. As he watched the hopeful expression on the man's face dim, he finally came to a decision. 

He wiped his hands on a napkin and stood up before throwing a few bills on the table. Turning to the dark haired man beside him, he smiled and extended his hand in greeting. The man looked down in confusion as Stiles said "we never introduced ourselves; hi, I'm Stiles." The man beamed and shook his hand, large hand clasping Stiles' gently. "Hi Stiles, I'm Derek." 

**********************

As the night wore on, they laughed, they shared and they finally spoke honestly and openly about the past. Stiles felt a warmth spread through his body as Derek laughingly told him about Isaac's failed romance with a witch. Tonight had been good, despite his reservations...it had been good. As Derek snorted at his own joke, then flushed and looked around the restaurant in embarrassment, Stiles realised what had changed. Today, when he looked at the wolf, he just saw Derek; happy and smiling. Parrish was nowhere in sight. 

Stiles' breath hitched and he rubbed his stinging eyes as they filled with tears. Derek frowned and moved to embrace him before freezing and pulling back. In a tentative voice, Derek asked if he was ok and handed him a glass of water. He shook his head at the proffered glass and smiled. 

"I'm fine, sorry...what were you saying?" Derek hesitated, obviously still concerned but Stiles rolled his eyes and encouraged him to continue with his story. As Derek resumed his story, albeit whilst casting concerned glances his way, Stiles reflected on the past two years and wondered at how much had changed. He had 18 months left with the Council and he intended to serve his time dutifully, but after....who knew? Tonight had been good, he was happy, and the future was filled with possibilities.


End file.
